The Life of Tony DiNozzo
by jrrm64
Summary: Starts with College takes you through Peoria, Philly, Baltimore, and then NCIS, where it takes some twsts and turns from the show.
1. Chapter 1

**Yes, there is a good side to insomnia. You have lots of time to yourself late at night. First three chapters of novel are completed, so I started dabbling. Here's something different. **

The life of Tony DiNozzo

Prologue

The Ohio State University, 1993

He remembered the night vividly because it haunted his memories and dreams. His mother lay in the hospital bed and he lay beside her waiting for his father to pick him up after a late business dinner. They were watching an old black and white Jimmy Stewart movie, a romantic comedy, on the TV, when she spoke to him.

"Tony, my beautiful boy," she said in a soft voice to get his attention.

"Yes, ma," he replied.

"Try to always be a good man. It's important. More important than money, remember that," she said.

"Yes, ma," he replied.

She gently touched his face then she closed her eyes and died. He was eight years old. This was the end of his childhood in many ways. From here on he was determined to be what his mother wanted him to be: a good man. Of course, he knew he'd stumble along the way. He never got things right the first time.

When he was ten years old his father brought him on a business trip to Hawaii. Senior was trying to expand his company into shipping and other things. He liked the idea of doing business overseas, especially with what he called the Arab Nations. They had oil and oil was money. And Senior loved money.

His business deal got interesting, especially when some nubile young women were added to the equation. He forgot all about Junior, as he left Oahu for a few days for a resort in Kauai to enjoy the girls and make a deal. Tony survived on room service and TV until his father realized he had forgotten all about Junior. Burgers, pizza, milkshakes, cake, and everything his father didn't let him have, while he watched hours and hours of black and white movies. When his father finally returned, Tony wasn't sure what bothered him more that his father forgot about him or that he didn't miss his father that much.

At eleven years old Senior sent Junior off to camp during the summer and a military academy during the rest of the year after he gave the boy a beating that almost sent him to the hospital. He had no idea how to raise a boy, especially one like Junior who seemed to hate money, love movies, and had a stubborn streak a mile wide. His mother left him an inheritance, but it was tied up in many legalities so that he wouldn't get it until he was twenty-four and it would be held for him under her family name Paddington in an Isle of Man account. She wanted to make sure he had time to become a good man before he got his inheritance. And she wanted to make sure that Senior didn't get it.

At twelve years old, he was there when his father hit his first financial rough patch with his grandfather's trucking company that he ran. His uncle Vincent had no interest in the company. He owned several butcher shops and loved his professional, which his father described as a good cut of meat. His uncle Carmine was a Wall Street genius, a CEO, who had a mental breakdown while playing golf. No one was there to advise Senior, who was sure the only way out of his jam was to have his son sign over the inheritance his mother left him. Tony refused to sign it over to his father. His father disinherited him from the DiNozzo money.

From then on he had no real paternal guidance in his life. He was a boy on his own, who occasionally saw his father as he introduced him to his latest stepmother. But he did discover several things at the military academy in Rhode Island: he excelled at sports, girls liked him and he liked girls, and he wanted to do the right thing. Be it being bullied because he didn't really have a family to getting into fights standing up for other kids, he did what he thought was right.

When he got a athletic scholarship to Ohio State University after years of an all male military academy and a fairly solitary life in Rhode Island, Anthony DiNozzo took advantage of everything Columbus, OH and all OSU had to offer a star athlete. Between maintaining his marks to stay on the Dean's List; being the steady, if not sometime spectacular, point guard for the basketball leading them to the Sweet Sixteen twice; and now the starting quarterback on the football team, he became a legend at Alpha Chi Delta. His nickname was Sex Machine because most co-eds couldn't say no to his green eyes, movie star smile, and good looks.

"Tone," as Toby Simon, a Frat Brother liked to call him, "you ready for the big game against Michigan?"

Tony was considered an excellent scrambling quarterback with a more than decent arm and the potential to make it on a NFL roster. He was quick more than outright fast, though, you needed some speed to catch him from behind, but what made him really good was his instincts. It was like he knew when he was going to be tackled and he'd bust a move and buy time for a receiver to get open.

"I guarantee that we will not lose," he smiled.

His smile, or smiles, separated him from the average womanizer. He had one for every occasion to convey his intentions, but it was his sincere, million dollar grin that most people couldn't resist.

"You win this game and we are going to a big bowl and you'll own this town," said Frankie Dennis, another Frat Brother.

"Come on two sweet sixteen appearances in basketball and the starting quarterback of the football team, I already own this town," he smiled.

The game against Michigan was the biggest of the year. Tony had his pick of co-eds. He decided on Sally Dunham, a willowy blonde with a great rack. The night before the game he had her in his dorm room, while his best buddy Todd Healon, his favorite wide receiver target, sat against the door to their room and waited for the okay to go back in the room and get some sleep.

Todd ended up sleeping on the floor while leaning up against the door. When he woke up, he had enough and went into their room to find Sally and Tony scrunched up together and asleep in his single bed.

"Dude, wake up before the coach sends someone to check on us," Todd moaned as he lay down on his bed.

There was a knock on the door.

"Ahh, shit," Tony groaned then he whispered in Sally's ear. "get in the closet."

"Damn it, DiNozzo," she growled then got up, taking his blanket with her ad got in the closet.

There was another knock on the door and the third assistant coach on offense entered the room.

"You guys behave last night," he said.

"Sure, coach, don't I always," Tony said then gave him that million dollar, meant for a cereal box grin.

Todd started laughing: "Slept all night."

Todd' radio alarm went off and Bryan Adams was singing _Please Forgive Me_.

"Turn that shit off," barked Tony. "It's game day. I listen to either Sinatra or Bobby Darin on my Walkman."

"Do as he says. We want DiNozzo happy for the game," barked the coach.

NCIS

Tony sat with his football pants on, his socks, and cleats and nothing else with his Walkman on head ignoring his teammates and listening to Bobby Darin sing _What a Difference a day Makes_. His mind was on the game. According to Coach, if Tony had a big game there was an excellent chance to be drafted in the second or third round, not bad for someone who was recruited more for basketball than football.

Coach came walking up to him and taped his shoulder. Tony turned off the music and pulled his earphones off.

"You ready?" Coach asked.

"Playing the Wolverines - oh, yeah," he smiled.

Coach shook his head. He loved DiNozzo's confidence.

"Remember, they're a good blitzing team."

"I'll remember, Coach," he said.

"Okay, do me proud, kid."

"I will, sir," smiled Tony.

He slipped his headphone on and started the music up. _Yeah, Bobby Darin and Sinatra, I hope their cool rubs off on me. _

NCIS

Early fourth quarter. The score was 17 to 17. Michigan had pulled out all the stops blitzing all day. His stats were okay: 11 for 18 for 189 yards, 65 yards rushing, one touchdown throwing and one rushing. Now all he needed was one more TD and he knew this game was there.

He looked at all the faces in the huddle, sweaty, tense, and waiting for him.

"Okay, third and 8. We can make this first down. X Z, Y slant waggle," he called the play. "On three."

The team broke the huddle and got into formation. Tony placed his hands on his center's butt and started to call: "Hut, 33, Hut, 22, hut, hut, hut!"

The center snapped the ball and Tony rolled out to his right. Michigan blitz, so the play broke down and he started to scramble to his left looking for his tight end or maybe Todd to come back to him. With his eyes focused on the field looking for his players, he didn't see a safety blitz.

The Wolverine safety took him out knee high. Both he and the safety heard the loud pop when he hit Tony, who went down in a ball of pain. His right knee was devastated.

The first person to him as he rolled around on the field in pain was the Michigan safety.

"Sorry, man, I didn't mean to take your knee out," he said.

"It's okay. That's the game," growled Tony, as his training staff reached him

"It's okay, DiNozzo. You'll be okay," one of them said.

"Yeah, I'll be just peachy."

NCIS

Tony sat glumly in the hospital bed. A few of his teammates had just left him and Coach entered the room. He looked annoyed.

"I called your father. He said to keep your chin up, but he's due in Egypt for a business trip," Coach snarled.

"It's okay, Coach," said Tony. "I grew up with him not being around."

"I talked to the doctors. Broke kneecap, ligament damage, you got a hard time ahead of you, a real hard time," he said.

"Kiss getting drafted goodbye, right, Coach?" Tony said trying to hide his bitterness.

"Tony, the pros aren't going to happen for you now," he said. "But here's what you are going to do. You're going to finish your degree and think about grad school until you know what you wznt to do. You can be one of my many assistant coaches until you know what you want to do. Kid, I owe you that much. You gave me your all."

"Coach, I don't know what to take in grad school. I'm a jock," he said.

"You ever think about being something other than a pro athlete?" he asked him.

"Yeah, a good man," said Tony feeling slightly embarrassed that he admitted that to his coach.

"Best man I ever knew was a police officer. He gave up his life to protect people in a bank robbery in my hometown. Man was brave, kind, and dedicated. You can't get better than that," said Coach.

"Police officer," Tony said then he thought about it for a moment. Being a cop would annoy the shit out of his father and it was definitely not an officer job. But he did need time to rehab his knee, a year or more. _Grad school and coaching it is._

Tony smiled: "Police Officer. Maybe I wouldn't mind that. What do I take in grad school to become a cop?" he asked.

"OSU offers a Crime and Community grad degree. That sounds about right. I'll have an adviser come in and talk to you and, you know, that you have my recommendation and a job with me. Hell, DiNozzo, you left it on the field for me out there today. It's the very least I can do," said Coach. "Plus, you need the sports facility and staff to rehab. Knees take a long time to get back to normal."

"Thanks, Coach."

"Don't thank me. I'm going to work your ass off," Coach laughed.

NCIS

He ran lap after lap. Two years and he could finally run with some real speed and endurance. He was even able to play in a pickup basketball game the other day and show up someone junior who played on the OSU basketball team. I t felt good. All the hard work had finally paid off. Coach was right; he made the right choice staying a little longer at OSU. His thesis was due in a week and Illinois Police Academy accepted his application. He was well on his way to becoming a police officer.

A smiled cracked his face when he thought about it. His father had sent him a letter telling him how disappointed he was that his only had chosen to waste his life in a career in law enforcement. He berated that if he wanted to be involved in the law then why not a lawyer. Tony laughed. He loved his father and would have been thrilled to get a letter saying congratulation, but he had something to live up to that his father didn't understand - he had to become a good man.

He was still years away from his mother's inheritance kicking in and he'd already come to a decision about that money. Instead of living off of it, he was going to let it grow and only take a yearly payout from it and not too large of a payout, until he got married then he'd use the money to buy a home and take care of his family. He thought his decision would make his mother proud. For all her flaws, and she had them, she had a good heart and she did love him. He wanted to make her proud.

Chapter One

Peoria

The top graduates of the Illinois Consolidated Police Academy usually ended up with solid job offers from police departments throughout the state. Tony didn't expect an offer from Chicago because it was known for being a political motivated department, but he hoped to get one from Peoria, which was the third most populated metro area in Illinois and considered a good city to cut your teeth on. The police department had a good rep.

It had been a rough time at the academy for Tony. The moment someone found out about his background he became the rich guy. For eight months he had to battle the stigma that came with being brought up in a wealthy family but wanting to pursue what was considered a blue collar job. It didn't hurt either that he only had enough money to live off of slices of pizza and the occasional Chinese food. To his fellow cadets he was still the rich guy.

No expected the rich guy to come in first in the physical requirements and third in the mental. They knew he was a jock at OSU, but he was a goofball, who knew more about movies than laws. Tony smiled. He fooled them. They underestimated him and he fooled. He liked doing that to people.

On graduation day after he was handed his diploma along with the rest of the cadets, he was approached by Captain Dennis Worthy of the Peoria Police Department.

"Anthony DiNozzo," Worthy tested his name making DiNozzo sound somehow like a Midwest name.

"Yes, sir," Tony said shaking his offered hand.

Worthy, who stood five foot eleven, appraised the taller, younger man. He smiled.

"You'd look good in a Peoria Police Department uniform," he said.

Tony smiled: "When do I start?"

"Next week," said Worthy. He liked the kid. No hemming or hawing, he just took the job without question. "Any family here I can meet to congratulate?"

"No, sir. It's just me," Tony said.

"How are you celebrating tonight?" he asked him.

"Slice of pizza. It's all I can afford," he said.

"Your file says you come from wealth," Worthy stated.

"My father is wealthy and he and I don't really speak or see each other," said Tony.

"Well, then, I guess I'm taking you dinner. You are one of my men now," smiled Worthy.

"Thank you, sir," beamed Tony.

"Call me Denny," he said.

"Call me Tony."

"What do you want for dinner?" he asked him.

"Italian," smiled Tony, "or steak."

NCIS

Peoria could be cold, very cold. Tony was glad his trainer and partner, Sgt. Thomas Kuppa, liked to keep the police car cold.

"10-52 at the Tango Bar," the dispatcher announced.

Kuppa picked up the radio: "Car 26. We're on it, 10-4."

"10-4, car 26."

"Disturbance at a biker bar," snorted Kuppa. "Make sure you bring your baton."

Kuppa pulled up in front of the Tango Bar which had a doze Harley Davidsons parked in front of it. Zipping up his winter jacket and putting on his police hat, Tony followed the forty year old Kuppa into the bar. Although he was five inches shorter than Tony, Sgt. Kuppa was physically intimidating with his barrel chest and muscled arms. Long ago he was the starting center for the University of Illinois.

They walked into the bar too see to behemoth bikers going at one another, punch after punch, while male and female bikers cheered them on.

"Alright, break it up," yelled Kuppa.

"It's a contest. Leave them alone," a bearded leather clad biker warned Kuppa.

"We got a call about a disorderly disturbance…"

"Hey, alliteration, sarge," Tony interrupted him.

"DiNozzo, shut up and watch," said Kuppa.

"Fuck you, fuzz," said another biker.

The room was starting to get tense. The two men fighting stopped and with bloodied faces glared at Kuppa and Tony.

"Listen, I don't give a shit if you two beat each other to death, but do it in a ring or somewhere that allows fighting," said Kuppa.

"Fuck you," said a biker, who picked one of the heavy barstools and swung it at Kuppa.

Instinctively, Tony knocked Kuppa out of the way and took the chair on his left shoulder, which dislocated his shoulder. Kuppa pulled his baton and smacked two of the bikers into submission. Tony saw a third biker pulled a switchblade and went to stab Kuppa. He pulled his baton, cracked the man's wrist with his baton breaking it then smacked another biker, who was joining the fray, upside his head.

"Stand down," barked a dark haired, clean shaven biker.

The way everyone reacted it was obvious he was a leader. Kuppa and Tony kept their batons at the ready while everyone backed off of them.

"Hey, officer, you two have provided some entertainment, so I thought I'd cut you some slack. We'll behave," the leader.

"Just try and keep it to less than a riot," said Kuppa. "Come on, DiNozzo."

"Yes, sarge."

Tony followed Kuppa out of the bar.

"You first dust up and it's in a biker bar," said Kuppa to Tony. "You are going to have an exciting career."

"Hey, sarge, that barstool knocked my shoulder out of its socket. Can you put it back?" Tony asked.

"Jeez, kid, let me check that," said Kuppa, who put his hands on his shoulders and started to manipulate it.

With in exhalation from the pain, Tony gritted his teeth, as Kuppa forced his shoulder back into place. When he was done he gently patted the rookie on his hurt shoulder.

"Take care of that for the next few days. If you dislocate it again, you might have to take a trip to the hospital," advised Kuppa.

"Don't want that, sarge," smiled Tony.

"I don't blame you. Hospital visits involve paperwork. I hate paperwork."

"Me, too, sarge," said Tony.

NCIS

He lived in a one bedroom apartment in not the best neighborhood of Peoria near the Illinois River. Whenever he came home in his uniform conversations stopped, and people would stare at him. According to the mayor this neighborhood was on the rise, yet somehow the residents hadn't been told this fact.

The late shift was tough on Tony, so when he got home he'd throw a couple of leftover slices of pizza in the oven then stick tape in the VCR. His choice today was _On the Waterfront_. His mother loved Brando along with Gary Grant and John Wayne. It was until he got older that he realized just how varied his mother's taste was in leading men.

As the opening credits played, he grabbed a beer and his now warm pizza slices then he sat down and started watching he movie. He saw in the stores that there was a new technology out, DVDs. They say it was the best way to watch a movie at home. He made a note to himself that when his inheritance kicked in from his mother, he'd have to check out DVDs.

His telephone rang. He contemplated letting go to his answering machine, but curiosity always got the best of him. Pausing the movie, he put down his slice and got up and picked up the phone.

"DiNozzo," he said.

"Junior," his father's familiar voice reverberated through the phone.

"Dad," he sighed.

"Don't sound so happy to hear from me, Junior," he said.

"Sorry, dad, I just got off my shift. I'm unwinding and getting ready to bed," he said.

"If I was awake at this hour without sleep, it would mean a woman or business deal," his father said.

_Or a bottle of scotch, _Tony thought.

"Well, as a cop I have odd hours," he said.

"Junior, I'm getting married," his father announced.

"Really, dad. I didn't know you got divorced from the last one," he remarked.

"Oh, yes, Marlene. She took a pretty penny of your inheritance," he laughed.

"You disowned me, dad," he said.

"Oh, yes, I forgot. One of these days I should change that," he said. "I want you to come to the wedding. Your uncle Vincent and his children will be there and Carmine' children. Carmine, of course, won't be there. He's still in a hospital for his problem."

"You mean he's still crazy," said Tony.

"You should come to Long Island. It will be your chance to get reacquainted with family," he said.

"Dad, I have not seen most of these people since ma's funeral. They didn't come to my graduation for military academy or even send me a card when my football career was ended on national TV by a safety named Brad Pitt," Tony said.

"Oh," was his father response. "Are you coming?"

"I don't have the time to take. I've only been on the job a few months."

"The job. Junior, you sound so common. Do you at least still play the piano? Your mother loved your playing," Senior said.

"No time," was Tony's answer. _That and it reminds me of ma and that is too painful. _

"You disappoint me, Junior. You're probably going to get shot by some lowlife and die in the gutter," his father said then hung up.

Tony hung up the telephone. Trying to forget his father's call, he returned to his slice of pizza and the movie. He restarted the movie. Brando was in the park playing with Eva Maria Saint's glove. This movie and _North by Northwest_, he thought her perfect.

_Maybe I should find a nice blonde this on my days off and blow off some steam. _Tony smiled at the thought of finding a young woman to share a few hours with. A few hours, though, and nothing more. Getting married and having bad marriages ending in bitterness was his father's specialty not his. No, he'd live marriage to other's and devote himself to the job.

NCIS

The body was bloated from gas and being in the river for more than twenty-four hours, yet Tony could still see that it was the body of teenage girl. Kuppa stood beside, as body was fished out of the water, and cursed.

"What's it look like?" he asked one of the other cops.

"Rape and murder. The DT's will deal with it when they get here," said Rocky Sheldon, a grizzle old street cop.

DT, detective. Tony was somewhat resentful that the detectives got to catch the bastard who did this. He wanted to track them down and catch them. It was one things being a street cop on patrol reacting to every little and big crime, but detectives got to put a target on a criminal and go after them. That's what he wanted in the end. He wanted to be a homicide detective.

"Well, she won't be going to her prom," Jimmy Taggert remarked.

"I hope they catch the bastard and he never makes it to lockup," said Kuppa.

Suddenly, Tony's stomach churned and he could feel his dinner working its way up his throat.

"Oh, God," he mumbled then moved quickly away from his partner and vomited all over the ground.

"There she blows," yelled someone.

Taggert looked at Kuppa: "His first floater?"

"Yup," was the answer.

"It gets better, kid," said Taggert. "Eventually, you will be able to see the worst sight in the world and all you'll want to do is make a joke to blow off the steam."

"I don't think so," Tony mumbled.

"Oh, I'd bet on it," Taggert laughed. "You got to learn to deal with death. How do you deal, sarge?"

"Alcohol," said Kuppa.

"See. Jokes or drinks, some do it with sex, otherwise you'll go home and eat your gun. The more sensitive you are the more you have to find a way to cope with it," Taggert said to him.

"Yeah, I guess," said Tony. His green eyes looked into Taggert's blue eyes.

Taggert could see it in his eyes. The kid didn't believe him, but he'd understand someday. You had to find a way to cope with the horrors you'd see as a cop. Alcohol, jokes, or sex, or all three. He'd find out someday.


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter Two

When they arrived at the Pere Marquette Hotel, a large brick famous building for Peoria, Tony saw Captain Worthy barking orders to some unies. He and Kuppa walked over to listen to orders.

"We are on a gun run. A man was shot in the hotel and our shooter is still in the hotel hiding. We have to do a floor by floor search. He's armed and he's dangerous," Worthy explained then he noticed Kuppa and DiNozzo. "Kuppa, your shift just start?"

"Yeah, cap," he answered.

"Good. You and the kid take the elevator to the top floor with two others you pick then start working your way down via the stairs. I want this bastard."

"Got ya, cap."

"Come on, Sarge, this is sort of like Sean Connery in the _Anderson Tapes_, except we're not robbing every floor of an expensive apartment building," said Tony.

"Kid," Kuppa said, "Shut up."

Kuppa, Tony, and two others took the elevator up to the top floor. As they exited Tony asked Kappa a question: "How many rooms does this place have?"

"286," he answered.

"Cool," said Tony.

After Kuppa sent the other two to the other end of the hall, he and Tony proceeded down the hall checking doors to see if they were locked and then knocking if they were to check on the guests of the hotel. Tony, who had his 9mm Berretta out, knocked on the door.

"Hello," a female voice said.

"Hello, ma'am, the police we are just checking on your safety. There is a dangerous man loose in the hotel who we are looking for," he said.

He could hear her behind the door breathing then she opened the door and smiled at Tony. She was brunette around twenty-six and in a bathrobe. Tony put his gun down by his side.

"Hi, Miss…," he paused to let her fill in her name.

"Anne Jenkins. I here on for a marketing conference," she said.

It was dark outside so the lights of the room reflected in the widow, as did the contents of the room. He saw a man with a Glock in his hand in this reflection now. The man was in his thirties, Caucasian, and nervous.

Tony smiled at her and she seemed to relax. His smile was his secret weapons, that and having people underestimate him.

"I took a marketing glass in college. I wasn't very good at it," he said.

"DiNozzo," Kuppa sighed getting irritated.

He put his hand up to warn Kuppa of trouble then he motioned with his head for Anne to step aside. She shuffled her feet to the side, and then Tony kicked the door open and yelled "Freeze!"

He aimed his gun at the man, who immediately opened fire. Tony pushed the young woman to the floor and opened fire himself. He felt the bullet pierce his shoulder, as Kuppa came into the room. Tony also knew that he had slightly wet himself. He hoped no one else noticed. It was his first shooting. Football was easier. The perp was on the ground, so Kuppa rushed over to him. He checked him.

"He's dead," said Kuppa then he looked at Tony, who was on the floor bleeding with the young woman crying. "Ah, shit."

NCIS

Tony woke up in the hospital with his right shoulder bandage, hooked up to machines and Kuppa looking at him with a wry smile on his face.

"Your first GSW, kid," he smiled.

"Hopefully, my last one," said Tony sounding almost pouty.

"Captain Worthy is talking about a medal for you," said Kuppa.

"I don't want one. I think I almost got her killed," he said.

"Shit, no. You pushed her out of the way, which is how you ended up with the shoulder wound," said Kuppa. "You did a good job, so accept it and move on."

"Yeah, sure. When am I getting out of here, sarge?" he asked.

"When the doctor says so and no sooner," he answered with a laugh.

"I hate hospitals. I hate hospital beds. I mean I really hate them," he said sounding like he was about to have a panic attack.

"Why do hate them so much?" Kuppa asked getting annoyed by his rookie's behavior.

"Because I was sitting in my mother's right beside her when she died," he said.

"How old were you, kid?" asked Kuppa.

"8."

"You have a right to hate them then," he said. "Listen, I'll talk to the doctor and see how long you have to stay here."

"Thanks, sarge," he said his right leg shaking nervously under the sheet.

"Be right back," he said

"Sarge and can you ask them if it's possible that I leave no later than tomorrow? I'll never rest as long as I'm in here," Tony pleaded.

"I'll take care of it, kid."

"Thanks, sarge," Tony said softly.

"Let's try and not make visits to the hospital regular thing," said Kuppa.

"I'll try my best," Tony smiled.

Kuppa shook his head. The kid was almost as much trouble as a woman, yet he liked him. The was something about the kid you couldn't help but like.

NCIS

Tony was glad to have his two week sick leave over and done with. Even he had watched enough movies in that time period, so that he started reading books again. He was raised by his mother to be a little intellectual with piano lessons and reading books that were not for his age group. For years after her death he found solace in books and movies, but the military academy his book reading fetish made him a nerd and got his ass hoisted up a flagpole, so it was then that he decided to lose the intellectual side of himself and become a jock and jocks motion. They needed to do things not sit and read. Thankfully, jocks liked movies.

Now He needed movement, action, something to keep him from being bored, something to occupy his mind so that he didn't dwell on things best forgotten. Walking into the precinct, he went into the sqaud room and saw Kuppa getting his gear together.

"Kid, you're back," he smiled.

"Miss me?" asked Tony.

"Two weeks breaking someone else in, it was a bitch. Don't get shot again," he said.

"Let's roll," Tony smiled.

"10-50 in back of building. 4th Street and Vine. Complaints that it sounded like a baby crying," dispatched called over the radio.

"Car," Tony paused and looked at Kuppa. "What car are we in?"

"29."

"Car 29 responding, 10-4," Tony said.

Kuppa drove them to the area. There was a Chinese restaurant and apartment building. He parked and they got out. Tony walked down the alleyway. It was a cold night and he heard a baby crying coming from the dumpter. Tony ran over to the dumpster, lifted the lid, and saw a small baby crying its red while freezing in the dumpster. He took off his jacket, climbed in, wrapped the baby in his jacket and handed the child to Kuppa.

"Jesus, DiNozzo, we better get the kid to an ER right away," Kuppa growled.

Tony climbed out of the dumpster and dusted himself off. _What the hell is wrong with someone dumping a child? Who could do that? _

As he followed his partner into the car, Kuppa forced the baby into his arms.

"I'm driving, kid. You have to hold the baby," He barked.

Tony held the poor defenseless baby in his arms. Its whole life depended on someone else, someone to bath it, change it, dress it, feed it, and love it. That was just way too much responsibility. He'd seen too many parents fail at the job of being a parent to ever want one to have such a creature depend up on him love and life. _If my father has taught me anything, it's that I'm bachelor material. _

NCIS

Dressed in jeans, a black shirt and an antique WWII leather bomber's jacket, he walked into the pub. With a practiced eye, he sized up the women in the bar. Blonde, nice; red head, not really his type; brunette, very nice; and there in the corner a raven haired beauty. He had his target for the night.

Walking up to the bar, he waved to Bobby, the bartender, who came right over.

"Tony, what can I get you?" he asked.

"Jameson's on the rocks and tell me if the dark haired beauty in the corner is with someone," he said.

"She with two other young woman," Bobby told him.

"Excellent," he smiled. "What is she drinking?"

"Pinot Grigio," he said.

"Send her over a glass my compliments," he said.

Bobby poured a fresh glass then brought it over and nodded to Tony, who lifted his whiskey and smiled. He could tell from her reaction to his smile that it was going to be a good night.

He woke up in her bed in her apartment. It had been a nice evening which ended with some mind blowing sex. He hadn't expected just how wild she was and she was wild.

His pager went off. He was on call for overtime if needed. He checked the number - 911. It was Kuppa.

"Hey, Ellen," he said softly, "I have to go."

"Why?"

"Police emergency," he smiled.

"I like cops," she purred.

"Then I'll leave you my card. Call me. I thin you and I can have some fun together," he said then got out of bed and grabbed his discarded clothes.

He rushed back to his apartment to make his phone call. He Kuppa.

"Where the Christ have you been?" he yelled.

"With a woman," Tony answered.

"Get in right away. We got a cop killer. Sgt. Milken and Officer Patterson were shot dead in their patrol car," he said. "Everybody is being called in. All hands on deck."

"I'll be, sarge, in fifteen minutes, twenty tops," he said.

He got dressed in his uniform and grabbed his winter uniform jacket because March came in like a lion and the lamb hadn't shown up yet then rushed out of his apartment and got into 68 Mustang and drove to the precinct. Parking his car he rushed into see Kuppa talking to Captain worthy. He walked up to them. Worthy looked at Tony.

"Take the kid and patrol the waterfront. Remember the description of our guy - six foot, dark hair, longish, beard, jeans, leather jacket. Anybody resembling that bring in," he said then walked away.

"Come on, kid," said Kuppa.

"Right behind you, sarge," he said.

Sunday afternoon near the warehouse district was deserted except for a few vagrants. They slowly cruised the area looking for something to stand out. Tony noticed an open door at one of the warehouses.

"Sarge, open door," he pointed. "We should check it."

"I'll call in backup just in case then we'll check it out," said Kuppa. "Take a walkie talkie and open the trunk and grab us the vests."

After giving Kuppa his best and putting on his own, Tony walked the car as he called for backup. He pulled his sidearm and walked towards the open door.

"Kid," called Kuppa, "I go in first."

Kuppa kicked at the door and looked in then he stepped into the warehouse and someone opened fire on him. He took two in the vest and one in the forehead falling to the ground dead. Tony opened fire emptying his full clip in the direction of the gunfire.

He pulled his walkie talkie and screamed into it: "Officer down! Warehouse district, car 26. Officer down. I need a bus!"

Tony discharged his empty clip and slipped a new one into his sidearm and then entered the warehouse. Slowly he checked around until he found the body of the prep. He had eight rounds in him and was dead. Tony holstered his weapon and returned to Kuppa.

His sarge was dead. Tony dropped to his knees and fought back tears. He didn't want to cry, but the man was good to him, treated him fairly. He liked him. Tony had plenty of buddies but he didn't get close to many people. He was getting close to Kuppa.

The sound of police sirens and an ambulance filled the background. Re-enforcements were almost here, but they weren't necessary. The man responsible for killing now three cops was dead. Tony shook his head and stood up. It was going to be a long few days.

NCIS

The funeral for the three fallen cops was packed. Officers from all over the state showed up in their dress uniforms to show their respect. Tony was up for a second medal for killing the perp. He didn't want.

As the bagpipes played _Amazing Grace_, he stood with a sea men and women in their dress uniforms fighting back tears for the fallen. It was at this moment he understood the concept of the thin blue line - police officers standing in harms way to protect civilians from the worst part of society. It was at this moment he was glad Coach had talked him into becoming a cop. He was meant to be one. It suited him in many ways.

The service was over and the crowd and police officers started to break up. Mrs. Kuppa and their fifteen year old son were with the chief of police, Captain worthy and a few other of the white shirts, the bosses. He took a deep breath and walked over to the widow to offer his condolences.

"Mrs. Kuppa, I'm Tony DiNozzo," he started to speak.

"He talked about you. He told me you were going to be a great cop someday," she smiled sadly then she didn't something Tony couldn't believe.

She handed him his badge.

"He'd want you to have this. Tommy isn't allowed to be a police officer. His father told him he wanted something better for him, but you are one. You should have his badge," she said.

Tony's eyes filled with tears as he accepted the badge.

"Thank you, ma'am," he said.

"Take care of yourself, Tony," she said.

Gripping the badge in his right hand he walked away and headed towards where he parked his car. The tears spilled annoyingly from his eyes, but he tried to focus on that badge in his right hand. Sgt. Kuppa was a good cop; he had a lot to live up to.

Getting in his car, he had a bit of a breakdown. He started sobbing, something he hadn't done since his mother's funeral. He's father told him it wasn't proper to show so much emotion in public, so he tried not to. But sarge's death touched him. He was going to miss the man and his gruff affection.

"I'll make you proud, sarge," he vowed to himself.

Starting his car, he headed home. He had a bottle of Jameson's waiting for him and maybe Ellen will call him and he could lose himself in sex.

NCIS

There were some cops who could go thirty years and never draw their gun, and then there were some cops how were trouble magnets. Officer Tony DiNozzo was a trouble magnet, and without Sgt. Kuppa he also became a risk taker. Without his sarge's guiding hand, Tony took chances.

His new partner was a man who could have gone thirty years without drawing his gun, but then Sgt. George Steel met Tony DiNozzo. Captain Worthy thought they'd be good for each other.

The dispatcher broke the silence of their patrol car: "10-31 occurring in the Murphy building, Jewelry exchange."

"Car 32. We are responding. 10-4," Tony said into he radio then hung it up.

They pulled up to the jewelry exchange. Within the building there were six jewelers. It was now for its alarm system and the number of burglars who tried to crack it.

It was a chilly night, not cold, chilly. March was like that. Tony wore his short sleeve uniform shirt even though; it was long sleeve season still. They men got out of the car and with their flashlights examined the pulled grating that should be covering the front entrance of the Murphy Building.

"Someone's in there," stated Steel.

Tony rolled his eyes at the obvious statement, but didn't say a word.

"I'll call in for backup," he said pulling out his walkie talkie.

"I'll go in and start looking around. He might be gone already," said Tony then entered the building without waiting for a command from Sgt. Steel.

Tony remember that they best stock jewelry store with the best alarm was on the third floor, so he decided to use the staircase instead of the elevator and check it out. Taking the steps two at a time, he headed up the stairs. Stopping on the second floor landing when he heard a noise. He turned off his flashlight and pulled his gun.

Coming down the stairs slowly was a man clad in back and carrying a backpack. Tony amused the backpack was filled with diamonds and what have you. He turned on the flashlight and shined it on the man.

"Gary Grant you're not," quipped Tony.

Before he could even tell the man to freeze, or identify himself, the guy threw the bag at Tony hitting him in the face then he leapt from his position on the stairs at Tony hitting him with the force of a car, as they both tumbled down the hard concrete and metal stairs.

When they stopped tumbling, Tony could taste his own blood in his mouth and felt as if he had broken at least one rib and maybe an arm. The burglar pulled a knife and stabbed at Tony, who made the mistake of trying to block the knife with his broken arm. The blade entered his chest then Tony heard three gunshots and the burglar fell back dead.

"I don't believe I had to shot him," was all Sgt. Steel said.

"Yeah, sorry about that, Sgt. Steel, but can you call be a bus, or if they are too busy then how about a cab," Tony joked as he stared at the knife in his chest and wondered if he was going to live.

"Shit, yeah, sure, I'll get you an ambulance," said Steel.

"Appreciate that," mumbled Tony as he felt unconsciousness beckoning him. "I think I'll take a nap now, feeling tired."

Chapter Three

Philadelphia

Captain Worthy had never seen a young cop take to the job so easy and so well. He was proud of the young man. In 18 months he managed four major medals, half a dozen commendations and only a few reprimands and they were because of his need to talk back. Yeah, he made too many visits to the hospital already but the kid had a knack for getting into and out of trouble. But Worthy was sure he'd outgrow that with experience.

Now he had to decide if Tony was ready for this offer. A close friend of his who was now an Inspector with the Philadelphia Police Department was now looking for someone from outside their department, outside the state, for an undercover job.

"Bob, I got this kid. He's from the East Coast and he's Italian, smart, instinctive, perfect for what you looking for, but he's only been on the job for 18 months," Worthy said.

"Dennis, he sounds perfect. Can I meet him?" asked Inspector Bob Shirley.

"Whenever you fly in then we'll have dinner at the Greek diner. No one will notice us and we can take up the table all night," Worthy said.

"If he's good, I'm taking him from you. He'll be mine," said Shirley.

"I know. I have a feeling that Peoria is just too small for this kid."

NCIS

Shirley got to the diner and saw Worthy in a booth with a young, handsome man with dark sandy hair and green eyes. _He doesn't look Italian. _He continued to the booth and sat down across from Tony. _And he's too damned handsome in my opinion to be tough enough for this job. _Even though he'd seen his file, Shirley had a problem believing this pretty boy was the tough assed cop in the personnel file.

"Inspector Bob Shirley, Philadelphia Police Department, this is Officer Anthony DiNozzo," Worthy made the introduction.

"I've been meaning to ask you," Shirley started, "I saw in your file that you went to OSU and played ball and basketball. Which were you better at?"

"Both. I was good at both," smiled Tony.

_Okay, at least he's confident. _

"Has you boss here told you what I'm after?" asked Shirley.

"No, he's left me in the dark," said Tony.

"In Philly we got this crime family called the Macaluso. Currently, the head of the family is Mike Macaluso. He's a clever, mean bastard, who I'd like to see behind bars. In order to do this I want to send a man undercover into the family to collect enough evidence to nail him, his capo, his consigliere, underbosses, and whoever else I can," said Shirley.

"Sounds like fun," smiled Tony.

"Believe me, it won't be fun," said Shirley.

Tony gave him a dead smile then spoke to him in Italian: "_The family is always fun, but it is also dangerous. You have to embrace the fun and ignore he danger_."

"Your Italian is good. You don't look really Italian," said Shirley.

"Dye my hair black and I do. Sorry that my mother was English. The Paddington's were blessed with two things: fair hair and skin and money," he smirked. "I speak the Italian language fluently, as well as Spanish, I have an understanding of the mafia, and I can play the part. And I've been in the Midwest long enough that no one in the East knows me. I'm perfect for this."

"You don't mind becoming a Philly cop?" Shirley asked.

"I like being a cop," said Tony.

Shirley had to admit that the kid seemed to have the balls for the job and some hair dye would take care of the looks.

Shirley looked at Worthy: "You are right about him. He'll do."

"Does that mean I'm going undercover for you?" asked Tony.

"Yep," he said. "It's a joint deal with the FBI. We need their help to set up an identity for you."

"Can I pick the name?" asked Tony.

"No. The name will be chosen by us and the FBI. As a matter of fact, you need to pack your life up because we have to be at Quantico in two days to start your makeover," said Shirley.

"No problem. I basically own some clothes and movies," he said.

NCIS

Quantico was an experience for Tony. The town of Quantico was on the Potomac River. Besides the Marine Corps Base Quantico, there was the DEA training academy, the FBI training academy, the FBI lab, and NIS office. According to Shirley he was going to meet his FBI liaison today, which meant he was going to get his cover today.

He walked into a conference room, which was stark and with only a picture of the president on the wall, with Inspector Shirley and Captain Bill Delaney, who would be running his undercover op. They sat down and waited for the FBI to show up.

"FBI, they set the meeting and they're late," sighed Delaney. "Fuck me that we have to work with them.'

"Behave yourself," said Shirley. "We need the FBI. We don't want Tony wearing a wire, so they will do most of the long to medium surveillance for us."

"Yeah, I know. And they'll do it twenty-four/seven, which the commission won't sign off on for us," said Delany, who then looked at Tony. "Don't worry, kid, I'll be there, if I have to sleep in their van. I'll be a pain in their ass making sure you're safe."

The door opened and in walked to FBI agents in their suits and attitudes. The one who reminded Tony of a mix of Tim Conway and a bullfrog. He looked at the three Philly cops and grinned.

"We have your cover, Officer DiNutso," he said.

"That's DiNozzo," Tony corrected him.

The agent looked at him as if he was a poseur.

"_My family got tired of people not being able to spell it correctly, hence DiNozzo not DiNutso,_" Tony said in Italian. The agent smiled.

"I'm Special Agent Fornell," Tobias Fornell introduced himself.

Fornell slid a folder down the table and it stopped in front of Tony, who opened the folder. He smiled. His name was going to be Antonio DiNatale.

"We gave you a good Sicilian name," said Fornell. "You have left Cleveland in order to avoid an FBI investigation on black market drugs. You are a bit of a dandy, though you are known to have a bit of temper, but it takes a lot for you to lose it. You're already been made, so don't worry about having to kill someone in front of a made man to make your bones."

"I love this kind of talk. Is anyone I know sleeping with the fishes?" smiled Tony.

Fornell shook his head then he looked what Tony was wearing: jeans, OSU tee shirt, and leather jacket.

"You are going to need a new wardrobe," said Fornell.

"Italian designers only," said Tony with a different attitude. "Brioni, Armani, and Ermenegildo Zegna. Also custom shirts and silk ties only."

"Who do you expect to pay for this?" asked Fornell.

"I'll do it myself if I have to," said Tony, his green eyes blazing now.

"We'll chip in if we have to," Delaney said. "We'll take up a collection in the squad room, if we have to. You cheap sons-of-bitches."

"Bill, cut the shit," said Shirley.

"We'll talk about it and work something out," said Fornell. "Study the file. Become that man, DiNozzo, it will save your life."

"Trust, I'll be like DeNiro in The Godfather Two. You wont' know me from the real thing," he said.

"You're going to be a pain in the ass, aren't you?" Fornell said.

"I am who I am," Tony said.

"I got an acquaintance at NIS who'd be able to kick your ass into shape," smiled Fornell.

"NIS?" Tony asked.

"Navy federal agents," answered Fornell.

"Who'd want that job?" smirked Tony.

NCIS

His introduction to the Macaluso Family had to be memorable without getting him killed. Intel had been collected to le them know that Mike Macaluso's twenty-two year old daughter, Gina, had a date at Anastasi Seafood Bar & Restaurant on S. 9th Street in the Philly's Italian Market. Fornell arranged to have dinner with another FBI agent that night. He wanted to see the debut of Antonio DiNatale.

Gina Macaluso was a mob princess, who was known for her beauty. She had chestnut colored hair and eyes so brown that they were almost black. Any man who dated her first had to have the permission of her father Mike Malacuso or her Uncle Charles. Her date that night was a yes man named Angelo Rossi, who was thought of as a good date for her. He was in the family but he knew his place.

From his table were he sat eating a delicious Prawn and pasta, while his partner had spaghetti and meatballs, he watched Tony DiNozzo enter the place. He was dressed in a tan Brioni suit with a light blue dress shirt and a red silk and a nice pair of Italian loafers. He looked the part. When he saw the way he walked past people observing them and judging them in seconds. He was a prince and everyone else was a pauper. Fornell smiled.

Tony walked past the table with Gina and Angelo on his way to the bar. He stopped and checked her out. She looked at him with disinterest at first then he smiled at her and Fornell actually noticed she blushed. He then walked to the bar and sat on a stool.

Fornell observed that Angelo was none to happy with DiNozzo. He could see the insecure young getting angrier and angrier as Gina kept looking over at Tony.

The bartender approached Tony.

"What can I get you?" he asked.

"MaCallan 18," he said without even looking at the bartender.

The bartender took a few moments to go to the top shelf to grab the MaCallan then poured him a drink. He placed it in front of Tony, who dropped a twenty on the bar.

"Keep the change," he said.

Tony took a sip of his drink then turned on the stool and looked at Gina. He lifted his drink and toasted her before taking another sip. Fornell actually started feel sorry for Angelo. He was being outclassed.

Angelo had enough. He got up and walked over to Tony in the bar area.

"Who the fuck are you?" Angelo demanded.

"Down boy, I'm not in the mood to be yapped at," said Tony then he took another sip of his drink.

"Do you know who I am?" barked Angelo.

"No, why don't you? Maybe you have amnesia," smiled Tony.

Fornell paid lose attention to this exchange. Either Tony made the right impression here or this op was DOA. _Come on, kid, you can do it. _

"I could have you…" Angelo was about to threaten Tony.

Tony put his glass down on the bar, slid gracefully off the stool and stood to his full height and looked slightly down at the shorter by three inches Angelo Rossi. His sea green eyes were without emotion, almost dead.

"Do you know me?" he asked calmly in a soft voice.

"No, I don't," said Angelo with a smirk, as if he was somehow being witty.

"Let me introduce myself. Antonio DiNatale. Now I don't' care about who you are, though I will say your date is a lovely young woman," he said. "Go away now, but I embarrass you."

Fornell scanned and saw there were at least six Macaluso Family members in the place to observe this. None of them seem in a hurry to help Angelo out. They were more interested in Tony.

Angelo grabbed Tony's suit jacket and then it happened: Tony snapped, just like Antonio DiNatale would. He roughly brushed the man's hands away then slapped him across the face like he was slapping someone he didn't fear.

"Brioni. You do not grab Brioni. Do you understand that?" he said. "Touch me again and I will hurt you so bad you'll be asking someone to put you down like a dog.

Fornell was impressed so far, but now he became even more so.

Tony slipped into Italian: "_Last man who touched me like that couldn't use his hands for months. Be a smart little boy and go home and have your mother tell you how special you are." _

He pushed a humiliated Angelo out of the way then walked over to the table where Gina was sitting. He sat down. They hadn't even ordered their food yet.

"Do you mind if I join you?" he asked.

"Please do," she said.

"Antonio DiNatale," he said.

"Gina Macaluso."

"Macaluso," he said impressed. "You are not only beautiful but connected. Impressive."

Angelo couldn't take it any longer. He strode over to Tony and made the mistake of his life. Grabbing him by his suit jacket again, he pulled him out of his seat. The next thing anybody noticed was Tony brought his right elbow up to Angelo's jaw then a short left to his gut then followed up by grabbing his head, bending him over, and kneeing him in the face breaking his nose, blooding his face, and knocking him out cold.

It was then that the highest ranking Macaluso Family member walked over and introduced himself.

"I'm Tony Amato," he said to Tony then he looked at Gina. "You okay, Gina?"

"Just having dinner here with Antonio," she smiled.

"I understand," he said then looked at Tony. "Treat her good, if you know what's good for you."

"I always treat beautiful women well," he smiled.

"Sure," said Amato, who then nodded and two men came over and carried Angelo out.

Fornell almost couldn't suppress his smile. They were in. The smartass, cocky bastard not only pulled it off, he was having dinner with Gina Macaluso. _This just might work after all. _


	3. Chapter 3

Chapter Four

Tony settled in to an apartment in the Italian section of South Philly. Settling in meant a second date with Gina Macaluso, which made his handlers happy. She invited him out for a night clubbing. Of course, he said yes.

She chose a place called Club Del on Bank Street near Market, not far from the Delaware River. Instead of driving her he was picked up in a black 1994 Cadillac Fleetwood. He dressed in a dark blue Armani suit with a light blue dress shirt and a salmon colored silk tie. He knew this was the area of dressing down. Grunge was popular and many women liked Goth and Punk while the trend for guys was to look androgynous, but he was trying to impress old school mafia men not people his own age. A gold Rolex hung from his right wrist and a Smith & Wesson Sigma 9mm in his right pocket because of its small size.

The driver let them off in front of the club. The doorman automatically knew Gina and let them in. The club was loud and the Fugees was playing. The dance floor was overcrowded and the tables full. He followed Gina through a throng of people until they reached a private entrance guarded by a man who looked like he used to play for the Eagles.

"Hey, Gina," he said and opened the for her.

They went and found and empty private room with a two way mirror showing the dance floor. They sat down on a plush sofa and a waitress came in.

"Can we have a bottle of Cristal?" said Tony and handed her a hundred dollar bill.

The waitress took off.

"Nice club, mia bella," he said.

"It's owned by an associate of my father," she said. "Can I do something I've been dying to do?"

"Sure," he said.

Gina was in a nice dress, which showed off her well shaped legs. She turned slightly crossing her legs with right leg ending up on Tony's leg. She caressed his face.

"Tonio, this is what I've been dying to do," she said then kissed him.

_You've got to use her, Tony, but protect her, too, _he thought to himself. He made sure it was a kiss that she wouldn't forget. The waitress returned with the Cristal.

"Just leave it," he said.

"Yes, sir," she said then left.

He pulled the bottle out of the ice, opened it with only the slightest pop, and poured them each a glass before returning the bottle to the ice. He took a sip and smiled at her.

"You know, Gina, I'm no fool. I have to be careful with you," he said.

"Why?"

"Your father. I want to live a n ice long life," he said.

"Then you'll just have to meet him and get his permission to date me," she purred.

"For you, bella, I'd do almost anything," he said.

"Really? Why?"

"Dark brown eyes, thick brunette hair, I'm a sucker for them," he smiled. It was the truth and he was learning that it was best to keep everything he said as close to the truth as possible, so he had less and less lies to remember.

He took his left hand and gently supported her chin then with his thumb his touched her lower lip. Slipping his hand behind her neck and then brought her forward and kissed her. She moaned and he knew he had her. He broke the kiss off and picked up his glass and took a sip of his Cristal.

"You're a heartbreaker, aren't you, Tonio?" she sighed.

"I don't think so," he said.

"Something tells me that I'm going to get my heartbroken," she said.

"Bella, I'll protect you as best I can. How's that?" he said.

"I hope I can believe you," she said, as she became to rub his crotch.

_You can't reject her, DiNozzo. If you reject her, this op is over. If this was just normal night, and she was your date what would you do? _

He became obviously erect, which brought a smile to Gina's face. She got up, slipped off her panties, and straddled his lap.

"I've wanted to do this since you got rid of Angelo for me," she whispered his ear, as she unzipped his pants.

"Mia bella," he said to her as he became to kiss her neck and she lowered herself down on him.

"Oh, God, Tonio," she said his name.

NCIS

When Tony got home, he let himself into his apartment and immediately knew something was wrong. As he turned on his light, he pulled his sidearm out of his pocket and pointed it at Fornell, who sat in his living in an armchair.

"Did you enjoy your date, DiNutso?" he asked Tony with a smile.

"It was a blast. What are you doing here?" he asked.

"Call it a mental checkup. I wanted to make sure your head was on right," he said. "She's a tool, remember that. You are using her to get to the family."

"She's also a person, Fornell," he said. "I'm going to try and protect her as much as I can."

"Unless she doesn't want the protection," he said. "Take your time with her, make sure she needs protecting before you start acting like her hero."

"Why are you taking such an interest in this case?" Tony asked him as he sat down on the sofa.

"I'm based in DC. I was brought in because no one in Philly knows me, much like you. If this is successful I'll get my own team of agents. I want that. Why are you here?" he asked Tony.

"I'm a cop. I like being a cop, even if it means going undercover," he said.

"Takes a special kind of cop to do undercover work, takes one who doesn't mind becoming someone else. Usually that is because you don't like being who you are to begin with. Do you like Tony DiNozzo, DiNozzo?" said Fornell.

"I like me, Fornell. I also like to play pretend. Call it a love for movies," smiled Tony.

"Yeah, that's what I'll call it," said Fornell. "You're going to be meeting Mike Macaluso soon, aren't you?"

"Dinner on Friday. Hopefully, I'm not found in a landfill on Saturday," he chuckled.

"We'll be watching, DiNutso," he said then he stood up. "I wouldn't mind keeping you around for awhile."

"Is it because I'm cute?" Tony replied.

"Get some sleep. So far, so good. Where are you having dinner with Mike Macaluso?"

"A brownstone on Fitzgerald Street in Girard Estates," said Tony.

"They having you to the house. They're interested in you," said Fornell. "Be careful, you might end up married to a mafia princess if you're not careful."

"Not funny, Fornell," growled Tony.

"Who says I'm joking," he said.

"I may sleep with her, but I won't marry her. I won't do that to her," he said.

"May sleep with her," repeated Fornell, who then laughed. "You'll have to do worse than that before this is over. Just make sure that if you cross a line it's not too far over that we can't help you back. We can forgive minor sins, even one or two major ones, but you can't become one of them."

Fornell left him alone with his thoughts. Mike Macaluso was the big prize, but if this was done right, he would have to damage the whole Macaluso Family beyond repair. This was about taken down the whole clan, not just one man.

NCIS

It wasn't the most impressive brownstone Tony had seen, but then again he grew up in the Hamptons and visited Park Avenue with his mother to see her friends. Sometimes she'd dress him up like a little sailor and show him off to herm snobby friends. He always felt uncomfortable in the presences of his parents' friends. It was odd what memories came back and at odd times.

He rang the door bell and in seconds a burly man with a neck so thick it was like he didn't have one answered the door.

"You Antonio?" he asked.

"Antonio DiNatale," he said.

"Boss is waiting for you in the library. It's on the second floor, second door to the left," he said.

"Let me guess, the room with all the books," he smiled.

Tony walked up the stairs and knocked on the door. He opened it and entered. Behind a mahogany desk sat Mike Macaluso, forty-five years old, salt and pepper hair and a square He looked tough because he was. Sitting in a leather arm chair was his consigliere, James Cane, a leathery, thin man, and sitting on the sofa, the more elegant brother, Charles Macaluso, who acted as his top underboss.

"I take it you're Antonio DiNatale?" said Mike.

"That's me," Tony said.

"Have a seat," he said and nodded at the straight back, hard wooden chair in front of the desk.

"Looks like I've been sent to the principal's officer again," Tony said and smiled.

"I contacted Cleveland. They say you were a young comer, but you got out of town once the FBI started taking apart your black market drug scam," said Cane.

"Consigliere?" Tony said and looked at Cane.

"James Cane," said Cane.

"What sort of Italian name is Cane?" asked Tony.

"One given to my family at Ellis Island," he answered.

"My apologies," he said.

"Why are you here?" asked Mike Macaluso.

"Because Columbus, Ohio is boring and I stand out there," he said.

"Let me ask it a different way - what are you going to do while you're here?" he asked.

"I thought I'd survey the land and look for some opportunities in this town once my money started to run out," he said.

"And my daughter?" he asked.

"I give her all my respect, Don Macaluso," Tony said then he slipped into Italian. "_She is too precious to treat with anything except respect." I mean that in a strange way. Gina is too precious to abuse. _

"Good. I think she is enamored with you. Tomorrow you report to my brother. He'll find you work. Tonight you eat with the family," Mike said.

The meal consisted of antipasto, minestrone soup, braised short ribs with gnocchi, and for dessert tiramisu, which was served with Chianti and espresso with the dessert. Tony sat at the family table beside Gina with her mother Angela sitting across from him. Cane sat beside Angela and the brothers each took a head of the table.

"Thank you, that was a delicious meal," he said.

"I wish my son, Giovanni, was here, but he's in NY at school. I've talked to him and he is interested in who his sister is seeing," said Mike.

"Where is he going to school?" asked Tony.

"Columbia, though he is up for a Rhodes scholarship and wants to study in England. My son is an intellectual," he said with pride.

"I hope to meet him some day," said Tony.

"If you impress me, tomorrow, you will meet him," said Charles.

"So when does he come home, so I can meet him?" Tony asked with a million dollar grin. He was confident, or, at least, he wanted the Macaluso's to think he was confident.

"Cocky bastard. I like that," said Mike.

NCIS

It was a nice day; a hint of the coming warmer weather was in the air. Tony wore a Zegna taupe linen suit with a white shirt and linen brown and white tie along with Italian leather loafers. He sat in the back of the Black Lincoln Continental. Charles handed him a Smith & Wesson semi-automatic pistol with an 8 round clip.

"The meeting is between you and me and Manny Rodriguez and his top advisor. You are my advisor and bodyguard," he smiled. "If I feel insulted, you make the point for me."

"Whatever you say," Tony said.

_Shit, shit, shit. What happens if I have to shoot someone? How far am I supposed to go being undercover? Little sins, maybe one or two major ones, but Shirley or Fornell never mentioned something like this. _

"Where are we headed?" he asked.

"Point Breeze," said Charles. "Passyunk Square lies to the east of where we are going. Maybe we can get some Philly Cheese Steaks afterwards if all goes well."

"I'd like that," said Tony.

Point Breeze was in need of gentrification. A middleclass neighborhood, the residents were working harder than the city to improve the area.

The car pulled up to an abandoned building. Charles and Tony. Tony stuck the gun in his waist and buttoned his jacket. They walked into the abandoned building. In the first floor apartment living room waiting for them was Manny Rodriguez and his advisor, a bald, muscle freak with tats.

"Manny, did we have to meet in your home?" chuckled Charles as they walked in.

"Fucking funny, you Guinea bastard," said Manny.

"Is that an insult?" Tony asked.

Charles smiled and nodded yes.

Before anything else could be said or done, Tony quick drew the weapon, cocked it, and put a bullet in the bald man's knee. He fell to the ground screaming in pain.

"_You fucking pussies. I am going to kill you," _Manny screamed in Spanish.

"_Shut up before I teach you a lesson in manners," _said Tony in Spanish.

Charles smiled as Manny shut up.

"You want to pour drugs into this area. Fine. You Don't sell near the school, you don't sell to kids under sixteen, you don't open up any shooting galleries, and you pay us fifteen percent for doing business in an area we consider ours," said Charles.

"And if we don't listen to you?" asked Manny.

"Tonio, I feel insulted," said Charles.

Tony closed his eyes for a split second then aimed the gun at Manny.

"Okay, I'm sorry. I didn't mean insult you. I'll Alejandro," said Manny.

"Good, I feel we have communicated here," said Charles. "Come on, Tonio, let's go."

Tony and Charles left the building and got into the car.

"Gino's," said Charles.

"Okay, boss," said the driver.

Charles turned to Tony and smiled.

"Well, that son-of-a-bitch won't dance again," Charles said. "I wanted to see how you would react. Idiot would have killed the guy. I don't need any idiots as my assistant. Now a coward would have hesitated and started to sweat and asked me what to do. Nobody needs any cowards. But a smart man acts cool, appraises the situation, and makes a smart decision. No one needed to die. That would have caused a level of animosity we didn't need. But kneecapping him, well, that was a perfect mix of viciousness and effectiveness. I salute you."

"Ave Imperator, Morituri te Salutant," said Tony in Latin. "The Roman legions used to say that before battle. Hail Emperor, we who are about to die salute you."

The car stopped at outside of Geno's, which was located on the corner at the intersection of two streets.

"Go get three whiz wit," Charles said to the driver.

"Okay, boss," said the driver.

"We eat lunch then I can drop you somewhere," said Charles.

"My apartment would be fine."

"You live in Bella Vista, right?" asked Charles.

"Yeah, a two bedroom," Tony said.

"Good. Safe neighborhood. You have my permission and my brother's to date Gina. We know she's not a virgin, but you treat her with respect," he said.

"Of course, I will," said Tony.

"I know you will," he said. "If you need to fuck around on the side, let me know. Sammy can introduce you to the right girls."

"Good to know," said Tony.

"Oh, you start tomorrow, ten am, at the Brothers of Italy Club. You're my number two. I'm going to train you and test you at the same time. You might end up a family member," he smiled.

"Thank you…," he stopped.

"Charles," said Charles. "You call me Charles, Tonio."

Forty minutes later Tony was dropped off at his apartment. He hustled up the steps and let himself into his apartment then he rushed into his bathroom and threw up. The vomit came from the pit of his stomach and raced its way up until his stomach was empty and he was vomiting bile. Once he was done he sat down on the bathroom floor beside the toilet.

"Oh, fuck me. I shot a man for no reason. Jesus. You just don't do that to a man," he said to himself. "I have to cal Shirley and Fornell. I can't do this. Dear God, forgive me. If you exist, please forgive me," he cried.

Chapter Five

Tony lay in bad with Gina. It was snowing out. They were due to have Christmas Eve dinner, the Feast of the Seven Fishes, which was seven courses each with either seafood or fish. As part of his cover he started dating Gina. Now they were serious with each and he is growing to know her better and better he was starting to care for her. On her part she was upset that he had become part of her father's business, as her Uncle's protégé. In a perfect world, Gina would have her family legitimate and out of trouble.

"We should get dressed soon," she said as she played with Tony's chest hair.

He lay on his back staring at the ceiling. His mind was preoccupied with some of the intel he had passed on to Shirley and Fornell. Part of it was a computer disc which he used to copy filed off of Charles' computer. He was hoping to be told that his assignment was coming to a close, that he collected enough information, and that he didn't have to hurt Gina.

His phone rang. He started to get up to answer it but Gina tried to hold him down.

"It might be business," he said then kissed and hustled into the living room.

"DiNozzo," he said.

"The 26th three am, Greek Dinner by the toll booths to go to Jersey," a voice said then hung up.

He hung up.

"Everything, okay?" she yelled from the bedroom.

"Wrong number. We should get dressed soon," he said.

"Can't we spend more time in bed?" she yelled.

"You wanted to introduce me to your brother, didn't you?" he yelled.

Eight months undercover. He was supposed to meet her brother during the summer but he decided to spend the summer in Italy instead. For a month Gina and Angela went over to Italy to see him. Tonight was the night he met Giovanni, or Johnny, as Gina called him.

Wearing jeans and a black dress shirt along with a black leather trench coat. He wore the coat because it was a gift from Gina. Fornell had already made fun of it telling him how much it made him look like a Guido.

They arrived at eight o'clock. Entering the house carrying gifts they were greeted with kisses and told to put the presents under the tree then it came time for the introduction to the brother.

"Johnny, this is Tonio, your sister's boyfriend," Mike introduced him.

Johnny was handsome, two inches shorter than Tony, and dressed like a preppie. He looked Tony over like he was looking at a painting at the Met.

"Green eyes, nice profile. My sister finally has caught a handsome one," said Johnny.

"Johnny," Gina gave him a hug and kiss on the cheek then attempted to wipe the lipstick off of his cheek.

"You and I will have to talk, Tony, before I leave," Johnny said. "Now, Momma, what's for the feasts?"

"Cod fish balls in gravy, stuffed calamari, stuffed-backed lobster tails, linguine with clam sauce, scallops, baccala, and seafood salad," she listed the meal.

"As always, momma, you have outdone yourself," Johnny said then he looked at Tony. "You're in for a treat."

This was family and Tony was starting to feel guilty to be part of it. If he succeeded he was going to rip this family apart, destroy it. It was getting harder and harder for him to think of them as criminals. He needed this to end soon.

NCIS

Tony arrived at the Greek restaurant. He parked his red '96 Pontiac Trans Am. It was a car which suited Tonio. Dressed in jeans, trench coat and white dress shirt, he entered and saw Captain Delaney and Special Agent Fornell waiting for him at a table away from windows. He walked over to them and sat down.

"Alright, you called this meeting. Do you have enough to pull me out?" he asked.

Delaney smiled: "You've down brilliantly, kid."

"But you're not done yet. I figure you got a few more months left in you," said Fornell. "There's talk of some tension and talks between the Macaluso's and the Clemenza's out of New York. What's problem?" asked Fornell.

"There is a dispute over goods coming into the Philadelphia docks, which belong to us," he said.

"To us?" Delaney spoke up.

"Jesus, don't start. It's early in the morning and I'm not leaving character. I'm in too deep," he said. "I feel like Laurence Fishburne in that film _Deep Cover_."

"What's the dispute over?" asked Fornell.

"Counterfeit money coming from North Korea coming into the country and weapons going out of the country. The Clemenza makes a fortune from the goods, but we control the dock. We are taking a great risk, so we want more than five percent," explained Tony.

"What has role been in this?" asked Fornell.

"Remember, I'm Charles protégé. I recommended that we force them to use another port, which will add transportation costs to their end, as well as other risks like us hijacking the trucks. The only ports they can use really are Louisiana or Texas. Fifteen percent doesn't look so bad."

"You trying to start a war, DiNozzo," smiled Delaney.

"No, I'm trying to avoid one," Tony replied.

"Keep it up," said Fornell. "If everything goes well, we can add members of the Clemenza Family to our indictments when this is done."

"It's expected to be a long negotiation," said Tony. "They consider me family for crissake. I mean they're expecting an engagement announcement any day now. I've got Mike talking to me like he expects me to take over from him some day and Charles is treating me like a fucking son. This is fucking easy keeping my cover. I'm starting to get paranoid."

"No one knows anything," said Delaney.

"Jesus, DiNozzo, we got FBI in the parking lot right now. If anybody he vaguely knows the mafia showed up, we'd arrest on suspicion of getting out of their car in a suspicious manner. You've done brilliantly," said Fornell. "You're done the home stretch. What, another six months, seven tops? That's not much to ask for to do this much damage to the mafia."

"Okay, okay, I'll keep it up," Tony said.

"Kid, don't worry. When you're done with this, I'll get you a job with some department other than Philly, so you never have to see this people again," said Delaney.

"Make it a fucking detective gig. I think I've earned that," said Tony.

"Sure, why not?" smiled Delaney. "I think I can swing a detective's gig for you."

"It just won't be Philly or New York," said Fornell.

"Hey, maybe the FBI will hire you," smiled Delaney.

"No offense, Fornell, but the FBI is making me stay in this longer than I want to, longer than I feel safe, so I don't think so with the FBI," he said.

"I could you use in DC. You're good on feet and a natural at undercover work," said Fornell.

"I just don't feel all warm and cozy with you protecting my back Fornell. It's nothing personal. I think it's just has to do with the way the FBI does business," he said. "Can we order some food?"

Delaney laughed: "Sure, kid. Oh, by the way, so far you've given six Philly cops on the take. I know there's more and higher up. I'd like them."

"Anybody else have any requests. Maybe you'd like to know where Jimmy fucking Hoffa is buried," whined Tony.

"Hey, if you can swing it," laughed Delaney.


	4. Chapter 4

Chapter Six

The Brothers of Italy Club was located in Bella vista. For his last night in town before going back to New York Johnny wanted to see some of the guys he grew up with before leaving. Tony was told to go with him and keep him out of trouble. Where Johnny wore chinos and dress shirt and sports coat along with his wool overcoat, Tony wore a black Armani suit, with a light blue dress shirt, no tie, and a camel hair overcoat.

"So you're leaving before New Year's Eve," Tony said, as they were being driven to the club.

"I got friends in New York I want to be with," said Johnny.

"I heard you got the Rhodes Scholarship," said Tony.

"Yeah, Tonio, I did," he smiled. "I'm going over this summer and I'll be gone a year or two. I might head over to Italy afterwards."

Eddie drove them the short distance from Tony's apartment to the club. They got out of the car and a cold wind sent a chill through Tony. He was supposed to take care of Johnny. Who was supposed to take care of him?

They went into the club. There were twenty or so guys there, a couple of waitress, the bartender on duty and a table set up with a buffet of food.

"Tonio," some of the them called out.

Tony had become popular among the men. They liked his style and his smarts, as well as respected that he was being groomed for something big.

"Hey, Tony," called Johnny to Tony Marino.

"Tonio, Johnny, we got a nice buffet catered by Mangini's and free booze tonight. It sort of early New year's and going away party," said Tony. "Who knows, there may be a stripper or two later, so we can expect hummers in the backroom."

Tony and Johnny sat and Johnny looked over at Tony.

"I'm glad you're marrying into my family more than the mooks here. My mother and father don't understand why I hate coming home. I don't belong here anymore," Johnny confessed to him.

"They take some getting used to," smiled Tony.

"I don't know how you do it, Tonio. I see you. You're mind is always working. Yeah, your charm is natural, but everything else about you is thought out. You're a man who likes to keep walls up and control of yourself. I'd hate to be the bastard you lose control with," said Johnny.

"Let me get us a couple of drinks. What will you have?" Tony asked him.

"Nice deflection. I'll have Jack Daniels on the rocks," said Johnny.

Tony waved the waitress over: "Two Jack Daniels on the rocks. And remember, I don't want to have to ice skate on my drink. Not too many rocks."

"Sure," she said then trotted off.

"My sister loves you," Johnny said. "Do you love her?"

"Johnny, I can assure you that Antonio DiNatale loves Gina," he smiled.

It wasn't a lie, but it wasn't the complete truth. Tony DiNozzo didn't love her. He liked her and he felt guilt over what he was doing. But there was no real love there. Attraction, occasionally lust, but not love. If he ever had to do an undercover assignment where he needed to string a woman along, he was determined to fall in love with her.

Three or four drinks into the evening, a stripper showed up. She was attractive and most of the men preened for her and pawed her, except for Johnny and Tony. They remained slightly reserved, slightly above the rest of them.

"Too bad, I can't have you and Gina at one my New York parties," said Johnny. "I don't think you'd be out of place there."

"Sometimes I think I'm out of place everywhere," smiled Tony.

"I know that feeling," Johnny said then he leaned forward and whispered to Tony. "I'm the gay son of a mafia don. How's that for out of place, handsome?"

Tony chuckled.

"I like to read and play the piano besides watch movies," said Tony. "We all have our secret selves we hide from everyone else."

"I'm glad my sister found you. I kind I wish I found you first," smiled Johnny.

"I'll take that as a compliment," Tony said.

"It is," said Johnny.

Charlie Santini walked up to their table. He was known as a malcontent, though; no one disputed his work as a trigger man.

"Hey, Johnny, you're going back to the Big fucking rotten Apple, huh? Can you take this mamaluke with you? He's a fucking interloper poaching our best fucking women," he drawled more than slightly drunk.

"Charlie, go have another drink. We don't need this kind of shit tonight," said Johnny.

"Jesus, have you got a boner for this bastard here, too?" Charlie asked Johnny as he patted Tony shoulder. "you're just like your sister."

Tony could feel thee eyes on him watching and waiting for his reaction. He knew he had to respond but he wanted to wait for the right moment.

"I mean it, Charlie, go away," said Johnny.

"Going to tell your daddy on me, Johnny," Charlie laughed at him.

"You should listen to him," said Tony in a calm, even voice.

"I don't believe Gina sucks your…," Charlie growled.

Tony noticed the waitress walking by with a bottle of Seagram's Seven on her tray. Before Charlie could finish his crude remark, Tony was up and out of his chair. He grabbed the bottle of whiskey and smacked Charlie on the side of his head with it.

The bottle shattered against the man's thick skull, sending glass and whiskey all over the place. Charlie stumbled, as he was bleeding from the side of his head and ear. Tony didn't hold up but threw a right hitting helminthes jaw and sending him over a table. Everyone cleared out of their way.

Tony picked up the table and tossed it aside so he had a clear path to Charlie. He knew if Charlie got up, he'd be dead so he attacked and attacked. His coach always said that the best defense was a good offense. Tony started to kick the prone man. He admitted that black oxford shoes weren't the best shoes to wear for kicking a man when he was down, but they served the purpose. Stomach, head, torso, and head again, he kicked and kicked until he was getting tired and Sammy and Al pulled him away.

Charlie lay there on the floor and unconscious and blood mess. He wasn't dead, but he was hurting. Johnny bent down beside him and checked him out.

"He needs to go to the hospital," said Johnny.

Tony had been breathing deeply, calmed himself. If Charlie lived he made an enemy who was deadly. It was the smartest move he'd ever made but he had to do something. _When did I become Sonny Corleone? I don't even look like James Caan. _

"I need two volunteers to take him and drop him off at an ER somewhere, Don't answer questions, just drop him off," said Tony.

Mikey Castriano and Sonny Costa volunteered to take him to the ER. They dragged his dead to the world body out of club and to a car. Johnny went to the bar and got Tony a drink. He made it a large stiff one then he handed it to him.

"Drink this," said Johnny.

"Sorry I lost my temper," Tony replied then he looked at Benny, who was a trusted underboss.

"He deserved it. If some of these balless bastards turn on you, want to make sure they understand the consequences. Good job, Tonio," said Benny. "I am worried you, though."

"You don't have to worry about me, Benny" smiled Tony then affectionately slapped the man's face.

"I'm starting to see that," Benny smiled back then he looked around. "Bring on the strippers. Let's get this fucking party back on track."

Tony sat back down with Johnny. On the outside he was calm, reasonable, and smiling, but on the inside he was shaking and on the verge of vomiting. Johnny looked over at him and studied him for a moment.

"You aren't who you seem to be," he said.

"Really, what am I?" asked Tony.

"You didn't want to do that to Charlie, but you knew you had no choice. Yeah, once you chose to go at him, you were a fucking animal, but you're heart wasn't in it," Johnny said.

"Hey, Johnny, why don't you change you major from literature to psych," said Tony.

"If I did that, Tonio, I would want to study you," laughed Johnny.

"Let's just get wasted and not study anything tonight," Tony said.

"You don't fool me, Tonio. There's more to you than there seems to be," he said.

"You just see what you want to see," he told Johnny.

"Nay, I don't think so," chuckled Johnny.

Tony didn't respond. He just keeps focusing on keeping his cool.

NCIS

"Because of you we know have enough to start burrowing into on the Clemenza Family's gun running and counterfeiting businesses," said Fornell. "You're the gift that keeps on giving. I mean we had people undercover before, even up to the level of capo, but you are being groomed to be a don. Amazing."

He sat across from Tony in a small diner outside of Pittsburgh. Tony was supposed to be gone on a three day weekend. He told Mike and Charles that after the negoitations with the Clemenza Family he just wanted a few days alone to sleep and sent him off with five grand in cash and a new Rolex.

Fornell looked at DiNozzo. He was exhausted from hiding from being himself. There were rumors that he'd put a man in the hospital last January. It was now September and he'd been undercover for seventeen long months. He'd delivered three computer discs filled with evidence, plus enough insider information for the FBI to start over a dozen investigations into Macaluso and Clemenza business dealings. To Delaney he delivered sixteen cops' names. All on the take and all now being investigated by IA, though they wouldn't be taken down until Tony was out of harm's way.

"We are setting up your disappearance," said Fornell.

"When?" asked Tony.

"Three weeks."

"Okay, you need to grab Gina and offer her a deal once you have me," he said.

"Why? You think she'll be willing to talk?" asked Fornell. "We are talking about her father and uncle here. Is she ready to inform on them?"

"Her brother lives in Italy teaching at some university in Rome now and she's jealous. She talks to me about moving away from Philly once we're married. She's ripe for an offer, Tobias. She wants out of her life," said Tony.

"She'd make a great witness," said Fornell. "What was it that changed her?"

"The fact that Charlie Santini almost killed me. I mean I only ended up with a bullet grazing my ribs and another buried in my thigh muscle, but it was enough to scare her straight. She wants me out of the life and she wants to move away," he said.

"What happened to Charlie?" asked Fornell.

"I'm not sure I can answer that with getting myself into trouble," said Tony nervously sipping his coffee.

"DiNutso, I know you had nothing to do with it whatever it was," said Fornell.

"But what if I could have stopped it, Tobias," said Tony.

"Man tried to kill you and your almost a fucking family member of the Macaluso Family. The only way for you to keep your cover is to shut up and watch him get killed," said Fornell. "What happened to him?"

"Benny Rossi and Al Mancino took him for a swim in the Delware," said Tony. "I found out about it after the act."

"I know, Tony," said Fornell. "You know this place has geat pie, you want a piece."

"Sure," he said.

Fornell waved over the waitress: "Two pieces of banna cream pie."

"Oky, honey," she said then walked away.

"I ever tell you about my friend who works at NIS?" he asked Tony. He was the he needed to get his mind off of things.

"Not much," he said. "You mentioned him once."

"You got a good memory, DiNutso," Fornell said. "He's an ex-marine, a sniper, a real hard ass. He's a brilliant investigator, once he gets a case he doesn't let it go. He's like a dog with a bone. He just keeps chewing on it. Well, they keep trying to pair him with a senior field agent. The poor sons-of-bitches last weeks or months with him. He finally has someone who seems like he might last, Stan, he's been with him two years now, but now the rest of the team is constantly in flux. He's got a set of standards and if you can't keep that standard up then good bye. We ended up with a couple of his throwaways."

"Undercover work is enough tension for me. If I ever work with a partner again I want it to be fun, easy; I don't need a hard ass on my case," said Tony.

The pie came and Tony sampled it. He had to admit that it was delicious, better than he thought it would be. Fornell ate a few bites of his pie then looked at Tony.

"When we grab Gina, do you want to be there?" he asked.

"No. She'll feel betrayed by me after this goes down. She might say no to your offer just to spite me. Let's face it, I'm going to hurt her and she's going to hate me," he said.

"I'll handle her personally," said Fornell.

"Thanks Tobias," he said then he sighed. "I do want you to tell her one things: if she is ever in trouble, all she has to do is contact you and you'll contact me and I'll do anything for her."

"You sure you want to make that kind of offer. It might come back to bite you on the ass," said Fornell.

"Yeah, tell her I'll do anything for her when she needs it," he said.

"Okay, I will," said Fornell, who took another bite of his pie. "Delaney has a job lined up for you. I personally think you should come work for me, but I told him I'd relay the offer."

"Let's hear it?" said Tony.

"Baltimore homicide detective," he said.

"Really, homicide detective. Baltimore," he said excitedly, some life coming back into him. "One of my favorite movies is Diner. Mickey Rourke, Tim Daly, Kevin Bacon, Steve Guttenberg, Paul Reiser, and Daniel Stern. Ellen Barkin is one of the only women in it. Greak flick."

"Never seen it," said Fornell.

"Rent it," demanded Tony.

"Delaney said that Baltimore expects you to take some decompression time before you join he department. They don't want a burnout," he said.

"I'll take a couple of weeks and go to Atlantic City or something," smiled Tony.

"I thought you came from money. Don't you have some summer home you can go off to?" said Fornell.

Tony's green eyes darkened. The last time he heard from his father it was to tell him he was getting divorced and the the trucking company was being sold and he was going into business consulting. Tony got nothing from the deal, but his father wanted him to know. He had his mother's inheritance but he wasn't going to squander that.

"Not really a member in good standing with my family," was all he said.

Fornell let the comment slide.

"So, three weeks from tomorrow, here's how it is going to go down for you," Fornell started to explain to him.

NCIS

It was a simple plan. He is seen buying a Philly cheese steak at Geno's when a car would pull up and Two FBI agents would take him into custody. They make a show of it. He'd be put in the car and they wouldn't stop driving until they were in DC where he would be debrief for a week then two weeks vacation then Baltimore.

"Honey," Gina said to him as they lay in bed. "How about we announce our engagement and wedding plans?"

Tony tensed up.

"Not yet," he said more harshly then he meant to.

"Why not?" she asked.

"We got some things to deal with. Once they are dealt with we'll make the announcement. Give me a month," he said.

"Once we are married, I'm going to want you to get out of the family business. I don't care if my father never talks to me again. I don't want you to become like my father and uncle," Gina said.

"Don't worry, baby cakes, we'll talk about that later," he said then kissed her.

He chose his black Armani because it wore well under difficult circumstances and a drive to DC was difficult circumstances. No tie tonight, he thought, just a trench coat and a crisp white shirt.

Like most nights there was a crowd at Geno's. He and Benny stood in line when then a four door navy blue '98 Pontiac Bonnevile pulled up and and Fornell and another FBI got out of the car.

Fornell looked at Tony: "Antonio DiNatale."

"What do you care?" said Tony.

Fornell flashed his ID: "FBI. You're coming with us."

"Tonio, what are you going to do?" Benny asked in a panic.

"I'm going to go with the man. Go tell Mike and Charles," he ordered.

Tony then stepped forward and let them put handcuffs on him and escort him into the car. Fornell got into the backseat with him. The other FBI drove off. When they were well cleare of the area, Fornell undid the cuffs. The end of the op happened quietly, without fanfare or trouble.

"Welcome back Tony DiNozzo," he said.

"Good to be back," Tony said as he sunk back into the seat. "You still are going to take care of Gina?"

"It's being arranged. I'm escorting you to DC then going back to Philly. I'll deal with her," Fornell said.

"Thanks, Tobias."

"We just helped me with my career. No thanks needed," he smiled.

Tony looked out of the car window. He felt exhausted, but he also felt like a weight had been lifted. That was the last long term undercover he'd ever do again. It was morally and physically exhausting. _The Macaluso's are going to hate me when they find out Antonio DiNatale was a cop._

Chapter Seven

Baltimore

The FBI put him up in Sheraton on K street. It was a nice run, not that he spent much time in it. Every day for almost eight hours a day, two to three FBI agents would debrief him, duble checking, triple checking his stories and information. Every night he went to the same pizza parlor and ordered himself several slices of pizza with extra cheese, sausage and pepperoni. After nine days, they had finally finished with him.

Special Agent Lane sat across from Tony with a smile.

"We are finally done," he said.

"This was starting to become like that movie _Groundhog Day_ with Bill Murray. Every day the same day. It was starting to drive me nuts," said Tony.

"Special Agent Fornell has a message for you," said Lane. "His message is she took the deal and will be entering witness protection."

Tony nodded. At least Gina would be safe. He had done at least one thing right.

"So I am a free man. I can go on vacation," Tony said.

"Where are you off to?" asked Lane.

"Atlantic City," he said.

NCIS

Instead of Atlantic City Tony went apartment hunting in Baltimore. For reasons he blamed his undercover work, he didn't want to live in Little Italy, so he chose Fells Point. On Thames Stree he found a nice one bedroom apartment above an antique sore. It had a great view of the harbor and gave him the feeling of seculsion.

He went on a shopping spree buying buying a bed, sofa, chairs, dishes, kitchen stuff, books, and a VCR to start rebuilding his movie collection once again. Somewhere in New York was his mother's baby grand piano but he was ready for that. Once his apartment was settled he bought himself a '97 black Corvette Coupe. After so long in an undercover assingment this was his chance at a normal life and he wanted that chance.

The first week he got his apartment together and the second week he didn't leave it. He watched TV, read books, ate delivery. By the time Monday morning came he was ready to get back to work.

Having spent two years in suits, he showed up for work in jeans, an OSU grey tee shirt, a red zip up OSU hoodie, and a leather jacket. He showed up in the homicide detectives' squad room looking for the Major, who was in charge of homicide.

"You DiNozzo?" Major frank Raimey asked him then offer him his hand to shake.

"Yes, sir," he said then shook his had.

"You've been to personnel yet?" Major asked him.

"Yes, sir, I've got my ID, badge, and department issued cellphone. Never really carried one before," he said with a smile.

"Cellphone means you now a homicide detective and on call twenty hours a day," Major told him.

"I can live with that," Tony said.

"I've your service firearm at my desk. Let's go into my office and chat then I'll assign you to a parner," said Raimey.

Raimey's office was filled with momentos and photos from mayor to governor to family and even Cal Ripken and Brooks Robinson. Tony sat across from him as he sat there and stared at his new junior grade detective. He slid his service sidearm over to Tony. It was a 9mm. Beretta. Tony stood up and attached the holster to his belt on his right side then sat back down.

"No homicide experience, so I'm putting together with Kirsh. He retires in six months, which gives you six months to learn from him," Raimey. "Let me introduce you to Kirsh. You can take the desk next to him."

"Thank you, Major," said Tony.

Det. Herman Kirsh had been a Baltimore cop for twenty years which meant he had seen it all and developed a hard-shell of snark to deal with what he'd seen.

They walked into the squad room and up to the desk where Kirsh sat. He was a white haired, pug faced man who was at least three donuts overweight. Major and Tony walked up to his desk.

"Herman, this is your new and last partner," said Major.

Kirsh looked up from his report and stared at Tony.

"I get a male model instead of a cop," said Kirsh.

Tony smiled. He immediately took a liking to Kirsh.

"No arguments, Herman," Major said then he pointed to the desk across from Kirsh. "That's your desk, DiNozzo."

Major walked away.

"Dinozzo, jeez, I get an Italian, too. Couldn't my last partner be a nice Jewish boy I could introduce to my daughter," he said to himself.

"If it makes you feel better I'm half Italian and half English," Tony prodded him.

"What's the English name?" asked Kirsh.

"Paddington."

"Shit, I'm working with Paddington Bear," chuckled Kirsh.

Tony smiled. Yeah, he liked Kirsh.

Kirsh' telephone rang. He answered it.

"Yeah, yeah, I got it," he hung then looked at Tony. "Grab a notepad, a pen, medical gloves in the top drawer and follow me. We got a body. And I drive."

Their unmarked car was '97 navy blue Ford Crown Victoria. Their destination was the middleclass neighborhood of Waverly. A teenage girl found her mother murdered in the kitchen when she came home early from school. She forgot her books.

The house was the first one in line of a series of row houses. Each house was the exactly the same as the other. A cop car was parked in front of the house along with ME vehicle and forensic people.

"Watch and listen, kid, and learn. Oh, and take notes," said Kirsh.

They exited the car and walked into the house. The forensic boys were taking pictures and measurements. The body was on the floor, a woman around thirty-five, with her head bashed in. Tony looked at the body. The blood was pooled around her head and her face forever deformed.

"So, someone mashed her face in," said Kirsh. "Is it a robbery?"

"Don't know yet?" said one of the uniformed officers. "We are waiting for the father to come home."

"Shit, where is the daughter?" asked Kirsh.

"Up in her room with my partner. I got female partner," said the uniformed cop.

"Hey, Mikey," said Kirsh to one of the forensic men, "what do you think did this to her?"

"A really heavy blunt object," he said.

Tony looked at the sink which had dishes sitting in soapy water. One of the dishes was a heavy cast iron frying pan. He took his medical glove out and put it on and picked up the handle which was in the water. Emptying the water out he put he frying pan down then released the pan and looked at his glove. There was blood on his glove then he looked at the soapy water and saw a reddish tinge to the water.

"What the hell are you doing, Paddington Bear?" Kirsh asked Tony.

"Discovering the murder weapon. There blood on this frying pan," he said.

"Which was in the water?" asked Kirsh.

"Yup."

"Domestic murder. I bet nothing is missing. I bet the husband and the wife had a fight and he smacked her with a pan then panicked and dump the pan in the water and left," said Kirsh then he looked at Tony. "Very good, Sherlock. Maybe it will be easy to break you in."

"What do we do next?" asked Tony.

"Blood and probably fingerprints on the frying pan. I say when the father gets here we take him in for questioning and see if we can't break him quickly," said Kirsh.

"I look forward to seeing you interrogate him," said Tony.

"I'm not interrogating him. I've never interrogated anyone before," Tony said.

"So, now are you chance to develop your style," he said.

NCIS

Edward Hunter sat in the interrogation room, a shabby, dull little room with a table, some chairs and a two way mirror. Major Raimey, Kirsh, and several others stood waiting in the observation room waiting for Tony. With perfect timing Tony walked in. He came in and sat down across from Hunter.

"Eddie, do you mind if I call you Eddie?" Tony asked.

"No sure, go ahead," he said.

"Eddie, I'd request a lawyer if I were you. Guilty men need a lawyer," Tony said.

In the observation room, Major sighed but Kirsh laughed.

"What are you laughing at?" asked Major.

"I think I understand the kid. Watch," he said.

"I'm not guilty," said Hunter.

"Then you don't need a lawyer?" said Tony.

"No, I don't," said Hunter.

In the observation room, Major looked at the technician recording the interrogation.

"You get that?" he asked.

"Yup," he answered.

Major looked at Kirsh.

"The kid is a natural," he smiled.

Tony smiled. It was one of his 'I'm harmless and friendly' smiles.

"Eddie, I'm sorry about the wife," he said.

"Thanks."

"I bet she was a sweetheart," he said.

"Yeah, she was the best. I was a lucky man."

"I can tell. Some guys end up with nagging wives, who make their lives miserable. Some guys live with that their whole lives. Can you imagine being nag at every day?" Tony said.

"Yeah, sure," he said.

"Eddie, I tell you if I had a wife like that I'd go bonkers, crazy. I might even smack her. Is that wrong?" asked Tony.

"I guess not under the certain circumstances. I can understand," he said.

"Of course you can," Tony said.

"I… I think I need a…," he started to speak.

"A cast iron frying pan, Eddie. Why not the back of your hand?" asked Tony.

"She called me a loser. I'm sick of her calling me a loser," he said.

"You didn't have to kill her, though, Eddie," said Tony.

"I didn't mean to. Believe me, I didn't mean to," Hunter said.

In the observation room, Major and Kirsh chucked.

"That kid has a fucking gift," said Major.

"The next six months might be easy than I thought," said Kirsh.

NCIS

Kirsh invited Tony to dinner that night at his home on Park Heights Avenue near a Jewish Community Center. His wife died two years ago. His daughter who was a student at John Hopkins still lived at home. She was twenty-two and an attractive earthy brunette with light brown eyes. When they arrived she had made them a meatloaf with mashed potatoes and corn.

"Tony, this is my daughter Sarah, which means princess in Hebrew, and she is my princess," he said.

"You speak Hebrew?" asked Tony.

"God, no. I've barely mastered English," he laughed.

"Dad, behave yourself," said Sarah.

They sat down at the dining room table. She went and got them food then herself, while her father got them each a Budweiser Beer. It was the kind of simple home life that Tony wished for but never experienced. You didn't have to dress for dinner or have a cook prepare it. It was normal, intimate, and family.

"So, Sarah, what are you studying to become?" he asked.

"A doctor, Tony," she said.

"I wanted her to marry a Jewish doctor so she is becoming a Jewish doctor," Kirsh said.

"Well, I bet she has no problem getting any man she wants to get," said Tony flashing his million dollar, movie star smile.

Sarah blushed, which her father noticed.

"Oh, shit, this kid is a freaking charmer," laughed Kirsh. "I'm going to have to keep my eye on him."

"You can trust me, Kirshy," said Tony.

"Kirshy," Kirsh repeated. His daughter laughed. "I have been on the force for near thirty years and no one ever called me Kirshy."

"I like is, dad," said Sarah.

"Okay, you can call me Kirshy, DiNozzo, but no one else," he said.


	5. Chapter 5

**I've taken liberties with the case and way Gibbs and Tony met. I wanted something more. Of course when we get to NCIS there will be some changes also. **

Chapter Eight

Tony stood up on top of the bar and attempted to get everyone's attention.

"Hey, Hey, Let the man talk," he yelled.

Everybody started to calm down a bit to let him talk. Kirsh was there with his daughter. Tonight was his retirement party, his goodbye to his days as a detective.

"For six months Kirshy has put up with me. He's taught me the ropes, a few tricks, and how to investigate a murder. He's my mentor and my partner and I am going to miss him," said Tony then held up a bottle of whisley and raised it towards Kirsh and his daughter.

"You're were the best partner I could have asked for," he took a long swig from the bottle then got down off of the bar.

He walked over to Kirsh and gave the man a hug then his daughter kissed Tony on the cheek.

"I'm going to miss you, Kirshy," said Tony.

"Major will give you a new partner on Monday and you'll forget all about me," said Kirsh.

"You taught too much to forget you," he said. "What are you going to do?"

"I'm going to Israel," said Kirsh.

"Why?" Tony asked.

"Because it's a country full of Jews, I like the sound of that," teased Kirsh.

"Come on, Kirshy, why?" Tony asked again.

"You always have to keep digging, DiNozzo. Because my Miriam always wanted to live in Israel, so I'm taking her ashes and leaving on Monday," said Kirsh.

"I'm going to miss you," said Tony.

"Keep up the good work, kid," he said.

Tony went to Sarah and gave her a gentle kiss on the lips then whispered in her ear: "If you ever need me, you know how t get in touch of me."

"We had some fun and you know how I feel about you," she whispered into his ear.

"Well, Sarah is taking me home and tomorrow she is helping me pack," kirsh said then looked at Tony. "Don't break too many hearts."

"I'll try, Kirshy," he said.

Kirsh and his daughter left with his presents. Tony had gotten him a framed picture of Babe Ruth hitting one of his mammoth home runs. Kirsh was a baseball fan who loved the fact that Babe Ruth was from Baltimore.

"Tony," Major interrupted Tony from his thoughts.

"Yeah, Major," he said as he turned and saw him with a short, red haired man in a designer suit that fit him decently.

"Tony, this is Danny Price. He's going to be your new partner," said Major.

"Danny," smiled Tony and shook his hand.

Danny shook Tony's hand then looked into his eyes and quickly looked away. Tony assumed his was he must be shy.

"I think you two will make a good team. You have a lot in common," said Major then he walked away to get a drink and enjoy the evening.

"So what do we have in common?" asked Tony.

"We both come from wealthy families that have nothing to do with us. I guess that's a lot in common," smiled Danny who once again looked off after making eye contact.

"What's the odds of that, huh? And we both became cops. Yeah, that's enough in common for me," laughed Tony.

"Yeah, I guess some doctor would say we are fulfilling some sort of need to revolt," chuckled Danny.

"Actually, I just like being a cop," Tony said.

"Can I get you a drink?" asked Danny.

"Great detective you're going make," smiled Tony, as he lifted his left hand which held a bottle of Glenfiddich.

"You bought that?" asked Danny.

"I just lost my partner so I intend on getting hammered," he replied.

"Okay, well, he's to getting hammered," smiled Danny.

NCIS

Tony woke up with a pounding headache Saturday morning. What little sunlight that streamed through his curtains offended him, making him wish to spend a day in darkness. With a full bladder that needed to be empty or damage would be done, he sat up and slowly allowed his feet to make contact with his hardwood floors. Standing up his bladder swam and his head ached, so he quickly made his way to the bathroom.

As he released a long steady flow of pent up liquid from his body, he caught a look at himself in the mirror. He still dyed his hair black, as a way of identifying with his Italian side, but he no longer felt a need for that. Starting tomorrow he'd let the dye work its way out of his hair. It was time to let go of Antonio Dinatale, and to find Tony DiNozzo.

Finishing his pee, he threw some water on his face. It was time to face the day, even though his bed was calling to him like a Siren calling him to the rocks. Instead of heading back to sleep, he made some coffee, put a little Bobby Darin DVD on and grabbed a book. Yes, a book, that which he pretended not to read. He never wanted to be seen as a book reader. No, he was now a jock, maybe a skirt chaser, a guy's guy, but not the quiet, introspective, piano playing, movie obsessed and book reader that he really grew as.

There was a reason he never invited people he worked with back to his apartment. It was his place to be truly himself, his haven. At work and ever outside of work he played these characters and put masks, but here in his apartment he was free to be himself. He was free of being teased, beat up, ignored, criticized, or bullied.

As Antonio his apartment was really Antonio's apartment. For almost two years he wore another man's skin. For a couple of months it was fun, but soon it got to be a burden. Every decision he made had to be calculated and ran through the personality of Antonio. Besides never wanting to be Antonio again, he never wanted to have to clean up the mess he left in his wake in Philly. He took down a crime family and destroyed a family.

His coffee was ready, so he went into the kitchen and fixed himself a cup: half and half so it was light and four to five sugars. He took a sip and smiled. Now he was ready just to sit, listen to Bobby Darin sing and read. Later he'd switch to Sinatra then tonight he'd watch a film, maybe _The_ _Searchers_, about Ethan Edwards a man with obsession. He understood men with obsessions.

NCIS

Danny and he were well suited as partners. They banter was light and they had fun together. It seemed callous but he needed to have some laughs, a little fun, when solving a murder. Major declared them his number one team because of after a year of being together they had a closure rate of 92%, which was almost miraculous for Baltimore, a city that fought Detroit for the murder capital of the country.

Everyone knew who made the team successful, Tony DiNozzo. Behind his charm, handsome good looks, easy manner, and jokes was a man who could be obsessed. Unlike other the homicide detectives when he hit a dead end or there was no evidence, he pulled theories or ideas out of the thin air and many of them were right. He was an out of the box thinker who had a knack at solving murders.

Tony and Danny were given a murder at The Peabody Institute of John Hopkins University: Music for the World. It was located at East Mount Vernon Place, Baltimore. Usually the school liked to have it campus cops handle most things but murder was more than a little outside of their purview.

The student's name was Janet Zubov, a promising classical pianist. She was discovered in a classroom beside a piano with two bullets in the back of her head. Tony and Danny arrived at the scene where a mix of campus police cars and BPD cars along with the ME and forensic team were waiting on them.

They got out of Tony's Corvette. Danny wore a light grey Ralph Lauren suit, while Tony wore a pair of faded jeans, a black dress shirt and his antique leather bomber's jacket. Immediately they were inundated by requests and voices. A man in a suit, who had administrator written all over him, was the most vociferous.

"Detectives, I'd like to speak to you before this investigation begins," he demanded.

It was a gray morning. Tony wasn't in the mood to listen or be spoken to, so he decided to delegate.

"My partner here is the one to talk to," he said and then patted Danny on the back.

Danny was used to this sort of thing. He'd never say it to Tony because he knew Tony wouldn't understand, but he loved him. He'd fallen in love with the first night he saw in the bar and it had only gotten worse because being a great guy, Tony was straighter than straight. Women fell over themselves for him when he put on the charm, especially with his looks. He kept it to himself and was glad to be his partner.

With his badge on a chain around his neck Tony walked into the building, asked a campus cop which room, then went into the room to see the forensic boys taking pictures and all their other tasks, while the Medical examiner, Douglas Sink and his assistant waited to get to the body.

"You can examine her now," said one of the forensic men and Sink and his assistant moved it.

Tony observed the room. It was sound proof because music was played here and you didn't want to interfere with the room next door. There were six baby grand pianos facing one grand piano. The body was beside the grand piano, which Tony recognized as a Steinway grand piano, much like his mother's. One of the forensic men was going to start to dust the keys, but Tony stopped him.

"Don't bother dusting the piano," he called out.

The guy looked up and asked: "Why?"

"Everybody uses it. It's like dusting a bathroom stall after a murder, too many fingerprints to help."

"If you say so, detective," he said.

Tony walked up beside Dr. Sink and was about to ask a question when he was stopped.

"She died between 10 and 2 in the morning, Detective DiNozzo," he said.

Tony looked at the body. It was a sad sight.

"Professional hit isn't it, Doc," said Tony.

"Two in the back of the head. I suppose we'll have a caliber and type of gun for you in a few hours. I noticed the forensic boys found the bullets," Dr. Sink said. "Can I take her now?"

"Take her away, Doc," said Tony.

Sink and his assistant prepared the body for transportation, while the forensic team finished up. Tony sat down at the grand piano. Before the forensic team left Tony stopped them.

"Did she have an ID on her?" he asked.

"Student and driver's license."

"Name?"

"Janet Zubov," he said.

Tony wrote it down. Russian. He closed his eyes for a second. It was probably Russian mob.

"What's the address on the license?" he asked

The man rambled off a house address in Owings Mills. The Russian mob did business in Baltimore but most of them lived in Owing Mills, just outside of Baltimore.

The body was taken away, as well as the evidence. That left only Tony seated at the grand piano. He looked at the keyboard and smiled. It had been a long time since he had the urge to play. He started to do a warm up then he started playing some Mozart.

"I always said you had the talent to be a professional pianist," said a familiar voice.

He looked up to see Wendy Miller, which drew a smile from him. It had been years since he'd seen her last. He was a high school junior at the R.I. Military Academy and she was a freshman at URI studying music. His father had arranged for music lessons for him, but by this time he had discovered basketball and football and was a star player on both teams. He'd also discovered that girls were starting to find him handsome. Wendy found him handsome. He seduced and they had more sex than piano lessons. It lasted six months then she broke it off out of guilt.

"Wendy, let me guess, you teach here," he said.

"This is my classroom," she said. "Janet was my student."

He saw that she was starting to cry. Wendy still had chestnut colored hair and pretty blue eyes, but she had grown into her full lips and features. She was beautiful back then bit now was stunning. He got up and took her in his arms and comforted her. She put her forehead on his chest.

"Tony, this is horrible," she said.

He kissed the top of her head and smiled to himself: "It's okay, Wendy. I'll find you did this."

Danny walked into the classroom and was stunned to see Tony comforting the teacher. He worked faster than normal this time. He didn't know whether to laugh or cry. Tony noticed him.

Kissing the top of Wendy's head again, he looked at his partner and said: "I know Professor Miller."

"Oh," was Danny's response.

He stepped back from his embrace of Wendy.

"We'll need a class list of all students who where in the same class as Janet. Also, I'll need to interview when you are feeling better," he said then took out one of his business cards. "Call me when you are ready."

"I will, Tony."

NCIS

The gun was a Marakov. The Russian Mob might as well left a note saying we did. Some research showed that Janet was the daughter Mikhail Zubov, former member of Spetsnaz, Russian Special Forces. Zubov worked for Alexander Petrov until a year ago when he quit the mob. It seemed that Mikhail was Petrov's favorite trigger man, but at fifty Zubov was tired of the job.

Unfortunately, for Zubov Petrov wasn't going to let him retire. Besides Janet he had a son Michael, 17 years old, and a daughter Natalie, 19 years old. Tony guessed that Janet was an example to Zubov. He was to either come back into the business or kill himself or have his remaining children killed. The Russian mob extracted loyalty through bloodshed. Tony got this information from a confidential informant. His CI was Russian mob, who wanted to get rid of Petrov.

Tony sat across from the man in his modest house in Ownings Mills. He had sent Danny to interview students knowing it was a dead end. There was no reason for both of them to wade through this shit. They sat in the kitchen while Mikhail made them a cup of coffee.

"Michael still lives at home?" said Tony.

"Yes."

Even at fifty the man was granite. At six one, he looked like he could take a dozen men on at a time. He had a face, though, that seemed unfamiliar with smiling.

"We both know Petrov did this to your daughter," said Tony.

Zubov sighed but said nothing. He finished making the coffee and put a cop in front of Tony and then sat across from him.

"Your wife died three years ago. Car crash," said Tony. "You've lost enough family, so let me help you."

Zubov laughed but it was without humor.

"Daughter is at Harvard and son is home. I protect them either two ways: kill Petrov and his men or work for them again. One is easier than the other."

"Mr. Zubov, if I take your son and daughter into protective custody, how long would it take you to finish your business with Petrov?" asked Tony.

He didn't believe he was thinking of doing this, but Tony knew that Petrov would get away with the crime. Men would line up to take the fall for him and Zubov's children would be killed unless he went back into business. The only way his children would be safe was if Petrov was dead. Zubov could do that.

"A week."

"I'll take them into protective custody, but you have to do a few things for me," he said.

"What, Detective?" Zubov asked.

"First, I'll need you to rough me up a bit then we need mess up your kitchen. After that I need you to cut your hand and leave some trace evidence of your blood. We want to give the impression your life is in danger, as well as your family," he explained.

"And what else?" asked Zubov.

"If you succeed then you turn yourself in," said Tony.

"I will gladly do prison time for my children," he said.

"Get you a good enough lawyer and you might get off on self defense," said Tony.

"Why are you doing this?" asked Zubov.

"Because Petrov will get away with this unless you stop him. He knows how to manipulate the system too well, and," Tony paused. "He made someone I care for cry."

"I agree to this," said Zubov.

Mikhail Zubov tossed aside the kitchen table as if it weighed nothing then delivered a right to Tony's jaw that snapped his head back and made him see not only stars but galaxies. The plan was hatched.

NCIS

"Zubov turned himself in," said Major to Tony, who stood in his office. "He killed Petrov and ten other men. He said it was self defense, either kill or be killed."

"Damn, I thought he was a dead man when they came into his kitchen while we were talking," said Tony.

"How's your ribs?" asked Major.

"Still sore," said Tony.

"Well, you can let Zubov's kids out of protective custody. This was a fucked up case," said Major.

"Fucked up but with Petrov dead and Zubov's kids safe, it worked out well. At least some form of justice was done, right?" he asked.

"Justice. You really give a shit about that," said Major.

"Yeah, I do," said Tony.

"You are either naïve or one of the best cops I've met," laughed Major. "I'm hoping you're naïve."

"Thanks, Major," Tony said.

That night in he sat in his apartment nursing an Irish whiskey and wonder if justice and right and wrong could be mutually exclusive sometimes. Zubov had worked out, but was he right letting him do it? Was he right letting Zubov protect his family by killing some very evil men? _If someone I loved was killed I wonder how far I'd go in seeking revenge. I'd like to think I'd go to the end of the world for revenge, for justice, but I'm not sure. _

There was an unexpected knock on his door. He got up from his sofa and opened the door. Much to his surprise Wendy stood on the other side of the door.

"I decided to visit you instead of calling," she said.

"I'm glad you did, Wendy," he said then he pulled her into his arms and kissed her.

She kicked the door shut, as she responded to her kiss. He wanted her and she wanted him. And this time there was no guilt getting in the way.

"Wendy, I hope you know that your staying the night," he smiled.

"I hope I'm staying longer than that, Tony," she smiled back at him.

"I think that can be arranged."

Chapter Nine

Near a dumpster two marines visiting from Quantico looking for a good time were found in their service uniforms in a back alley of a nightclub. Along with the marine was a young man. It was six in the morning and Tony did not want to leave the nice warm bed he shared with Wendy to go out in an early December cold to look at dead marines and a young college looking guy.

He stood there dressed in black jeans, a fisherman's sweater, and a pea coat. His hands were dug deep into his pockets. It looked like one was shot in the chest and the other one was gut shot. From the amount of blood in saw in the alley, he doubted it occurred there.

Tony looked over at Danny, who was wearing a suit and overcoat, and looking either cold or nervous, he wasn't sure which one.

"Major told me to call NIS about the marines. I was told by their dispatcher not to touch the marines because an NIS would investigative team would be here in a half hour along with their ME," he said.

"Okay," Tony said then he looked at his forensic boy an ME and said: "The college kid is ours. Leave the rest to the navy cops."

He took his hands out of his pocket and blew on them to warm them up. Looking at the six uniformed officers he had standing around, he motioned Danny over.

"Why don't we put four of the unies to work canvassing the area?" he said.

"I'll send them to do your bidding, oh great one," joked Danny then he went to talked the unies.

Tony wished for a hot cup of coffee when a van pulled up at a speed that was beyond legal. On the side of the van was NIS. Tony observed a black and silver haired man with steel blue eyes and a marine haircut get out of the driver's side. He wore a jacket that had his badge over his right breast and NIS over his left. He put a ball cap on with NIS and came walking towards the marines.

He was followed by a cute redhead and a young guy who looked lost. They were all pretty much dressed the same.

"Special Agent Gibbs, this is my crime scene," he announced in a tone that sounded like an order.

"No, those maries are yours. The rest belongs to us, BPD," smiled Tony.

"We'll see about that," he growled. "Vivian, take pictures and sketch and measure. Agent Hill bag and tagged and make sure you don't miss anything this time."

The two agents did as ordered. They went to the van and pulled out equipment and got to work. It was then that the NIS ME van showed up and a geriatric gentleman in a blue jumpsuit and off white fedora got out along the drive, who was young black man.

"Gerald, get our tools while I check our deceased," the man said in English Scottish accent.

Tony was amused, as the man in the fedora walked up to Tony and introduced himself.

"I am Dr. Mallard, but please call me Ducky. My assistant is Gerald," Ducky said. "And you are?"

"Det. Anthony DiNozzo, but you can call me Tony," he said.

"Duck, leave the cop alone and check out our marines," he said.

"I shall, Jethro…"

"Jethro, as in Ellie May and Jed and Granny," said Tony.

"No, Jethro, as in Leroy Jethro Gibbs," said Ducky with a smile then he looked at Gibbs. "The extreme cold will make a TOD impossible."

"Then examine them and pack them up," said Gibbs.

"Of course," said Ducky as he got to work.

Gerald came by pushing a gurney with the doctor's tools off his trade on top of it. Gibbs looked at the cocky young, too young almost, homicide detective. He couldn't get a good fix on him with his charm and movie star look, but there was some steel to him and something else. His gut was telling him that he'd be worth having on the case. Blackadder was at best a fair investigator and Hill was incompetent. Gibbs took out his cellphone and called Director Morrow. He could clear up jurisdiction but initiate a joint investigation.

Danny walked up to Tony carrying two coffees. He handed Tony one.

"What do you think we have here?" asked Danny.

"Night club back alley with three bodies, I'd say something illegal is going on inside the club," said Tony.

"I checked the kid and he was a twenty year old Loyola University undergrad. Name is Shane Mathias," said Danny.

"Drinking age is twenty-one, and he was in… what's the name of the club?"

"Starlight," said Danny then his eyes ventured of to looking to his right.

Tony knew that this was a sign that Danny was nervous. He'd keep that in mind.

"It doesn't seem like a club that caters to underage college students," said Tony.

"No, I guess not," said Danny.

"Okay, we'll have to talk to the club owner and everyone who worked there last night," sighed Tony. "I better call Wendy later and let her know that I'll be busy for a few days. She wanted to make plans for Christmas."

"Sounds nice," smiled Danny, though he hated it when Tony talked about Wendy.

Gibbs came walking over to Tony and Danny.

"I've just talked to my Director. He going to talk to your commissioner about making this a joint investigation with NIS in the lead," he said

"Really?" smiled Tony. Gibbs noticed his smile showed amusement, but his green eyes showed anger. "I'm going to work for you. I don't think so."

"Why is that, Detective DiNozzo? Are you too important to work for me?" asked Gibbs.

Tony didn't answer. He just smiled. Gibbs was impressed that he didn't take the bait. The kid showed promise.

"Hey, Tony, do you mind if I take off for a few hours?" asked Danny.

"No, problem, Danny. Anything wrong?" he asked.

"Nay. Just have some errands to run and I see this case is going to eat time," said Danny.

"I'll see you in the squad room tomorrow. I'll handle the interviews tonight at the club. Maybe I'll take a unie or two with me," he said.

"Thanks," said Danny who then hustled away.

Tony watched his partner go while he sipped his coffee. His cellphone rang.

"DiNozzo," he answered it.

"You got a NIS agent there with you named Gibbs?" asked Major.

"Yeah, I do."

"Joint investigation with him in the lead. I don't know who the fuck he is but he seems to have friends in high places," said Major. "Behave yourself."

"Sure, Major," he sighed and hung up his cellphone and stuck it back in his pocket then he found Gibbs dressing down Agent Hill.

"If it has blood on it, it is evidence, even if it is a candy bar wrapper, Hill. How the hell did you graduate FLETC," growled Gibbs, who then glared at the man until he seemed to shrink.

"Can you make lasers come out of your eyes?" asked Tony, which made Vivian tried to hide a laugh.

"What is it you want, DiNozzo?" asked Gibbs.

"Joint with you in the lead," said Tony.

"I need a coffee. Take me to where I can get on," barked Gibbs.

"Now I'm your driver. I don't think so," said DiNozzo.

Gibbs slapped Tony in the back of the head. Vivian wasn't sure she saw it, but she did. She'd never see Gibbs slap someone like that.

"Rule number 23. Never mess with a marine's coffee, if you want to live," said Gibbs.

Tony rubbed the back of his head and smiled: "Rule 23?"

"I have 50 rules I live and work by," stated Gibbs. "Now coffee."

NCIS

Gibbs sat at Danny's desk. He was on the phone with someone called Abby. Tony made some calls and the club manager and workers would be there at four, an hour early, so that he and Gibbs could interview them. The club opened at six. Gibbs hung up.

"manager and staff will be there at four for us to interview them," said Tony.

"Good. After we interview them, you can drive me to NIS at the Navy Yard in DC," said Gibbs.

"Really. What about your people?" he asked.

"I sent them back to NIS," he said. "I'll work the Baltimore end with you."

"Oh goody," said Tony, who looked at his watch. It was now going on one in the afternoon. "Are you hungry or do you have a rule against eating?"

"I'm hungry," Gibbs said.

"Let's do to the deli then," Tony said.

Tony's favorite deli served a Philly's cheese steak that reminded him of Philly. Gibbs had a cheeseburger and French fires with another coffee. Tony noticed that the man mainlined coffee. It was either scary or impressive, he wasn't sure which yet. Tony sipped his Pepsi.

"I'm thinking something illegal is going down in the club," said Tony.

"You think, DiNozzo," said Gibbs with an expression that said I'm working with an idiot.

"Wow, this is going to be fun working with you," said Tony.

"This isn't about fun. It's about bringing people to justice," said Gibbs.

Tony had to admit he liked hearing that.

"Abby said their blood was clean of drugs, which means we are not talking about a drug deal," said Gibbs.

"Abby?"

"Forensic scientist at NIS," he said.

"Oh, well, they could have been buying their drugs," said Tony.

"Gut tells me this isn't drugs. One of them was a Gunny. He'd never make it to Gunny if he did drugs," said Gibbs.

"Let me guess, you were a gunny," said Tony.

"Gunny and marine sniper," said Gibbs.

"I worked with a FBI agent who mentioned a marine sniper who worked at NIS," said Tony.

"What was his name?" asked Gibbs.

"Special Agent Fornell."

"Tobias," snorted Gibbs.

"You know him?" asked Tony.

"We've worked a few joint cases with each other," said Gibbs. "How do you know him?"

"Worked with him in Philly," was Tony's complete answer. His tone said that was all you were going to get from him.

"How long have you been working in Baltimore?" asked Gibbs.

"Almost two years," said Tony. "Why?"

"Curiosity, DiNozzo. It's part of being an investigator," said Gibbs.

"But you're not investigating me," said Tony.

"Sure, I'm not," said Gibbs with a smile.

"You're a fun man, Agent Gibbs," said Tony. "You know I'd rather be home with my gal then here with you."

"All battles are fought by scared men who'd rather be some place else," Gibbs said.

"John Wayne in _Harm's Way_," smiled Tony. "Well, at least you like the Duke."

"Let's get to work, DiNozzo," said Gibbs.

NCIS

Gibbs and Tony spent almost two hours with the staff, manager, and assistant manager of the Starlight questioning them. They walked away with the feeling that they were being lied to and it centralized around the manager, assistant manager and a couple of the staff members. Now they needed to know what they were lying about.

Gibbs sat quietly as they drove to DC, which Tony took as a challenge to fill the silence.

"I hate when I'm being lied to and I know they are lying to me, but I don't know what they are lying about," said Tony. "I mean it becomes a conundrum. And how likes a conundrum. What do you think, Gibbs?"

"Hmm," was his answer.

"Okay, I can accept that as an answer. It's sort of in character for you. I mean you a little bit like John Wayne in _Sands of Iwo Jimo _and John Wayne in _The Searchers_. I can tell there is a bit of the obsessive loner in you. I'm talking Ethan Edwards. Remember the scene were Edwards starts shooting all the buffalo in winter just because he doesn't want the Indians to have them for food," Tony rambled.

Gibbs reached over and head slapped him again, bringing a smile out of Tony.

"Be quiet, DiNozzo, I'm going to get some shut eye before we get to NIS," he said.

"You couldn't have asked nicely instead of hit me," said Tony.

"You don't give a man enough time between sentences to ask nicely. Now quiet," said Gibbs, who closed his eyes.

They arrived at NIS and Gibbs told Tony to follow him. He signed him in as a guest then they took the elevator to the third floor. He followed him into the Gibbs' MCRT bullpen where Vivian Blackadder sat at her desk and Agent Ned Hill.

"Hey, Gibbs," Blackadder said.

"What have you got for me?" he asked.

She handed him a file with short write ups on each victim. Gibbs stood and read through it quickly then he handed it to Tony. Tony read through it.

Gunny Alvin Ford has a sterling record as a marine. He was a loss to the corp. Lance Corporal Franklin Monroe came from a wealthy family. He joined the marine corp as punishment for embarrassing his father one too many times. As for Shane Mathias, he also came from a wealthy family and like Monroe he has a reputation for liking to play on the edge.

Tony handed it back to Gibbs.

"Follow me," he said and they were off again to the elevator, except this time it was to subbasement level.

They got off the elevator and walked into autopsy, where Ducky and Gerald were in the scrubs working on the two marines.

"Ahh, Jethro and Det. DiNozzo, or was it Tony," said Ducky.

"It was Tony," said Tony.

"I see you two have been partnering," said Ducky.

"What have you got so far, Ducky?" said Gibbs.

"Gunny Ford was in the chest with the bullet piercing his heart. He died quickly. As for Lance Corporal Monroe he had two bullets in his abdomen. He would have lived if gotten medical attention in time," said Ducky.

"Same as Shane Mathias, two in the gut," said Tony.

"I would think all three were shot then left for an hour or two somewhere before being moved. Mathias and Monroe died during the wait," said Ducky.

"Thanks, Duck. Come on, DiNozzo," said Gibbs.

Next stop was one level up. It was the lab dedicated to the MCR teams. They entered the lab and heard sludge metal band called Soilent Green. Tony witnessed a sexy, well built young woman around five foot ten but with platform knee high boots on. A black mini mini skirt, a red tee shirt with skull and cross bones on it and a white lab coat. Her raven hair was in pigtails. Also, she wore a dog collar with silver studs and a black leather wrist band with silver studs. She was unique.

"Abby! Abby! Turn off the music," yelled Gibbs.

Abby took a remote and turned off the music.

"Hi Gibbster. Who did you bring into my lab?" she asked as she looked at Tony with great caution.

"Det. Anthony DiNozzo, Baltimore PD," Tony introduced himself. "Call me Tony."

"Uh huh," Abby replied then looked at Gibbs. "The weapon used was a Jericho 941."

"Israeli," said Gibbs.

"The club manager is an Israeli," said Tony. "Aaron Bashan."

"So, he was lying to us," smiled Gibbs.

"Not enough to bring him in unless we can prove the weapon belonged to him or he has a Jericho 941 registered to him," said Tony, who noticed Gibbs glaring at him, "which I will find about in the morning when I'm at work."

"See, DiNozzo, we are making progress," said Gibbs.

"I guess I can expect another visit from you in Baltimore," said Tony.

"I'll be in the squad room at eight sharp," said Gibbs.

"Good for you. I'll be in when I get there," he smiled. "I can show myself the way out."

Tony left the lab leaving Abby and Gibbs. He looked at her and gave her a fatherly smile.

"I have a job for you. I want everything you can find out on Det. Anthony DiNozzo," he said.

"When do you want it, bossman," she said.

"As soon as you can it Abby. I want to know more about him," Gibbs said.


	6. Chapter 6

**We finally get to NCIS coming up soon. We'll do some early stuff then bring it to the present. **

Chapter Ten

Aaron Bashan had no guns registered to him, but that didn't matter because Tony knew he did the shooting. Now he needed to know why. Tony has gotten to work at six in the morning to get some paperwork done and do some research on Aaron Bashan. It appeared that Bashan was IDF and a rumor that he was for a short period of time part of Mossad.

He leaned back in his chair and thought about what he knew so far. There had to be a reason the three victims were at the club and a reason they were killed. Of course, it was probably the same reason for both. Besides alcohol and dancing what did the Starlight offer people? Or was it Starlight? Maybe it was Bashan who offered something. The key was what that something was.

Gibbs wasn't surprised when he got a call from Abby telling him she had six Caf-Pows to keep her going and she had all the 411 on Tony DiNozzo. His next move was to get ready and drop by NIS before going to Baltimore.

Gibbs arrived at six-thirty so that he could read about DiNozzo before he left for Baltimore. He walked into her lab and she was asleep on the futon cuddling her hippo Bert. Gibbs walked over to her desk and picked up the file on DiNozzo she made.

He learned he was born to wealth but was disinherited by his father. He learned that he spend most of his time from eleven on at a military academy and camps during the summer. A Sports scholarship led to him attending OSU. A devastating knee injury led to him not going pro. He rehabbed his knee for two years then went to the police academy. From there he was in Peoria as a patrolman. His next stop after almost two years in Peoria was Philly which was marked as classified by the FBI because it was a joint op with FBI and Philadelphia PD. His time in Baltimore had been one of success after success with him and his partner having a close rate of 92%.

DiNozzo was good and rule number 5 you don't waste good. If he had the opportunity to steal him away from Baltimore PD, he would.

NCIS

Danny got in at seven in the morning in his designer suit and looking surprised to see Tony in before him. He sat down with his coffee then he noticed a ring box on the desk.

"What's that?" he asked.

Tony picked up the ring box and opened it showing him a Marquise Diamond Ring.

"It's an engagement ring for Wendy," he said. "I'm going to ask her to marry me."

"Wow," said Danny. He knew he had to fake enthusiasm for the ring and for his friend's engagement. "This is great. I mean it."

"Thanks, Danny. There will be a best man position for when the wedding comes," Tiny grinned.

"Thanks. I better get to pick the tuxes. You have no taste in clothes."

Tony was seated there in black jeans, a black chambray shirt, and marled sweater with a pair of work boots on. _If he only knew that I spent almost two years in Italian designer suits. _

"We'll see," Tony chuckled.

"Where is the navy cop?" asked Danny.

"He and I have been working the case. We think our shooter is the manager of the club, Aaron Bashan," said Tony.

He noticed that Danny's eyes went darting about again, as he if was looking for something or someone. _He's hiding something from me. It's something that he's afraid to tell me. _

"Agent Gibbs will be in soon. He and I will continue to work this case. I thought you might want to a re-canvass of the neighbors in the Dionne case. We told Major that we'd do that," he said.

"Sure, sure, I'll interview the neighbors again. Better that than deal with the navy cop, right?" said Danny.

"He's not so bad. I kind of like him. It's strange, but I feel comfortable with him," said Tony.

"Yeah, it must be his sparking personality," said Danny.

"He doesn't bullshit and he's a little obsessive, but we can't all be perfect," Tony said sitting back in his chair and smirking.

"You're not perfect, DiNozzo, at least not yet," said Gibbs scaring Tony almost out of his chair.

"How the hell did you sneak up on me?" Tony asked him.

"I was a sniper, DiNozzo. It takes some stealth," said Gibbs. "I need breakfast. How about you?"

"Sure," said Tony then he stood up. "Catch you later, Danny."

"Yeah, let me know how it goes with the club guy," said Danny.

Tony walked away with Gibbs. _The club guy. I told him his name and Danny is always good with names. What's he hiding? _

"Gathering wool, DiNozzo?" asked Gibbs.

"Just something on my mind," said Tony.

He showed Gibbs to local dinner, where Gibbs got the pancakes with sausages and Tony got waffles with a side of bacon. Each man had coffee.

"Bacon, I can't live without it. If I ever married a Jewish girl I might be trouble if she ever said: it's me or bacon?" said Tony.

"You planning on getting married, DiNozzo?" asked Gibbs.

"As a matter of fact I am going to ask my best gal to marry me," he said.

"Marriage, a painful institution," he said.

"Have you been married, Gibbs?" he asked.

"Three times. Three divorces."

"You got to stop marrying women, Gibbs," said Tony.

"I don't marry them; they marry me," he said. "Anything on Bashan?"

"He has an address on Reservoir Hill. I thought we could pay him a visit. Maybe a surprise visit we shake him a little and we start picking apart his lies," said Tony.

"I'll drive this," said Gibbs.

"Then we take your car. I don't trust my Corvette with you," Tony said.

"What's wrong, DiNozzo; do I drive too fast for you?" Gibbs smiled.

"It's not the speed. It's the lack of adherence to laws that bother me," Tony pointed. "I just need to call in and let Danny know where I am. Danny's working on one of cases alone."

NCIS

Gibbs pulled up and parked on Reservoir Hill in record time. The two men got out of the car and walked up to Bashan's brownstone. As they walked up the stoop they noticed that the front door was ajar. Gibbs pulled his Sig Sauer and Tony pulled his Beretta. Motioning to Tony, Gibbs let him know that he was taking the lead. They entered the building.

It appeared that the first floor was empty. Gibbs pointed to the stairs to the second floor. Tony nodded and started up the stairs. Out of the corner of his eye he noticed the shadow of someone coming out of one of the rooms and getting the drop on Gibbs, while he also spotted someone at the top of the stairs. He had to make a choice: himself or Gibbs.

Turning quickly he took the man behind Gibbs out then the shooter at the top of the stairs opened fire on him. He felt the bullets pierce his flesh as he tumbled down the stairs. Before he slipped into unconsciousness, he heard Gibbs open fire then yell DiNozzo. At least he saved the navy cop.

Tony woke up in a haze. He noticed first Wendy sitting by his bed and behind her stood Gibbs. Pain started to overwhelm and Wendy handed him the trigger to release a dosage of morphine. He pressed the button.

"Sleep, Tony, sleep my love," she said.

"Gibbs, are you okay?" he mumbled.

"Thanks to you," Gibbs said.

"Talk to Danny. Something wrong with him. Talk to Danny," he mumbled then drifted off to sleep.

"I need to return to NIS, but I'll return soon," said Gibbs.

"Thank you, Agent Gibbs. Tony seems to trust," she said.

"He's a good man," Gibbs said.

NCIS

Gibbs stormed into the bullpen and saw Abby talking with Blackadder. When Abby saw Gibbs, she ran to him and gave him a hug.

"I heard you were in the hospital and I thought you'd been hurt again," she said. "I saw really, really, really, worried about you, Bossman."

"DiNozzo saved me from getting shot on the back," said Gibbs. The tension in his jaw was apparent from everyone to see.

"How is he, Gibbs?" asked Blackadder.

"One bullet broke a couple of ribs and the other bullet hit him on the right side of his upper chest. It was missed doing serious damaged. He'll be laid up a while but he'll recover," said Gibbs. "I want a BOLO on Aaron Bashan. He all but confessed with those shooters trying to kill us."

"Yes, Gibbs," said Blackadder.

"I'm going up to talk to Director Morrow," said Gibbs.

"He's in MTAC," said Blackadder.

Gibbs hustled up the stairs stopping for the retinal scan then into MTAC, where Director Morrow was seated watching a Mideast op take place. Gibbs sat down beside him.

"I heard this DiNozzo saved your life," said Morrow.

"He had a choice between protecting himself and me and he chose me," said Gibbs.

"I read his file that Abby put together. I'd say yes, but I need to know what he did in Philly."

"I have a meeting set with Fornell," said Gibbs.

"If nothing untoward occurred in Philly, I think you should make him an offer," said Morrow.

"Untoward," repeated Gibbs.

"I was on the Hill today talking to Senators," he said.

"I better talk to Fornell."

He met Fornell in a coffee shop. They sat down with their brews at a rickety table.

"Cold out their, Jethro," said Fornell.

"It's winter, Tobias," said Gibbs.

"You called this meeting."

"Anthony DiNozzo. I need to know about him," said Gibbs.

Fornell smirked.

"I offered him a job several times," said Gibbs.

"What did he do in Philly?" asked Gibbs.

"Undercover with the mafia. He brought down the Macaluso family single handedly. By the time we pulled him out he was in line to be the next don and marry his daughter," said Fornell.

Gibbs smiled.

"Why did you need to know?" asked Fornell.

"I'm thinking of offering him a job."

"DiNozzo at NIS. You and him," chucked Fornell.

"I'm working with him in a joint investigation in Baltimore. He saved my life," said Gibbs.

"The kid has courage and more than that. Good luck. If he takes the job that will make him a federal agent. I might steal him from you," smiled Fornell. "How is he doing?"

"I intend on going back to Baltimore and check him out," said Gibbs.

"Give the kid my best," said Fornell.

NCIS

The BOLO came in and gave Gibbs Bashan's location. When he got there with his team, a firefight broke out and Gibbs placed a bullet in Bashan's forehead. They didn't find out why he killed the marines and college student but he did get Bashan back for having Tony shot.

He was there to help Tony leave the hospital. Wendy had taken the day off but she wanted to get his apartment ready for him and cook him dinner. Gibbs agreed to drive him.

As they sat in the car, Gibbs contemplated how to approach DiNozzo with the offer. Once he told him about Philly, Morrow was onboard hiring DiNozzo, especially if it means that Gibbs could transfer Hill away. Morrow was tired of hearing complaints from Agent Gibbs about Agent Hill.

"DiNozzo, you don't have give me answer yet, but I'm offering you a job at NIS," said Gibbs.

"Really," smiled DiNozzo.

"Yeah, really, DiNozzo," said Gibbs. "Are you interested?"

"Let me talk to Danny first before I give you my answer," said Tony.

Tony took a few days before he showed up at Danny's place. His friend was sitting having dinner while watching TV. When Danny opened the door, he was shocked to see his friend.

"Come in," said Danny. "How are feeling?"

"Bashan, Danny, you knew him," said Tony.

Tony watched as Danny seemed to shrink in size.

"I… I didn't mean for you to get hurt," he said.

"Tell me about it, Danny," Tony demanded.

Danny could feel his heart breaking.

"Bashan put on a high stakes poker game. He'd give finders fee to cops who referred new suckers to him," said Danny. "I warned him that you were coming so he'd get out of town. I'd never want you hurt, Tony. I l…"

"What has do you do for money?" demanded Tony.

"A couple of other jobs which are referrals. I would never steal or kill anyone, but, you know, gambling, Shylocking, shit like that. You know stuff where there isn't a victim," said Danny.

"No victims," said Tony. "Tell the marines and the student. What happened with them? Did they find out that Bashan was a cardsharp and cheated?"

"I guess. I don't know," said Danny. "I'm not the only one in the squad who does it."

"I don't care, Danny. I just don't care."

"Are you going to tell anyone?" asked Danny.

"No, Danny. I'm not. I just can't be your partner anymore," said Tony.

He walked out of Danny's place and pulled out his cellphone.

"Gibbs," Gibbs answered the phone.

"I'll take that offer you made me," said Tony.

"I'm glad to hear it, DiNozzo."

Chapter eleven

NCIS Caitlin Todd Years

It had been a busy eighteen months. He wasn't there a month and they changed their name from NIS to NCIS, Naval Criminal Investigative Service. Next in Spain on the trail of a terrorist, Blackadder almost got Tony killed. He ended up with a bullet though his shoulder, which now gave him a matching pair of scars one on each shoulder.

Gibbs was so furious with her mistake that he transferred out of the MCT, which left just Tony and him. Against Director Morrow's wishes and orders they worked as a duo for almost a year in which time they set a closure standard of 95%. If it wasn't for their close rate, Morrow would have suspended them until they added another member to the team. But even he couldn't argue because they worked so smoothly together that they almost didn't need another two members.

Tony for his part thrived under Gibbs. Yes, the man was difficult and his moods seemed to range from bad to surly with the occasionally annoyed thrown in, but somehow the two men fit together. Unfortunately, for Tony his schedule under Gibbs, which included fifteen hour days on tough cases, as well as weekends, took a toll on his relationship with Wendy.

As much as he loved her, Tony's fear of commitment and the scars of his childhood led him to break it off with her. He kept seeing his father's way of serial marriage. She tried to convince him, even pleaded, to take more time, but he told her that he was afraid it was going to take years for him to get over his issues. Two weeks later the skirt chasing Tony, the persona of the player, re-emerged and he cut a swathed through NCIS. This was when Gibbs introduced him to rule number twelve - no dating co-workers.

Oddly enough his relationship with Abby began to thrive once his broke up with Abby. At first they were flirtatious with each other, even going out on a date dancing with each other and drinking too much. The date ended like most of Tony's dates ended, yet instead of being awkward with Abby, she became his best buddy, his sister in many ways.

Then there was the incident on Air Force One and Secret Service Agent Caitlin Todd. She helped them on that assignment at the cost of her job and Gibbs hired her for her loyalty and she was starting today. Since he was in a rush to get to work today, he chose a pair of khakis, a sky blue dress shirt, his Italian leather loafers, and his suede jacket.

Donning his classic Ray-Ban sunglasses he drove to work. From what little interaction he had with Agent Todd, he found her attractive, brunette, blue eyes, and a body that said she worked out a lot, but she was also a little bossy and a little bit sensitive when it came to sexual issues and joking. When he arrived in the bullpen, it was empty. He dropped his backpack behind his desk, pulled out some old reports, started working on them, and then got on the phone to call a few friends. It was his usual routine when Gibbs wasn't around or when things were slow.

"Hey, Bobby, you owe me two bills. I told you the redskins were overrated," he said to Det. Bobby Stanton of Metro Police.

Before he could get into his crowing over winning the bet, Gibbs came into the bullpen along with Caitlin Todd.

"Gotta go, Bobby," he said and hung up.

Gibbs was dressed as usual, chinos, polo shirt, white tee shirt, and blazer, while Caitlin Todd wore black suit pants, black suit jacket and white dress shirt, the uniform of a secret service agent.

"Late again, DiNozzo," said Gibbs, as he walked by his desk.

"Heavy traffic, Boss, won't happen again," Tony said.

This was part of their routine. Tony would be late and Gibbs would growl at him. Any other agent would have been kicked off his team by now, but not DiNozzo. DiNozzo got to push a few of Gibbs' buttons and only DiNozzo.

"Agent Todd, that is Agent DiNozzo, our team senior field agent and a pain in my ass," growled Gibbs.

"Agent Todd," he said.

"Call me, Kate," she said to DiNozzo.

"Call me Tony, Katie," Tony said.

"Don't call me Katie, DiNozzo," she corrected him.

"Okay I'll call you Kate, Katie," he said then beamed that million dollar smile, which put her off for a moment.

"I have to talk to the Director up in MTAC," said Gibbs then he disappeared.

Looking at him out of the corner her eye she sat down at her desk which was across from him. Turning on the computer, she logged in and kept looking over at DiNozzo. When she met in on Air Force One, she thought of him as handsome, yes, but a cut up, a lightweight, in comparison to Gibbs who had gravitas. Since she was a trained profiler, it fascinated to start taking people apart, finding their weakness and strengths, and understanding their personality. Now besides lightweight, she got a sense of a bond between him and Gibbs that she didn't understand. Gibbs was a marine, strong, centered, natural leader, brave, high standards and difficult. Yet, he put up with this, for lack of a better word, rake.

Gibbs came trotting down the stairs: "Gear up."

Tony unlocked and opened his right top drawer and grabbed his Sig and put it into his shoulder holster then he grabbed his back pack.

"DiNozzo," Gibbs said and tossed him the keys, "gas the truck."

"Yes, Boss," Tony caught the keys and started towards the elevator.

Gibbs looked at Kate and motioned: "Follow DiNozzo."

They arrived at the crime scene which was Fort DuPont Park. It was a park that was used for Civil War recreation, nature walks, picnics, and ice skating in the winter. They sailor, Seamen Dennis Nance, was found in the bushes. It looked like he has been beaten to death.

Tony took pictures, made a sketch of the scene, and took measurements, while Kate looked for trace evidence then bagged and tagged, as Gibbs spoke to the police and interviewed people.

"Not as glamorous as being Secret Service, huh, Katie?" Tony asked her as she rummaged through nature looking for evidence.

"Don't call me Katie, DiNozzo," she hissed at him.

"Okay, Katie," he smiled.

"Anthony, what a lovely day for a walk in the park," Ducky announced himself with Gerald.

"Ducky, Gerald," Tony greeted them.

"Hello, Caitlin, I'm glad to see you hard at work. Is Anthony giving a difficult time?" Ducky asked her.

"Yes, Ducky, he is," said Kate.

"Anthony, do behave," he said.

"Ducky, when have you known me to behave," he said.

Ducky chuckled then started to examine the body.

"Ahh, yes, it appears that someone tried to pound out seaman into veal," Ducky said.

"Hmmm, I had a veal parm this weekend. It was delicious. My date had eggplant parm," Tony shrugged. "Delicious meal."

"What did you have for dessert?" asked Gerald.

"Her," smiled Tony.

Kate growled under her breath.

"Don't let me catch you indulging in cannibalism, DiNozzo. I'll have to arrest you," said Gibbs.

_Gibbs jokes with him. Ducky dotes on him. There has to be more than meets the eye to him. _

NCIS

While Kate went through the process of checking out the background of Seaman Nance. Tony brought the evidence down to Abby, who was dressed in black jeans for a change instead of mini skirt. When she saw him, she came running into his arms almost making him drop his evidence.

"I like breathing, Abby," said Tony.

She took the evidence from him and walked towards her evidence table.

"What do you think of Kate?" asked Abby.

"She's attractive," he said.

"You trying to make me jealous, DiNozzo," she smiled.

"I would never do that," said Tony with a smirk.

"I like her. I think we can be best buddies," said Abby.

Tony's cellphone rang.

"DiNozzo," he answered.

"He worked at the Pentagon. He had a knack with languages. I want you and Kate t go pick up Nance's roommate for me. She has the address and name. He's a marine who works at the Pentagon in security."

"Yes, Boss," Tony said and Gibbs hung up.

They lived near Fort Totten. Tony knocked on the door and a man the same height as Tony, but larger and more muscular, stood there in jeans and a tee shirt. He smiled at him.

"I'm Special Agent DiNozzo and this is Special Agent Todd, we'd like to talk to you about your roommate. Can we come in?" he asked.

The marine stood aside and let them in. Kate observed his behavior. His body language, eye movement, and even breathing added up to a guilty man. Tony for his part noticed that the man's knuckles on his right hand were red and raw.

"Tony, we need to talk," Kate said.

"Not right now, Kate," he said.

"I think you should listen to me, Tony. I have valuable information," she said.

The marine was getting more and more nervous as they fought.

"Enough, Special Agent Todd," growled Tony.

"But Tony I believe he is the killer," she blurted out.

The marine threw a punch at Kate, which Tony stepped into taking it square on the jaw. His knees buckle but he stayed upright, so that he could stay between Kate and the marine. The marine next threw a left which Tony caught in the solar plexus forcing all the air out of his body. As he gasped he decided that it was on the football field the last time he had been hit this hard.

Instead of waiting for any more punishment, he dove into the marine tackling him, though neither one of them went down. The marine grabbed Tony by the shoulders and tossed him aside with great force sending him into first a table then face planted on the wall.

Kate had gotten her weapon out and had it pointed at the rampaging marine.

"Hold it, federal agent," she said.

He started forward towards her so she placed one in his right knee sending him down on the floor then she called in to Gibbs and after Gibbs she called for two buses. Once that was done she rushed over to an unconscious Tony.

"Damn it, DiNozzo," she said, "you should have let him hit me."

NCIS

Kate was sitting in Georgetown's ER waiting area for DiNozzo, while two agents were with the marine, including grabbing trace evidence from his hands.

Gibbs came into the ER and looked at Kate.

"What happened, Kate?"

"I screwed up and our suspect threw a punch at me and Tony stepped into and took it on the jaw. He then took a beating from him, while I pulled my sidearm," she told him.

"You're allowed one major screw up. This is it," he said. "How DiNozzo?"

"I'm waiting to see," she said.

Gibbs walked over to the nurses' station and requested up update on Special Agent DiNozzo.

"He has a concussion, but he wants to sign himself out," the nurse.

Gibbs followed by Kate marched into the patient area and followed the whining.

"I refuse to stay in the hospital for a minor concussion," they heard Tony's voice.

Gibbs pulled back the curtain to expose Tony sitting on an exam table a nurse and a doctor.

"Who are you?" demanded the doctor.

"His Boss," said Gibbs.

"Hi, Boss."

"You causing trouble, Dinozzo?" asked Gibbs.

"Boss, a hospital," pleaded Tony.

"Doc, AMA. He'll stay at my place. I'll check him every two hours. I know the routine. It's not his first concussion," said Gibbs.

Kate couldn't believe it. Gibbs struck her as a very private man, but he easily allowed DiNozzo into his house. This was a stronger relationship than mentor and protégé; they were almost like father and son.


	7. Chapter 7

Chapter Twelve

A year had almost past and Gibbs, Tony and Kate with the occasional fill in status of a young agent, Tim McGee, gelled into an excellent unit. Tony's latest role was as buffer between Gibbs and his moods and the rest of the team. If Gibbs was in a hellacious mood, he'd act up enough to get a head slap or a dressing down, leaving everyone else unscathed. The interesting part about this was he was so in tune with Gibbs' moods that a profiler like her didn't even see how much he acted as a buffer.

As for Kate she vacillated between thinking Tony a child in a man's body and a man she could love. Her sister, Rachel, was a psychologist, who got weekly phone calls from her sister where half the call was about Tony DiNozzo. She knew her sister was falling in love with this man, but she also knew that Kate didn't trust a man unless she understood him completely and this DiNozzo confused the hell out of her and many levels.

Kate hung up the phone with her friend Michael knowing Tony had been listening in.

"So, Kate, you have a new boyfriend," he said.

"No, Michael is a friend," she said.

"So, he's gay?" asked Tony.

"Gay," Kate said in surprise. "Michael is straight and handsome, but we are only friends."

"So, you've slept with him and now are friends," he said.

"Tony, I've never slept with him," she said.

She was now irritated beyond her ability to deal with Tony and started shuffling papers to calm herself.

"Kate, it is impossible for a single good looking male and a single good looking female to be friends unless they get the sexual tension out of the way and sleep with each other at least once," he said.

"Tony, you are a pig," she hissed.

Just then a bored Abby came into the bullpen and smiled at her two friends arguing.

"What are you two arguing about now?" asked Abby.

"Tony doesn't believe a single good looking male and a single good looking female can be just friends," said Kate. Her cheeks were slightly red with anger and something more, but Kate didn't want to think what that something more was.

"Of course they can," Abby said. "You're being silly, Tony."

"I said that they can't be just friends unless they gotten the sexual tension out of the way by sleeping together at least once," Tony corrected Kate.

"Oh, he's right, Kate. They have to sleep with each other at least once," said Abby.

"What about you and Gibbs, Abby?" asked Kate triumphantly.

"Kate, he's my silver fox. I'm like a daughter to him and he's like a father with me," she said. "That's different."

"Okay, how about you and Tony?" asked Kate. "You two are real close."

"Um," Abby smiled, "well, Tony's like a brother. It's different."

She then looked at her watch and said: "Oops, I running a test. I have to go."

Abby all but ran out of the bullpen causing Kate to wonder about Abby's and Tony's relationship. She looked over at Tony, who now had his head buried in paperwork. Glaring at him and willing him to raise his head, he refused and continued to do his work. Kate then looked over at McGee at the tweed jacket and chino wearing McGee, who was engrossed in his computer. He didn't look over at her.

She needed to talk to Abby it seemed. Getting up she stormed out of the bullpen and over to the elevator and disappeared. Tony dropped his pen and sighed.

"I'm dead," Tony said.

"What? Huh?" said McGee.

"I said I'm dead, McChunky Monkey," Tony said to his probie.

"Why?"

"Because some women understand me and some don't," he said.

Kate stormed into Abby's lab to find Abby acting as if she were busy.

"Sorry, Kate, really busy, can't talk," Abby mumbled.

"Abby, I know you too well. You're not business, so turn around and look at me," said Kate.

Abby's shoulders sank and she turned around on her stool and looked at her.

"Abby, have you slept with Tony? Promise me that you telling the truth," Kate demanded of her friend.

In a short period of time Abby and Kate had become close and best friends. They were so different, yet they loved each other's company and felt completely comfortable with each other. Abby didn't want to lose that.

"Yes, Kate. I've slept with Tony," she admitted.

Kate's mouth opened and then closed, as her cheeks blushed.

"I… I don't believe it. That bastard," she said.

"He didn't seduce me, Kate. I was the one who initiated it," said Abby.

"Alright, explain it to me, Abby. Why, Tony?"

"Besides the fact he's handsome and sexy?" she asked Kate.

"Yes."

"Okay, besides the fact he's hung like a horse and great in bed?" Abby asked causing Kate to blush.

"He is?"

"Oh, God, yeah," she said.

"There has to be another reason," Kate demanded. "You wouldn't risk Gibbs' anger without a good reason."

"I had a crush on him," Abby answered quickly.

"Really, but he's not your type."

"I know but he's… He's so Tony. I grew on me and suddenly I had a crush on him. He confided things to me about his past and his childhood and I fell for him then we went out and we spent the night together and it was so amazing, but suddenly I realized that I'd probably lose his friendship with a dating him and dating him wasn't going to go well, so I told him the next morning that he and I were best buddies and not lovers and he should treat me like a sister and I'll treat him like a brother," Abby blurted out.

"Why, Abby?"

"Because Tony is afraid of relationship because his role model is a father, who ignored him and shipped him off to a military academy after his mother died then got married and divorced several times. His other role model is Gibbs. We know how Gibbs is with relationships, Kate. He can accept one nighters, or dating for a month or two, but after that he freaks out and goes out of his way to ruin things. I mean he was engaged to be married and he used his job and loyalty to Gibbs as an excuse to break it off," said Abby. "I didn't want to lose him, so I chose being his friend."

"Abby, that's sad. He needs to grow past that and not be afraid of a commitment," Kate said.

"Kate, whoever is going to get him to that point is going to either have to wait until he deals with his own issues or make him fall really hard for them," Abby said. "I was afraid I couldn't make him fall that hard for me."

"Oh, Abby," said Kate then gave Abby a hug.

"Maybe you can make him fall hard, Kate," Abby said. "He really deserves to be happy."

"Abby, I don't feel that way for Tony," Kate said then felt her cheeks redden and blush.

"Yes, you do. You just don't want to admit it," Abby said.

"Abby, no I don't."

"Oh, Katie, you can lie to yourself but you can't lie to me," Abby said.

"I better get back upstairs," Kate said.

"Because you miss Tony," Abby smiled.

"No, because I fear Gibbs."

NCIS

_The Plague! How does a grown man in the 20__th__ Century get the plague. _Kate looked at Tony as he had finally been transferred to a private room, since he was no longer deemed contagious. Although his lips were no longer blue, he still wasn't out of the woods. She knew that. Gibbs knew that. Ducky had prepared them for that.

His lungs were ravaged by the plague. They were full of phlegm and no matter how hard he seemed to try he couldn't cough it all up and it hurt. Damn, it hurt.

Gibbs and Kate slipped out of his room as Dr. Pitt and Nurse Emma tried the latest therapy to help him get rid of the phlegm.

"Gibbs, will he be able to go back into the field?" asked Kate.

"Ducky said if he once he beats it, he'll be able to go back to the field. His lungs will be weakened from scarring but he'll be able to come back," Gibbs said.

"Only DiNozzo could get the plaque," she sighed. "How's Abby?"

"She wants me to give her his apartment keys so she can prepare it for him, but DiNozzo has an off limits approach to his apartment," smiled Gibbs. "He says it's his Fortress of Solitude. Superman doesn't have visitors and neither does he."

"Leave it to Tony to compare himself to Superman," said Kate with a smile.

Gibbs looked at her. They had been together as a team for almost two years and during that time he'd seen Kate grow closer and closer to Tony. He knew the dangers of this but now was not the time to remind her of Rule 12 and those dangers. Now Tony probably needed a little TLC from her and others. God Knows he was going to kick his agent's ass for worrying him so.

Dr. Pitt came out of the room looking deep in thought. Gibbs cleared his throat to get his attention.

"How is he?" he asked.

"His lungs are responding to the therapies we are using. It's just exhausting and painful for him. Situations like really depend on the patients will to get better," he said.

"Then DiNozzo should be fine," said Gibbs.

Kate smiled at her boss's believe in Tony.

"I remember playing against him in college. We were a better team because we had a great defense, but he almost willed that team to a victory until I broke his kneecap and tore up his knee with a low tackle. I always felt guilty about that hit," said Dr. Pitt.

"Now is your chance to make it up to him," said Gibbs.

"Yeah, I guess it is. I take away his chance at a pro career but now I'm giving him a chance at life," said Pitt.

"Was Tony a good player?" asked Kate.

Gibbs smiled. Kate had no interest in football, but a whole lot of interest now in Tony.

"When do you think he'll be able to go home?" asked Gibbs.

"Ten days, maybe, if these therapies keep working," Pitt said.

"Can we see him?" asked Kate.

"He's exhausted right now. Emma is keeping an eye on him. I'd let him sleep," said Dr. Pitt.

NCIS

Tony was home. Kate and Abby knew this and were warned by Gibbs about bothering him. Both of them complained. Abby went as far as threatening not to talk to Gibbs until Tony was back, but that didn't last more than a long morning. According to Brad was that he needed rest, which he was no longer getting at the hospital because of his hatred of hospitals. He was given three weeks sick leave and Gibbs didn't want to see him until he was ready for field duty.

Of course, Gibbs did offer Tony the chance to stay at his house during his convalescences, but Tony insisted he just wanted to be alone after all the attention he got in the hospital. Gibbs did fill his refrigerator with good, stamina building food, like steak and a homemade pot of chili, for his agent to live off of. But, even Gibbs was letting him have his time alone.

Tony sat in his sweat pants and OSU tee shirt. Both fit him looser from the weight he lost in the hospital. Coughing up a lung was one thing, but hospital food was torture. He sat down at his mother's grand piano and started to play. Instead of classical he chose to play the standard _Nature Boy_.

Arriving at his door, a disobedient Kate stopped at his apartment door. She had to admit she was nervous at seeing Tony's fortress of Solitude. If he didn't want people at his apartment, it meant that the apartment told you some things about him. Of course the fact the he lived in the Foggy Bottom neighborhood, one of the most exclusive in DC, in a two story, brick town home with a garage said that Tony hid a lot from the team, except Gibbs. Abby said when they slept together it was at her place. And now she was intruding into his private world.

She heard piano music coming from his apartment. It was haunting and beautiful. If she didn't know better from the quality of the sound, she'd say it was a recording by a superb jazz pianist. She knocked on the door and the music stopped.

Tony sighed. He must have disturbed one of his neighbors, probably some state department wonk who was home with a cold. He left the piano and opened the door to be shocked to see Kate standing there. She looked at him and smiled. He had dark circles under his eyes and had lost too much weight, but he looked so much better than he did in the hospital.

"May I come in, Tony?" she said.

"Of course, Katie," he smiled. "How did you get my address? Only Gibbs has it."

"I bribed Donna with a cupcake in personnel," she grinned.

"You're learning, Katie."

He escorted her into his living room where his grand piano was along two walls taking up by book shelving. One wall was filled with DVDs and the other with books. She would have never thought Tony read or played the piano. He was full of surprises.

He sat down on a large, comfortable truffle sofa. There was also a matching loveseat, entertainment center, antique coffee table and leather reclining chair. She looked around at his place with surprise, as it was just not what she imagined. Near a good size kitchen he had a dining area set up.

"First floor is living room/dining room, kitchen, and a bathroom and upstairs is a master bedroom with bathroom and two smaller guest bedrooms, one of which I use as an office and a bathroom," he said.

She sat down beside him: "How the hell do you afford this, DiNozzo? I thought your father disinherited you."

"He did. This I afford with what my mother left me," he grinned.

"And I thought you spent all of your money on clothes," she chuckled.

"So, Katie, why are you here? Did you miss me?" he asked.

"Yes," she simply answered.

He didn't expect that. Kate was showing her feelings for him. He was shocked and touched. With his left hand he reached over and caressed her face then placed his thumb on her pouty lower lip. She blushed.

"I never thanked you, Kate, for staying with me. It meant a lot to me," he admitted.

"You're my partner," she said.

"I feel the same way, too," he said to her.

Unexpectedly, she rested her head in his hand.

"Tony, you really had me worried. I thought I was going to lose you," she said.

"Oh, Katie, I'm tough to get rid of. Just ask Gibbs," he said.

She shifted her head and kissed his palm. He took this as permission, so he moved his hand to behind her neck and moved her closer to him and kissed her. At first it was slow and gentle but soon they were both trying to devour each other. Her tongue caressed his and he sucked on her lower lip causing her to moan.

She whispered to him: "I don't want to be a one night stand, Tony."

"No, Katie, you're no one night stand," he said. "I've been falling in love with you for months now."

"Oh, God, me, too," she said.

"I wish I had the strength to carry you up the stairs and make love to you in my bed," he said.

"Let me do all the work," she said.

She stood up and pulled off her sweater raveling a black lace bra. He inhaled sharply, as she removed the bra then her jeans and her panties. Next thing he knew she was straddling him and kissing him passionately. He felt his erection grow and harden. Without taking her lips from his, she lowered his sweat pants and then lowered herself onto him.

"Oh, God, Tony," she moaned as she did this.

"My Katie," he smiled. It was a soft smile not a triumphant one.

"Let me do all the work," she said again as she moved up and down slowly.

"Okay, Katie," he said relinquishing control. He never gave up control, but for Katie he would.

NCIS

Two weeks of visits from Katie and two weekends and he never felt so great. He loved Wendy and even loved Abby, but this was different. With Katie she somehow made him a better man, even though he still joked and was childish. He wanted to be more for her. But Ari took that from him. Now he stood on a rooftop with her blood all over his face.

He and Gibbs were both in shock. In his case he was too shocked to cry and he wanted to cry. He wanted to cry for his Katie. But all he had left of her was her blood on his face. This was some sort of cosmic joke. It had to be. It couldn't be real.

He looked down at the perfect hole in her forehead. No, this was no cosmic joke. This was God's way of telling him that happiness was not for him. He also took away his happiness. It was a good thing he left Wendy. She would probably have ended up killed by some criminal trying to kill him. Katie's blood was warm on his face. And the tears still wouldn't come.

Chapter Thirteen

Ziva

Ari was dead and in time for them to go to Kate's funeral. The new Director flew out with them in a Gulfstream. He could see that Gibbs and Director Sheppard once had something and the fire wasn't completely extinguished.

He stood in his Black Armani with a black tie and his badge with a black band around it hanging from his outside breast pocket. Among the family he saw Katie's parents and brother and his family, but not her sister. He knew how much her sister meant to her. He wondered where she was, since he always wanted to meet her.

The priest was done and they walked up to the casket as a team to say good bye. Touching the casket for a moment, cold and glossy, he smiled, just a slight upturn of the lips. _I loved you, Katie. _He followed as Abby, carrying a parasol and boom box; lead the way to Kate's parents. She asked permission to play music in the New Orleans tradition and Katie's mother said yes.

The music was celebratory. Tony liked to think it was a celebration of Katie's life. It was a life worth celebrating and when they got back to DC he was going to down a bottle of MaCallan's in her honor.

NCIS

He saw her coming into the bullpen as he daydreamed about and talked to his Katie. Her thick dark brown hair hidden mostly by a scarf, her chocolate brown eyes checking him out and a sly smile playing on her lips. She wore cargo pants, a jean shirt, jean jacket and had a back pack over her shoulder. He knew the moment he saw her she was going to be trouble for him. And he was right. She was the Mossad agent who tried to convince them that Ari was a good guy and not a bad guy.

The new director forced her onto their team and Gibbs decided to partner her with him. She was there when Paula, a former girlfriend, sacrifice her life for them. Ziva was part of the team. From undercover work as married assassins to be stuck in a cargo container with each other while terrorist tried to kill them, he saw how she kept her distance from. Yes, she teased and flirted with him, but she withheld friendship at first. A dinner party he wasn't invited to, drinks with Abby and McGee he was told about, a developing father and daughter relationship with Gibbs he didn't understand. Slowly, she became a more and more important part of the team and they danced around each other then Gibbs took his prolonged vacation leaving Tony in charge of the team.

Ziva seemed to be of two minds about him. On one hand she treated his disdainfully at work, just like his probie did. They had like he wasn't good enough to replace Gibbs. His orders were questioned and his efforts questioned. Abby grew to accept him as team leader and Ducky embraced him as the team leader. Surprisingly, Jimmy became his Ducky, his sounding board, his moral compass, and his friend.

While doubting him at work, she seemed to final accept him as a friend outside of work. They had movie nights together where he introduced her to classic American films as well as current. She pretended to hate most of them and be intellectually superior to them, but he could tell she enjoyed them.

She reciprocated his movie night with giving him piano lessons. He pretended like he couldn't play and enjoyed her lessons. She was good, maybe relying a little too much on technique and not letting the music flow through her and be interpreted by her soul. His mother always told him to let the music pass through his soul.

She got in trouble with Hamas and her first call for help was to Gibbs. It hurt. He couldn't really tell her how much it hurt, though he did let her know that she should have relied on the team. But she went to Gibbs. Her father figure. He wasn't as important to her as a father figure.

After that it got complicated. His secret undercover gig with Jeanne Benoit spiraled out of control. As he felt rejected by Ziva, he fell in love with Jeanne. It wasn't his brightest moment. That didn't end well. Just like Ziva and him acting as bodyguards for Jenny didn't go well. Jenny ended up dead and they ended up split apart as a team by the new director, Leon Vance.

When he returned from being an agent afloat and she returned from Israeli, he thought she was happy to see him, maybe even more than happy. But she came back from Israel with a boyfriend. Oh, yeah, a boyfriend. They continued to be partners, watch each other's six, flirt, but that was it.

While she dated Michael, he went through one woman after another. He was a playa, hell, he was a stereotype and he knew it. Sometime thereafter he stopped playing for awhile and started pining. It was pathetic but he was pining for Ziva. She had somehow gotten under her skin, just like the Sinatra song said. He learned to live with it, though, until he met Michael Rivkin and then he knew there was something wrong with that guy.

Of course, he was right. In hindsight he wished he wasn't right considering what the consequences were. He ended up killing Michael then having to go to Israel with Vance, Gibbs and Ziva. He managed to embarrass Ziva's father, Deputy Director Eli David, in an interrogation getting him to admit to forcing Michael on to Ziva and manipulating other things. Ziva reaction was to call him worthless and threaten to kill him. He understood. He'd killed someone she loved. Hell, he hated Ari for killing Katie.

When they let she stayed behind and his heart broke. For the three months she was gone, he missed her greatly. He knew then he had fallen in love with her and he needed to do something. Next he was told she went down in a ship on the way to kill a terrorist. He refused to believe it. He wanted to see for himself, or he wanted to die killing the terrorist who was responsible for death.

His obsession became a trip by him and McGee to Somalia with Gibbs and a Navy Seal team following behind them. It was in the presence of that terrorist, Saleem, that he saw her again. Even after of months of torture and beatings, she was beautiful as she sat across from him and found himself admitting to her because of truth serum that he couldn't live without her. She seemed to ignore this admission. Maybe it was her training which wanted always to keep a mask of calm or maybe she just didn't care for him that way. He couldn't blame her; he did kill Rivkin. Push came to shove and Gibbs out a bullet in Saleem's head. They brought her back from Somalia and since then it had been an up and down relationship for him and Ziva.

There was EJ Barrett and her relationship with CI-ray Cruz. They dealt with the Port to Port killer and more dead marines and sailors and all them time he continued to love her and she said she thought of him as a brother. A brother. It was almost cruel. He didn't want to be her brother.

Now she was engaged to be married to Ray and he didn't stop loving her. Damn him, he liked to stop, but it was now part of him. _I've got you under my skin, I've got you deep in the heart of me, so deep so deep that you are part of me_. Sinatra sang it and now he, Anthony DiNozzo, lived it.


	8. Chapter 8

Chapter Fourteen

The Present

It was a nice spring morning, beautiful weather. September really wasn't his favorite month, but he did like the way Washington look in September. He dressed in a Zegna grey pinstriped suit with a white dress shirt and black tie and black oxford shoes. For a change he actually got into work before Ziva, McGee and Gibbs. Either this was a sign at how good he felt this morning or how fucked up his life had gotten. He wasn't sure which it was.

Gibbs was the first to arrive at 7:30. Instead of saying good morning, he merely looked at Tony as if there was something wrong.

"I got a good night sleep last night," he said.

"If you say so, DiNozzo," said Gibbs.

Next to come in was McGee, who was dressed chicly all in black. He looked at Tony like he had two heads.

"Morning Boss and Tony," said McGee.

"Morning McNeed-a-sandwich," said Tony.

McGee smiled and sat down.

Finally, the last to show up was Ziva. She had her hair down and her curls straightened out of it. She wore black slacks, a white dress shirt, and a black raincoat with her back pack slung over her shoulder. As she came into the bullpen she was on her smartphone: "Yes, Ray, I love you, too."

She hung and looked over at Tony. He kept his eyes down on his paperwork. Since she announced her engagement to Ray, her relationship with Tony had been strained which annoyed her.

The elevator dinged and Fornell came walking off the elevator. He wore a cheap suit and a raincoat and looked dour. Walking into the bullpen, he stopped at DiNozzo's desk and looked at him.

"We need to talk, DiNutso," said Fornell.

"Fornell, what do you want with my agent?" asked Gibbs.

"This is important, Jethro. It involves something that happen before you ever met DiNozzo," Fornell said then looked at Tony. "Vance is expecting you and me."

"Okay, let's go," said Tony.

He stood up and followed Fornell up the stairs to the director's office. Cynthia announced them and they entered. Vance got up from his desk and joined them at the conference table.

Tony looked at his Director. He had a rocky relationship with him. Vance preferred overly computer literate agents to field agents. Yet, they relationship had stabilized lately, mainly because Vance admired Gibbs and Gibbs admired DiNozzo.

"Fornell has already briefed me on this meeting," said Vance. "It involves your undercover op in Philly."

"It involves Gina Macaluso," said Fornell.

"Is she alright? Does she need me?" asked Tony.

"She's dead, DiNutso, but she left you something," said Fornell.

"How did she die?" he asked.

"That's being investigated," said Fornell. "We'll let you know the outcome of the investigation."

"What did she leave me?" asked Tony.

Vance looked down at the table top as Fornell inhaled and prepared himself to speak.

"When she accepted our deal, she did so under a few provisions. One, she wanted to know your real name and wanted it as her new name; two, she didn't want you to know where she was being located; and three; she didn't want you to know that she was pregnant with your child. You have a daughter, DiNutso," Fornell told him. "One other provision she made was that if anything was to ever happen to her that you were to become her parent. Gina never married."

Tony's head spun. He couldn't believe he had a daughter, a daughter he had never seen before.

"How old is she?"

"She's twelve, almost thirteen," Fornell said.

"What's her name?"

"Caprice DiNozzo. Ruled by whim," he smiled. "Where is she?"

"She should be downstairs waiting for. She been briefed and knows that she's about to meet her father," said Fornell.

"For fucksake Fornell, how could you do this to me? How could you never tell me about my daughter?" growled Tony.

"I was against the deal. I told them you should be told, but her testimony was too important so they never listened to me," he said.

"Still not right," he mumbled to himself.

"I've arranged for you to take three weeks leave to get to know your daughter and get her settled. I'll let Gibbs know about it once we are done her," said Vance. "I'm sorry you had to find about your daughter this way, Tony."

"Thank you, Director," he said not really feeling anything.

"We should go downstairs and meet your daughter," said Fornell.

Tony and Fornell looked down from the mezzanine as two FBI agents stood be the windows with a twelve year old girl dressed like a Goth with black combat boots, a tartan skirt, a black tee shirt with the words Fight the Power in white, a black biker's jacket, black fingernail polish and black lipstick. She had black hair and was talking happily to Abby, who was probably giving her Goth lessons.

"My daughter is a Goth," he sighed.

"She was raised in Portland, Oregon," said Fornell. "She could have been grunge."

"I don't think I can do this," said Tony.

"I know this doesn't mean much to you, Tony," Fornell said using his Christian name, "but if you need anything, let me know. My daughter isn't twelve but she is female."

"Thanks, Tobias."

They headed down the stairs. Gibbs, McGee and Ziva watched them come back down and walk towards the young girl. As she looked away from Abby, he saw that she had his sea green eyes, then it struck him that she looked more like his and Abby's daughter then Gina's and his.

"Tony," Abby said happily. "I have been talking to this really cool girl who is here to meet her father for the first time."

"I know, Abby," Tony smile slightly. "Caprice, I'm Anthony DiNozzo."

"So you're him," she said.

"Yeah, I'm him," he said.

Abby's moth dropped, as did Ziva's. McGee looked confused, while Gibbs maintained a calm façade.

"Let's go, Caprice, and get to know each other," Tony said and left with the two FBI agents and Caprice, leaving Tobias behind.

Vance came walking down to the bullpen next.

"Tobias, you care to explain," said Gibbs in a voice that almost bridge on angry.

"Tony's undercover assignment with the mob in Philly. Gina Macaluso was pregnant with his child when she agreed to witness protection. He didn't know he had a daughter. Gina died recently," Fornell explained.

Gibbs glared at him. The daughter of keeping a father and daughter apart for so long was a sin in his opinion.

"Poor, Tony," said Abby.

"I gave him three weeks leave," said Vance, "so he can get to know his daughter."

"We have to talk, Tobias," said Gibbs.

"I'll stop by your place later, Gibbs," said Fornell, who then left.

"Tony looked slightly overwhelmed," said Ziva.

"You think, Ziva," sighed Gibbs.

"He just found out he has a daughter and she almost a teen, which are some of the hardest years to deal with," said Vance. "I don't blame him if he's overwhelmed."

"This would make a great book," said McGee.

"I don't think so, McGee. If you write about this then Tony will kill you and if he doesn't, I will," said Ziva.

"And I'll make sure she doesn't get caught," said Abby.

Vance chuckled and left. Gibbs looked over at his senior field agent's empty desk. He was worried about him and his daughter.

NCIS

The FBI agents escorted Tony to his car, a black 2010 Trans Am. They handed him the bag she had packed.

"Is this all you have?" he asked.

"No, I left most of my stuff in Portland," she said.

"You choice: we go back to my place and get you settled in or I take you shopping for some more clothes and things?" he asked.

"I'd like to wait on the clothes," she said. "Maybe you're friend Abby can take me shopping. She understands what swagger I like"

"Swagger," he sighed. "I got new slang to pick up. I'll call her up and ask."

"Thanks."

He drove them to his town home, which he now owned. After parking his car, they entered the place. She looked around at his place.

"Upstairs there is an empty bedroom. It's yours," he said.

She grabbed her bag and disappeared up the stairs. He felt like they were dancing around each other, that she wasn't saying what she wanted to say and he didn't know what to say. His already complicated life had gotten more so. She came back down the stairs. Tony took a deep breath and finally dove in.

"I didn't know you existed otherwise I would have been part of your life," he said.

"I know, otherwise I'd be hating you right now," she said.

"What did your mother tell you about me?" he said then motioned her to sit on the sofa.

He sat down in the reclining chair to give her space.

"She told me she'd tell me when she thought I was ready. I was starting to pester her a lot about you," said Caprice.

He looked at her. She was twelve going on twenty sitting on his sofa acting all brave and such. He wondered if she could handle the truth then he decided that the only way to tell was by telling her the truth.

"Okay, I'm going to give you the whole story. You may not like what you hear, but I think you deserve to hear it," he said. "Are you ready?"

"Sure," she said.

"I was a cop in Peoria when I was offered a job to go undercover in Philly to bring down the Macaluso Family," he started.

For the next three hours, they talked. He told her first about Philly and his relationship with her mother then she asked about his life and childhood. At first he didn't want to tell her it all, but then he opened up. Once he was done. She told him about her life. Gina owned and operated a coffee shop in Portland. She said her mother never really dated. What few guys she did date, she compared to Tonio and none of them could live up to Tonio. When they were finally talked out she had one question for him.

"Did you love my mother?" she asked.

"Wow, good question," he said. "I cared for her. I didn't want her hurt, but… no, I didn't love her."

"Then how can you love me?" she asked.

"Because my mother loved me and that taught me that parents are supposed to love their children no matter how fucked up they are or how fucked up their children are," he said. "Do you believe me?"

"I don't know," she said with tears in her eyes.

"Can I give you a hug?" he asked.

"Okay," she said.

He got up from his chair went over to the sofa and sat beside then she wrapped her arms around him and started to cry. He rubbed her back as she did cried and kissed her head. When she stopped crying, he pulled her back and looked into her green eyes.

"You hungry?" he asked.

"Yeah."

"You like pizza?" he asked.

"Who doesn't?" she said.

"You are my kid," he smiled. "Extra cheese, sausage and pepperoni?"

"I don't really eat meat," she said. "Only occasionally, like turkey for thanksgiving and such."

"Okay," he said stunned by your admission, "let's not tell Gibbs that."

"Gibbs? Who is he?" asked Caprice.

"He's my boss, but he's more than to me. He's almost a like father to me," Tony explained.

"Was that the white hair guy with the weird haircut?" she asked.

"The haircut us a marine haircut, which is what he was and, maybe, I'll let Abby explain Gibbs to you," he said. "Let me call for pizza. One with extra cheese and one the way I like it."

"Can I have some coffee, too? I didn't get enough Joe this morning," she said.

"Maybe you will get along with Gibbs after all," he smiled. "I'll make us a pot. I have some Italian roast in the freezer."

NCIS

Tony called Abby at work and gave him his address. After ten years she was going to see his place. At six o'clock on the dot his doorbell rang and he answered it and let Abby in.

"Jeez, Tony, you got a great place. I mean a really great place. Look at that piano," she exclaimed, as she excitedly looked around his place.

Caprice came down the stairs and Abby ran and gave her a hug.

"Now that I now you are Tony's daughter, I can tell you this: you are adorable, Cap, and I am glad you're a mini Goth," she said. "I expect you to call me Auntie Abby."

"Abby, I have a gold card for you to use and a request that you take her to dinner since I have mainly meat in my house to eat," said he.

"You don't eat meat?" asked Abby.

"Not often," she said.

"That's so cute," Abby hugged her then looked at Tony. "What are you going to be doing?"

"I have to visit Gibbs," he said.

"Okay, we'll be three hours at least. Come on, Cap," Abby said.

NCIS

Tony saw Fornell's car in the driveway to Gibbs house, which meant they were probably talking about Gina and Caprice. He parked his car and walked into the house be as quiet as possible. The door to the basement was open, so he stood and listened for a moment.

"The Macaluso Family is making a comeback and part of that comeback is retribution. We believe they killed Gina and that they know about Caprice," he said.

"Damn it, Tobias, do they know about Tony?" Gibbs growled.

"Maybe. We're not sure," said Fornell.

"Who's running the family?" asked Gibbs.

"Alphonso Marino is the consigliere in Philly and the new don is living in Italy and running things. It's Giovanni Macaluso," said Fornell.

Tony walked down the steps: "Johnny had Gina killed?"

Both Fornell and Gibbs watched him as he came walking down the steps. Gibbs could tell from the expression on his face that DiNozzo was furious.

"When were you going to tell me about this, Fornell?" roared Tony, his temper coming to the surface. "My daughter's life is at stake."

"She should be safe here in DC with you for now," Fornell said.

"What the fuck does the FBI plan on doing about this?" snarled Tony.

"First the US Marshalls have to plug whatever leak they have then we can put you and Caprice into witness protection," said Fornell.

"You mean I leave my job and she and I go hiding and wait for them to find us and kill us," said Tony.

"If the leak is plugged they won't find you," said Fornell.

"I don't like it," Gibbs said.

"Neither do I boss, but if it's the only way I can protect Caprice then I have to do it, right?" Tony looked at his Boss, the man who was his friend, mentor, even father surrogate.

"Let think about it, DiNozzo, just think about it," said Gibbs.

"Where is your daughter?" Fornell asked.

"With Abby buying clothes and having dinner," he said.

"How's it feel to be a father?" asked Fornell.

"Like it's another thing I can fuck up," said Tony.

Chapter Thirteen

Gibbs came in the next morning with a large coffee in his hand and a snarl on his face. The thought of DiNozzo having to go into witness protection with his daughter almost sickened him to his stomach. He sat down at his desk and attempted to exhale his frustration away. It didn't work. Ziva and McGee looked at their boss and made note of his sour mood.

"Is everything alright, Gibbs?" asked Ziva.

"Just worried about DiNozzo," he said.

"Afraid he's not going to make a good father," joked McGee.

Gibbs looked at him as if he was an idiot.

"Tony will be a wonderful father, I think," said Ziva defending him.

"The girl's mother was murdered more than likely killed by the Macaluso Family, by her own family," said Gibbs. "If they come after her and Tony, they are going to have to go into the witness protection program. We'll never see Dinozzo again."

Ziva heart started to race. _Never see Tony again. Why does the thought of never seeing Tony bother me so much? I have Ray now. He should be enough. _

Abby came skipping into the bullpen.

"What a cool daughter Tony has? We had such fun last night shopping for clothes. Her favorite color is black just like me then we brought Thai food home to Tony's place and ate. She invited me to a sleepover this weekend," Abby chirped.

"You were at Tony's place," said McGee. "No one gets an invite to his place except Gibbs."

"I know. It is so cool. You'd be surprised, Timmy," said Abby.

_Now Abby having been to Tony's place bothers me. What is wrong with me this morning? _

NCIS

Caprice woke up in her brand new black pajamas with a skeleton on the front to the smell of coffee brewing. She walked into the bathroom and brushed her teeth then with her hair in pigtails much like Abby, she zombie-like came down stairs. Tony had Sinatra's 1960 Paris concert on as she walked into the living room and sat down. This was one of his favorite Sinatra DVDs.

"I'm making you French toast with this great sour dough bread I have in," he called to her.

"Kay," she answered.

After a short time in the kitchen finishing up while he brought out a plate with French smothered in syrup and a cup of coffee with cream and five sugars, just like him, and put the down her plate on the table.

"Breakfast is served, baby cakes," he said.

"What did you call me?" she said sleepily.

"Baby cakes," he said.

"I don't think so," she said.

"Get used to it. I have a habit of giving nicknames and they are usually corny," he said.

"Okay, what do you call Abby?" she asked as she sat down at the dining table.

"Abby cakes," he smiled then went into the kitchen and got his French toast and coffee.

"Okay then, I'll accept baby cakes," she said.

"You like Abby?" he called form the kitchen.

"She's great. Are you dating her?" she asked.

Caprice started to eat her French toast.

"Like it?" Tony asked.

"Hmmm," was her answer.

He had to smile. If he had done that with his father, he would have been told to leave the table because of being rude. No, the best way to handle a hmm was to smile.

"No, I am not dating Abby. We're just close friends," he said.

"Oh. You like this music?" she asked.

"Don't tell me this is going to be like meat," he sighed. "I love this music."

"Oh," she said.

"I'll buy the best headphones they make so you can listen to your music without a problem," he said.

"Kay," she said. "Why do you have so much money? I thought your father disinherited you."

"Senior did disinherited, though he regrets it now," said Tony. "My mother Emily Paddington-DiNozzo left an inheritance."

"Okay, so I'm Italian with some English blood," she smiled.

"I'm half and half, although I tend to identify with my Italian blood. My looks kind of split it down the middle."

"Sorry, dad, you look more English than Italian," Caprice said as she ate.

_Dad. She called me dad. Don't get emotional Tony. Act cool. Get up and go into the kitchen for a moment_. He got up with his coffee cup in hand.

"I didn't put enough sugar in my coffee," Tony said then he walked into the kitchen and wiped away a tear.

He took a sip of his coffee. _She didn't think about it, but just called me dad. I'm a dad. I've got to protect her at all costs. _

He returned to the table and sat down.

"So what are we going to do about school?" he asked.

"I'm home-schooled. You see I'm part of a internet home school network where I take classes and tests and all that," she said.

"Why did you're mother choose home-schooling?" he asked.

"I had trouble with bullies early on in school. She decided to home-school. I also take piano lessons. I saw you have a piano," she said.

"Do you have text books?" Tony asked.

"In Portland."

"Order new ones,"

NCIS

Friday arrived and Tony promised Caprice they could pick up Abby at work and drive her to their home for her weekend sleepover. Anyway, it was time to introduce his daughter to his team.

"Caprice, it's time to go to NCIS," he called to her.

Toy was dressed in faded jeans, chambray shirt, and a leather jacket. Caprice came down dressed in black jeans, a black tee, a black full length coat, black boots, and a studded dog collar like Abby's along with pigtails.

"A dog collar," he sighed.

"Abby wears one," she replied.

"Let's go," he said giving in.

"Kay, dad," she said, once again bringing a smile out of him.

They arrived at four to find Ziva on the phone arguing with someone; Gibbs on the phone yelling a someone from metro police, and McGee engrossed in computer research. Gibbs hung up.

"DiNozzo, what are you doing here?" he barked.

"Bad day, boss," he smiled.

"Without you around I have to deal with the local leos," he said.

"We are picking up Abby for the weekend. Caprice and her have sort of bonded," he said.

"Dad," she warned him.

The difficulty of the day suddenly disappeared for Gibbs as he heard Caprice call Tony dad. Gibbs smiled.

"Caprice Gia DiNozzo, this is my boss. Special Agent Leroy Jethro Gibbs," he introduced them.

"Caprice, has your father been good to you?" he asked.

"So far," she answered.

Ziva hung up and smiled to herself as she saw Tony with his daughter, who looked like an Abby mini-me. _He looks happy with his daughter. _

"Boss, I think I found an address for Lancaster," McGee said.

"Gear up," said Gibbs.

"I'm taking Abby away, so if you guys need emergency forensics you better check you is available in the other labs," he said.

"I'm a jealous, Tony, you have never invited me to your place," Ziva said with a slight smile.

"Believe me, Ziva, I had intended to but something, or someone, always got in the way," he said.

They stared into each others for a moment and the spark of passion, maybe even love, between them showed for everyone to see then both quickly masked it.

"Hey, Boss, if you guys aren't on tomorrow, then all of you at my place tomorrow at five for a welcoming party for Caprice," he said.

"We'll be there, Tony," said Gibbs. "Let's go."

The team grabbed their weapons and took off leaving Tony and Caprice alone.

"Dad, is your job dangerous?" she asked.

"It can be," he said as he watched them load on to the elevator catching Ziva's eye one more time.

"You got the hots for the woman with the accent," she said.

"Her name is Ziva and it's a long story," he sighed. "Anyway, she's engaged."

"She has the hots for you, too," said Caprice.

"Let's go get Abby."

NCIS

Abby spent Saturday with Caprice getting a cake and Japanese food, especially sushi and sashimi. Tony made sure they got Kobe beef for Gibbs, as well as noodles. He went out and purchased Caprice favorite Sobi Green tea along with a couple of bottles of Pinot Grigio and cabernet, as well as plenty of Killian's Beer. He had a bottle of bourbon, Marker's Mark, for Gibbs.

Abby and Caprice came barging in with Caprice carrying a cheese cake, her favorite, and Abby struggling with a box of Japanese food. Tony grabbed the box from her and brought it into the kitchen. He turned to see Abby and Caprice had disappeared and returned with each other them carrying a platter of sushi and sashimi.

"Okay, I know you two like sushi, but I didn't realize you like it this much," he said.

"You knew I like to eat raw fish, Tony," purred Abby in his ear causing him to laugh.

"What did she say?" asked Caprice.

"Nothing."

Gibbs was the first to show up carrying a gift for Caprice, an I-Pad. Next was Gibbs, who told her he'd build her whatever she wanted for a present. Finally, Ziva showed with a of a first edition of Edgar Allan Poe's _The Raven_. Caprice loved it.

"How did you know I like Poe?" she asked.

"I heard he is a favorite of Goths," said Ziva.

The evening past better than expected. By ten Gibbs was gone and McGee was upstairs with Abby and Caprice watching movies. This left Ziva and Tony alone downstairs.

"I should have told you to invite Ray. It was rude of me," he said.

She was looking at his books. For years she didn't think Tony read and now she knew better. She was more than slightly embarrassed.

"I should come here instead of the library to burrow books," she smiled.

"Anytime you want," he said.

She then looked at the piano and smiled. She had a baby grand but this was a beautiful old piano grand piano.

"Now that I like," she said. "Did my lessons help your playing?"

"Let me show you," he smiled.

He walked over to the piano and lifted the lid and exposed the keyboard.

"Do you mind if I play you something?" he asked her.

"Of course, it is you," she said, "though we know I play better."

He started playing the introduction to _Blame It On My Youth_. She started to blush out of embarrassment. He could play the piano the whole time and play it beautifully.

"My lessons started when I was four," he said.

"I didn't know because you didn't tell me," she said. "What is this song? It is lovely."

"It's called _Blame It On My Youth_. It's a standard I always liked," he said.

"I like it," she remarked

Tony in a soft voice started singing: "_If I expected love when first we kissed, blame it on my youth. If only just for you, I did exist, blame it on my youth. I believed in everything like a child of three. You meant more than anything, you meant the world to me_."

He played the bridge with a smiled playing on his lips as Ziva listen and felt her heart racing. _I still love him but does he love me?_

"_If you were on my mind, all night and day, blame it on my youth. If I forgot to eat, and sleep, and pray, blame it on my youth. If I cried a little bit when first I leant the truth, don't blame it on my heart, blame it on my youth," _he sang then finished the song.

"That's was very nice. What did you think when you sang that song?" she asked.

"You."

"Oh," she said then looked down at the keys. "I should go. Thank you for a nice evening and I like your apartment and your daughter."

She leaned forward and kissed his cheek.

"I know. You have to go," he said then started to lay the piano as she got her coat and bag and left.


	9. Chapter 9

**Short chapter. More to come.**

Chapter Sixteen

He left Caprice alone in his office to take her classes on-line, while he stood in the kitchen with the door shut calling Fornell. In his opinion enough time had past to be sure if Gina was murdered or not.

"Fornell."

"Please tell me it was an accident," said Tony.

"Sorry, DiNutso, but the lab boys believe her car was forced off the road. It was highway 101 Oregon coast at Ricky Point in Curry County. She was on her way up to Seattle for a few days on business," explained Fornell. "Caprice was supposed to be with her, but Gina changed her mind at the last moment and had her stay with friends."

"What's next?" asked Tony.

"An internal investigation has started in the US Marshalls Office. Once they find the bastard who leaked Gina's location, they'll be able to safely put you and Caprice in the system," said Fornell.

"I'm an NCIS agent," growled Tony.

"You won't be the first fed put into witness protection," stated Fornell.

"This just doesn't sound like Johnny. He was a sweetheart, an intellectual, not mafia don material. That was me, not him," said Tony.

"His family was destroyed, DiNutso. All money cut off, as we took control of the family bank accounts. His father and uncle arrested and looking at life jail sentences. His mother had a stroke after hearing the news and his sister a witness against the family because Antonio DiNatale turned out to be an undercover cop," he said.

"But he's stayed in Italy," said Tony.

"He hooked with Enrico Giacomo, the son of a bitch is the runs the mafia in Milan. He likes Johnny Macaluso and loves running his knockout off fashion business through the overlooked Port of Philadelphia, the 23rd busiest port in the us. It's been overlooked by us until now. Knockout high fashion dresses, jeans, purses, shoes, watches, and perfumes are being run through Philadelphia with the Macaluso Family in charge of the business in the US. Johnny makes trips to Philly to consult with Marino and their new underbosses. In certain mall stores in the US you think you're buying Armani on sale and it's a knockoff made in China or Mexico. They ship on boats or railroads into the US and Johnny's people take care of distribution," explained Fornell.

"And now that they have re-established they have to re-assert themselves by killing those who bright them down. Delaney's dead, remember all the cops you help bring down by giving their names to him, then Gina. Caprice was supposed to be part of it, too. Of course, you'd be the crown jewel if they killed you," said Fornell.

"And you Fornell?" asked Tony.

"I didn't lead the op for the FBI; I just helped handle you," he said.

"I still have to think about witness protection," said Tony.

There was a knock on the front door.

"I've got to go, Fornell," he hung up.

Walking into the living room, he went to the front door and opened it. Jimmy was standing there with a basketball in his right hand and dressed in sweats.

"Just like we talked about, I took today because I couldn't come to the party this weekend. Bree had me making wedding decisions with her," he said.

"Come in, Jimmy. I'll get Caprice and we'll go to the park and shot some hoops. I'd thought we'd use the outdoor courts at Fort Stanton Park," said Tony with a grin.

NCIS

Caprice dressed in all black as usual but this time pulled her hair back in a ponytail. She had the I-Pad McGee gave her using it to read a book while Tony and Jimmy built up a sweat playing one on one.

"I'm doing better this time," said Jimmy. The score was 11 to 4 in Tony's favor.

"I'm getting older, Jimmy, and my mind is preoccupied," he said then stepped back and hit a jump shot.

"One of these days I'm going to beat you," Jimmy laughed.

"I'll have to be much older for that to happen," grinned Tony.

Out of the corner of his eye he saw a man dressed in a suit with a raincoat walking towards the stands where Caprice. He'd been a cop for too many years not to know a Goddamn hit when he saw one. He carried a backup piece strapped to his ankle, a snub nose .38 special.

As the man reached for his gun under his raincoat, Tony whipped a long, hard pass at his head smacking just as he fired his first shot. Caprice was hit. Tony then went for his back up piece and fired off a shot while the shooter took a three shots at him. Tony's second shot hit the man in the neck and his third in his chest. He fell to the ground dead.

Both Jimmy and Tony hustled over to a crying Caprice, who lay down on the stadium seating stands.

"Daddy, it hurts," she cried as she held her left shoulder.

"Tony, call an ambulance. I'll take care of Caprice. I am a doctor, remember?"

"Thanks, Jimmy," he said. "Honey, Jimmy going to take care of you. I'm calling for an ambulance."

"Daddy, I'm scared," she cried.

"I'm here with you, baby cakes," he smiled reassuringly then walked over to his windbreaker and grabbed his smartphone. His first call was for an ambulance and his second was to NCIS telling the dispatcher an NCIS agent had been shot at, three shot and one fatality. He gave him all the right codes then hung up and felt slightly light headed and a burning in his right side.

He looked down and saw an ever expanding field of blood on his OSU tee shirt. Caprice looked from Jimmy to her father and her eyes became wild with concern, as she saw the blood on his shirt.

"Dad," he screamed, as Jimmy turned his head in time to see Tony hit the deck.

NCIS

Gibbs gut actually hurt when he got the call from dispatch.

"Gear, shooting involving NCIS agent at Fort Stanton Park," he growled. "Need Ducky, too."

Ziva and McGee grabbed their back packs and followed Gibbs to the elevator. Within record breaking time Gibbs pulled up in the NCIS van. He jumped out to see the place loaded with Metro PD.

"Ziva, take photos. McGee, bag and tagged," he barked, as he raced over to the nearest cop.

"NCIS?" the cop asked.

"Yup."

"I'm Sgt Molten. Here," he handed Gibbs Tony's ID. It was Tony's ID.

"Where'd you get this?"

"Young nervous guy, who said his name was Jimmy Palmer handed it to me and said to give it to the NCIS agents when they showed up," said Molten.

"What happened?"

"Your man and a young girl were shot by him. Your man out two in him and killed him," said Molten.

"What hospital were they taken to?" Gibbs asked.

"Georgetown," was his answer. "This mess belongs to you now."

Just then Ducky showed up in the ME van being driven by a TAD. In his blue jumpsuit and fedora Ducky got out and walked towards Ziva and McGee. Gibbs joined them.

"Tony was the NCIS agent," Gibbs announced. "The shooter hit Caprice and Tony then Tony took him out. They are at Georgetown being treated. Jimmy is with them."

Ziva felt slightly weak in the knees hearing that it was Tony and Caprice shot. She looked at Gibbs who saw the that her mask was off and she was showing her emotions for Tony.

"Ziva when you finish up taking pictures, go to Georgetown and check up on DiNozzo and his daughter," he said. "McGee and I will finish up here and then join you."

"Yes, Gibbs," she nodded.

NCIS

Jimmy sat patiently in the waiting room. Still dressed in her NCIS windbreaker and hat, Ziva stormed into the waiting and up to Jimmy.

"Are they alright?' she demanded.

"Caprice had the bullet go through and through her left shoulder. I'm waiting to know what room she's being put in. And Tony's in surgery. He had a bullet enter his side. It didn't exit," Jimmy told her noticing the expression of concern on her face. "He'll be fine."

Some of the tension left her body hearing that. She sat down beside Jimmy.

"What happened?" she asked.

"I'm not sure. Tony and I were playing one on one and Caprice was reading her I-Pad when Tony reacted. He threw the basketball thirty feet nailing the shooter in the face just as he shot. Bullet hit Caprice. He pulled out his backup piece around his ankle they shot at each other. Tony killed him and he shot Tony," explained Tony.

"Well, I am here now, so no one will be touching them. If possible make sure they are put in the same room, that way I can watch them both," Ziva said then stood up. "I have to let Gibbs know what is happening."

She knew she needed a breath of fresh air, while she made her call. _All these years and the good and bad we have been through and I still can't get over my feelings towards Tony. It is like he is in my blood. I treat at a distance and it doesn't work. I decide to treat him as if I am superior in hopes that these feelings go away and it doesn't work. When he is hurt, I feel it. I want to comfort him, but I can't. He has his walls and I have mine. _

Her smartphone rang. It was Ray. She was not in the mood to talk to him. Ray was someone she loved, in his way a good man. Even though he was CIA, he was stable and solid compared to he mercurial DiNozzo. He seemed to be something permanent where Tony appeared to be a rollercoaster ride that her heart wasn't sure she could take.

Yet, now with the prospects of Tony being out of her life forever, she was sure she could afford not to take it. It was all too confusing for her. She thought she had done a good job of compartmentalizing her feelings for Tony, but those walls she put around them were breaking down.

NCIS

He heard Abby talking to Caprice. _Thank God that she is okay. _He opened his eyes to see he was sharing a Hospital room with Caprice. Abby was sitting on Caprice's bed have a nice talk with her, while Ziva acted as sentinel sitting in a chair in between the two beds. He noticed that Ziva had a slight grin on her face.

"Tony calls her his Ninja," said Abby to Caprice.

"He has a picture of her in his bedroom by his bed stand," said Caprice. "I asked him about it and he said he took it in Paris while there to collect a witness. Do you remember that, Ziva?"

"Yes, I will never forget it," she smiled.

"That's the smile in the picture. Were you and my dad more than partners?" asked Caprice, causing Abby to giggle.

"That's a rude question, Caprice," said Tony.

"Tony you are away," said Ziva her eyes brightening.

"Dad, you're back in the land of the living," his said.

"Tony, how are you feeling?" Abby asked.

"Fine now that all my girls are with me," he smiled.

He couldn't keep his eyes open though. He tied to but he could.

"Eyelids, though, are like weights. I have to close my was eyes now," he said.

He felt Ziva reach over and hold his hand and suddenly he didn't mind falling back into a drug induced sleep.

NCIS

He was attempting enjoy hospital food for lunch along with Caprice, as Ziva, who seemed to never leave them alone, watched and sipped a coffee, when Gibbs came into the room.

"Ziva, why don't you go home, shower, get some, and food," said Gibbs.

"I am fine. I will stay," she said.

"Ziva, I'll hold down the fort here. We are going to need you sharp. Trust me," he said.

She looked over at Tony, who gave her a smile and a nod. Getting up from the chair she walked over to Caprice and did the unexpected, she kissed the op of her head.

"Gibbs will protect you for now, Yekarah. I will be back later to protect you and your father," she said then she leaned in close and whispered in her ear. "Who I love very much."

"I know," said Caprice.

Ziva stood up and nodded towards Gibbs and left. He shook his head knowing that there were things going on here he didn't want to know about.

"How's lunch?" Gibbs asked.

"Inadequate," sighed Tony. "I mean they actually serve plane white bread."

"The soup wasn't that bad," Caprice defended the meal.

"Vegetarian barley soup," he shivered. "Boss, I need protein, something to chew."

"I'll pick up something for you for dinner," said Gibbs then he looked at Caprice. "I guess you won't want anything."

"Are you daft, man? Of course I want something. I was just trying to be positive for him," she said.

"Okay, I'll get you something, too," said Gibbs.

"Thank you, Gibbs," she said.

He smiled. There was no way he was going to let the FBI or the US Marshalls take these two from his team, his family, his life. They would find a way keep them close.


	10. Chapter 10

**Another short chapter but I hope to have this story finished soon. **

Chapter Seventeen

There stay in the hospital lasted three days. When Caprice was ready to leave, Tony signed himself out AMA then they were escorted home with a Gibbs and Ziva doing protection duty per Vance's orders. Ziva drove Caprice in her car and Gibbs drove Tony.

"Okay, Boss, tell me what you're learned," he said.

"Shooter was mafia, Macaluso Family," Gibbs said.

"You're heard from Fornell?" he said.

"He's pushing for witness protection. They believe they found the leak," said Gibbs.

"Bullshit," growled Tony.

"I agree. What do you plan to do about it?"

"Will you take care of Caprice for me?" he asked.

Gibbs exhaled then his jaw became tense to the point Tony was afraid he was going to crack his jaw.

"Tell me your idea," Gibbs commanded.

"Not an idea. I go in and take a leave of absence from NCIS. Vance will give it to me. Shit, I'd like to give me a permanent one."

"He's not that bad anymore with you," said Gibbs.

"Yeah, right," Tony said. "I'm going to Milan to deal with Johnny and Enrico Giacomo if I have to. They are either calling the hit off of Caprice or they are dead."

"You are prepared to really do that, Tony, to kill someone without the law behind you?" asked Gibbs.

"Do I have a choice?" he asked.

"Witness protection."

"Caprice loves Abby, she's even fond of Ziva and I tell she thinks of you as a grand dad. I don't want her to live without family like I did. It sucks," Tony snarled.

"You aren't he type to kill a man in cold blood, or out of a vendetta. You're a good man," Gibbs said.

"Gibbs, you killed to revenge Kelly. What would you do to protect her?" he asked.

"Anything I had to do," Gibbs quietly admitted.

"Well, now you have to do anything you have to do to protect Caprice because a good man protects his children at all costs," he said. "I'm going to Milan."

"Let me go with you," said Gibbs.

"I trust you to protect her," he said.

"Tale Ziva with you," Gibbs said.

"She has Ray. She doesn't need to be involved in my shit," Tony replied.

For a moment Gibbs regretted Rule 12. He'd kept them apart long enough that Tony was willing to sacrifice his love for her so that she could be happy with someone else.

"You do this you this is as not a suicide mission. You do this to return to your daughter and the rest of your family," said Gibbs.

Tony smiled: "I knew you loved me, Boss."

"You're lucky I'm driving or I'd head slap you into next week."

NCIS

When they arrived Tony called Caprice upstairs into the study. With her left arm still in a sling, she grumpily followed him leaving Ziva and Gibbs downstairs.

"What is Tony up to?" asked Ziva.

"Why are you under the impression he is up to something?" Gibbs asked.

"I have seen that look on his face before. This first was Michael ended up dead and the next time was when Saleem was interrogating him and Tony told him that he had three seconds to live," said Ziva. "That looks means Tony was ready and willing to kill."

"He's getting ready to do what he has to in order to save his daughter's life, Ziva," said Gibbs.

"How can we help him?" she asked.

"We can't. I offered my help and refused it. He wants up to take care of and protect Caprice, while he does what he needs to do alone," Gibbs told her.

"He is not an assassin or a sniper. He is not a killer. If he goes to…," Ziva paused.

"Milan," Gibbs filled in the blank.

"If he goes to Milan seeking to end by blood, they will kill him, Gibbs. We can't allow that," she said.

"We aren't stopping it, either, Ziva. He goes to protect his daughter."

"Still, I should go with him," she said.

"He won't allow that, Ziva," said Gibbs.

"Why?" she asked confused why Tony wouldn't allow her to go with him.

"Because he refuses to get in between your relationship with Ray. I think Tony still carries guilt over Michael even though he was sent to manipulate you," said Gibbs.

"That is silly. I…," she stopped herself. She wanted to go with Tony to protect him because she loved him. This wasn't about Ray; this was about Tony and how the walls around the way she felt about him were crumbling.

"Caprice, I'm going away from a time. I don't know how long, but during that time Gibbs will take care of you," he told her.

"Dad, take me with you, please. I won't be any bother. Please, Dad, take me with you."

"I can't, baby cakes. I have to do this alone," he said.

"Dad, I won't be a bother."

"No, Caprice, this is something that I need to do and I need to do alone."

"Fine, then, I don't care. I don't care if you ever come back," she said with tears filling her eyes. She ran out of the room and into her room and slammed the door.

Tony closed his and sighed. _That went well. She hates me now and the chances are that I'm not coming back alive from this. _He pulled out his smartphone and called Air Italy and booked a flight to Malpensa Airport in Milan. Next, he called the Hotel Brunelleschi on via Baracchini and booked a double standard room open ended.

He walked past Caprice room and heard crying. He then grabbed his garment bag and back four suits, one Armani, three Brioni, shirts, ties, a few casual clothes and two pair of shoes along with his toiletry kit. After grabbing his Isle of Man checkbook he was ready to leave.

Wearing black jeans, a back Hugo Boss dress shirt, and a suede jacket carrying his garment bag, passport, credit cards, and checkbook, he was ready to go. He walked downstairs.

"How's Caprice?" Gibbs asked.

"She hates me at the moment," he gave his boss a wan smile. "Where are you taking her/"

"I'm taking her this Stillwater until this over. I'll talk to Jackson and Vance and take as much leave as I need," said Gibbs.

"And if I don't come back, boss?" asked Tony.

"Then I'll proudly raise her as my own," he said.

"I'll call my lawyer and have him draw up papers. Within a day or two you'll be her next of kin legally," said Tony.

Gibbs offered Tony his right hand. Tony took it then Gibbs pulled him in for a manly hug. When they each stepped back, Gibbs said: "Let me go talk to her. Get her ready to leave."

Gibbs headed up the stairs. Tony looked over at Ziva.

"Tony, someone should go with you," she said.

"My mess and I have to fix it," he said.

"But…," she was going to speak, but he reached up and gently touched her cheek with his right hand. With his thumb he gently traced her lips.

"Make sure you protect Gibbs six," he said. "And do me a favor, if I don't come back then make sure Caprice has a little ninja in her to go with her love of a Goth."

"Tony, please let me go with you," she said.

"I've got my ticket, hotel and bag. I'm already gone, my little ninja," he leaned and gently kissed her. "I'm glad you finally found something permanent."

He turned and strode out of his his place leaving her alone. _This is not how it is going to end. _

NCIS

Jackson Gibbs got the room ready for Caprice. When Gibbs explained the situation to him, he answer was simple: bring her up here and let me get to know my great granddaughter. And that's what Gibbs intended to do after explained to Caprice in simple language what was happening.

"Tony explained to you about the Macaluso Family?" he asked.

"Yes," she said sitting in his living not looking at him.

Ziva sat in the dining room with a cup of tea and Abby with a Caf-Pow, while McGee sat on the laptop tracking Tony through his credit cards.

"Your Uncle Giovanni Macaluso ordered your mother's death. It wasn't an accident, but a hit ordered by her brother," said Gibbs.

He knew she needed a dose of reality to understand ehat her father was upto and how much he loved her.

"That hit goes for you and your father. You were almost killed because of your Uncle," he said

"Where is he? Philly" she asked. They were n hiding the pain in her voice.

"He the don of Macaluso Family, but he doesn't live in Philly now. He lives in Milan. That's where your father has gone. He's gone to end this," said Gibbs.

"No, I told him I didn't care if he came back, Gibbs," she said then wrapped her arms around Gibbs neck and cried.

"Yeah, I know. We say thing sometimes we regret, but remember those who love us will always understand why. You father understands why you said what you said. He loves you. And he's doing this to protect you," said Gibbs.

"I want my dad, bossman," she cried.

Abby and Ziva got up and entered the living room and saw Gibbs consoling Caprice. Immediately, Abby rushed over and sat beside her and sandwich her in a hug between Gibbs and her. Slowly, she stopped crying then she looked at Ziva.

"You love him, you're his ninja, can't you help him?" asked Caprice.

"I do love him, Yekarah," Ziva admitted in front of everyone.

Her engagement ring on her left hand somehow felt out of place. She slipped it and put it in her pocket then she looked at Gibbs.

"He needs me and you need to lift Rul 12," she said.

"If you can bring him home in one piece, I'll lift," he said.

"McGee, give me Tony's itenary," she barked.

Caprice got off the sofa and ran over to Ziva and put her arms tightly around her waist. She held on to her as if she was holding on to dear life.

"I want my family together," she said. "Come home with dad."

"I promise that I will," she said.

NCIS

Jet lagged Tony got to the hotel and checked into a room with a large bed, sort of cushioned bench seating against the wall, a small table, a chest of drawers, closet, TV, and bathroom and that's all. For almost $200 a day in Milan, it was a bad deal. The hotel also had room service and conceirge service, both of which he needed.

Hanging up his suits and dress shirts, he then put away the rest of his clothes in the chest of drawers. Next, he put away his toiletries, hung up his suede coat, took off his shoes then collapsed on the bed and fell deep asleep. He fell into a restless.

When he got up he checked the local time. DC was six hours ahead, so it was now five in the evening in Milan. He grabbed the room telephone and called for room service.

"_Yes, room 509. I'd like Tortelli di zucca and Zuppa pavese with a bottle of chianti, thank you," _he ordered in Italian.

He was told the meal would be twenty minutes. Turning on the TV, he found ZNN International then he sat down on the bench and watch until there was a knock on the door. It was his meal. The waiter placed it on his small table while Tony signed for it and gave him some money as a tip even though his bill already had a fifteen percent gratuity in it. But Tony wanted the waiters and othe staff to like him, just in case he needed things.

Sitting down he was about to eat when there was a knock on the door.

"Shit, what could the waiter have forgotten?" he asked himself.

He got up, opened the door, and saw Ziva standing there. His heart actually missed a beat as he started at his ninja. She was dressed in black pants, a blue dress shirt, and black raincoat with her hair pulled back in a ponytail and carrying a bag.

"Aren't you going to invite me in," she said.

"What are you doing here, Ziva?" he asked.

"Caprice wanted me to make sure you got home in one piece," she smirked. "Your room rate is being changed from a single to two."

"Come in," he said.

"Ahh, you ordered food. What is it?" she asked.

"Pumpkin ravioli and broth, bread and egg soup," said he told.

"Are you going to share?" she asked, as she dropped her bag and took off her raincoat.

"Ziva," he growled her name in anger.

"I am hungry and tired, Tony, so I don't want to argue. But you need me. Do you know where to purchase guns here without drawing attention to yourself? Do you have contacts that can get you out of Italy quietly and easier? No, you don't," she lectured him. "I can help you and you know it."

"Ziva," he said then paused and sighed. "Sit down and share my meal and wine with me."

"Thank you, Ahuvi," she said.

"You're welcome, Bella."

They sat down side by side and shared his meal and Chianta. Ziva sampled the ravioli as Tony tasted the soup.

"This is delicious," she said.

"How is Caprice?" he asked.

"Upset that her idiot father would go off without backup," Ziva answered.

"Ziva, stop trying to push my buttons," he said.

Without a doubt he loved her, but no one could get him angry or annoyed like she could.

"Her, Abby and Gibbs are staying in Stillwater with McGee at NCIS acting as our tracker," she said.

They switched meals and Ziva tried the soup and Tony the ravioli. Ziva smiled, as she was how annoyed he was getting. _He will be eating out of my hand soon. _

Tony emptied his glass of Chianti then filled it up and offered it to Ziva. She took a sip.

"I should have ordered desert," he said.

"Yes, you should have," she said then finished her meal.

She stood up, slipped out of her high heals, now making her much shorter than Tony instead of just shorter than Tony and looked at the bed.

"You have slept already," she said.

"Yes."

"Good. You can watch me sleep," she smiled with her back to him, knowing he was now almost ready to lose his temper.

"I'm going to let you sleep and I'll go out into the city and…"

"And clumsily make your presence known," she said turning and staring at him.

She saw that he was about to blow his lid.

"Listen, if you came her just to boss and insult me then…" he started his tirade, but before he could finish she had her arms wrapped around his neck and mouth attached to his.

It may have started an awkward kiss quickly turned into a release of pentup passion, desire, and even love on both their parts. They mawled each other for what seemed a short eternity then broke apart as they both needed oxygen.

"What was that all about?" he asked, as he could hear his blood pounding in his ears.

"I thought we could add Milan to our cities like Paris," she said.

"You said Paris was a mistake," he said. "Is this going to be a mistake?"

"No, this is going to be a beginning," she said then kissed him again by first sucking on his lower lip then allowing her tongue to seek out his.

He pulled away once again: "What about Ray?"

"Before I left I mailed him his engagement ring back. When we return to DC, I will see him nose to nose and break it off," she said.

"That's face to face," he said.

"Does it make a difference, Tony? Now take me to bed and make love to me before I change my mind and decide to kick you butt instead," she growled.

"Yes, ma'am," he said as he scooped her up in his arms and carried her to the bed.

It didn't take long before they both were naked and re-discovering each other's bodies and testing their limits of exquisite sensuous passion and sex.


	11. Chapter 11

**We are getting close to the end. **

Chapter Eighteen

They woke up in each other's arms, but unlike with Paris there was no regret on Ziva's part and no willingness to let her have her way on Tony's part. Since he woke with a morning erection, something that he'd been doing since high school, he decided that this was one morning he didn't have to wish it away.

"Tony, I'm still tired that better be your knee," she said.

"Not my knee," he said.

"But it's early. I'm still tired after last night," she purred.

"I swear I'll do all the work," he smiled.

She kissed him and he did all that rest.

NCIS

They ate a breakfast that polenta cooked with butt nut squash topped with candied pecans and mascarpone cheese along with hot rolls and strong coffee. They each wore white terry cloth robes and seemed so content they didn't speak until they had to.

"If you give me some money, I'll go out this afternoon and get us weapons," she finally broke the silence.

"You know somebody in Milan," he said.

"I know someone in Italy, who I will call and he will tell me who to see in Milan," she said.

"I'll go with you," Tony said.

"No, you will not. These transactions are done one on one, Tony. I have to go and go alone," she said.

"Ziva, I…," he started to say.

"You look for Giovanni Macaluso," said Ziva.

"I'll look for Johnny," said Tony.

Tony's way for looking for Johnny was simple. As Antonio DiNatale he made friends with corrupt cops in Philly and in Italy. One cop was a detective when Tony knew him was now was an Inspector with the Milan police. Tony called him.

"_Vincenzo Savini_,_ it's Antonio DiNatale," _he said in Italian to the administrative assistant.

Within moments: _"Tonio, you bastard. What is your real name?" _Savini asked.

"_Tony DiNutso," _Tony answered. "_We need to meet. How about a coffee and some conversation. That's all I'm asking for." _

"_I like DiNatalte," _said Savini, "_so maybe I can be friends with DiNutso, too." _

They arranged to meet at a Lino's Coffee at Viale Bligny. When Tony arrived dressed in a tan Brioni linen suit with a light blue shirt, and silk, light blue pocket square, it drew a smile from Savini. He had met DiNatale once on a visit to Philly and was impressed with his style. Now he knew DiNutso had style also.

Tony saw Savini seated at an outside table. His hair was now salt and pepper and there was some weight gain to his face, but he knew it was Savini. He walked up and sat down at the table.

"_Vincenzo, it's been too long," _said Tony.

"_DiNutso, huh? And you are a policeman, too," _said Savini.

"_Actually, a federal agent." _

"_Even better," _said Savini.

"_Where can I find Giovanni Macaluso?" _

"_Vendetta?" _

"_He killed his sister and tried to kill my daughter, his niece," _said Tony.

"_Vendettas are messy," _said Savini.

Tony took out a picture of Caprice and showed it to Savini. He picked it and looked at it.

"_Attractive girl." _

"_Where can I find Giovanni? I just want to talk," _said Tony.

"_Galleria Vittorio Emanuele II. He takes coffee in a cafe Monday through Friday at two in the afternoon. The Café's name is Nirone," _said Savini. "_If anything was to happen to Giovanni, Enrico Giacomo would expect blood. Enrico's son is not of the same mind. Kill Giovanni then you have to kill Enrico." _

"_Enrico's son, hmmm. What is his name?" _asked Tony.

"_Drago Giacomo," said Savini. _

NCIS

When he got back to the room Ziva was waiting for him with their new sidearms. She tossed him a shoulder holster with a Glock 17. Beside the Glock she had extra ammo and a long package which she opened to expose a M40 sniper rifle, nothing fancy just a good solid sniper rifle.

"I guess the rifle is for you," he said.

"Yes," she smiled.

"I have a car downstairs for us, a Ferrari Spyder. I figure we might need some speed to get out of trouble," he smiled.

"Especially if I drive," she said.

"God, I love you," he chuckled.

"Do you, Tony?" she asked.

"Yes, I do."

"Enough to give me what I am looking for?" she asked.

"Are you talking about something permanent?" he asked her.

She looked at him with smoldering eyes that also seemed to have a hint of hope in them. She nodded yes.

She watched as walked up to her and got down on one knee.

"Ziva David, if we survive this, will you marry me?" he asked.

"Do you really mean it, Tony?" asked Ziva.

"Ziva, I've already told you on truth serum that I can't live without you. Do I have to do it again?"

"Yes."

"Ziva, I can't live without you. Marry me?" he asked.

She smiled then wound up and punched him hard on his right shoulder. He fell from his kneeling position to prone on the floor.

"Ouch, what was that for?" he asked as he started to get up.

"For letting me get engaged to Ray," she said then she jumped on him and began to kiss him deeply.

"You're my crazy ninja and I love you," he said as he tore at her clothes.

"We have wasted too many years," she said as kissed him and pulled at his clothes.

"Miss David, I'm crazy about you," he said as he buried his face in her crevice between her breasts.

"Me, too, Anthony DiNozzo," she mumbled as she started to lose herself in the throes of passion.

They sat in a restaurant enjoying Ossobuco and a cabernet.

"Tomorrow I visit Johnny and have a talk. If the talk goes well, we go home, if it goes badly then I have a plan B," said Tony.

"And that plan B?" she asked.

"I talk to Drago Giacomo, who is Enrico's son and I make a deal with him," said Tony.

"I will leave the mafia to you, just tell me what I need to do," she said.

"Trust me, Ziva; I'd rather not handle the mafia. I'd rather stay away from the Family," he said.

"Why? From what I've been told and seen you deal well with them," she said.

"Too well, Ziva. It comes to damn natural to me. When I was in Philly then ended up grooming me to be the next don. Thin about that. Most undercover cops are soldiers in the family, maybe work closely with an underboss. I was going to be the next don of the Family. It's like a spy infiltrates Mossad and after a few months is being trained to be the Deputy Director," he explained.

"I would say that spy has a gift and a curse," she said looking at him with understanding.

"That's me. I'm cursed and gifted."

NCIS

Johnny Macaluso sat at the café sipping his espresso and people watching as his bodyguard stood off to the side and kept people away from him. Ziva wearing a shirt blue dress and leather jacket walked towards the bodyguard. She put some extra swing in her hips as she came up to him. He smiled and she in Italian: "I have a gun in my pocket aimed at your balls. Move and I'll shoot you."

He stiffened and looked over at his boss and saw Tony in a charcoal grey suit with white shirt and black tie. Johnny saw him and his face paled. Tony sat down.

"Johnny, long time no see," he smiled.

"Tonio, or should I say Tony," Johnny said.

"Armani now. No longer the prep school looking boy who wanted nothing to do with his daddy's business," said Tony.

"Unlike a viper killed my family," said Johnny.

"Your sister was your family and you killed her," said Tony then he took a photo of Caprice out and tossed it at him. "She's your family and you're trying to kill her."

"She has your blood in her, so that makes her your family not mine," Johnny said.

"What happened to you, Johnny?" asked Tony.

"You did. You destroyed my family and my life. If it wasn't fro Enrico, I'd be a pauper taking handouts," he said.

"Or a college professor grading papers. Don't cry too hard for yourself," Tony paused. "Yet. I may be a federal agent but you bring Tonio out in me. Leave me and daughter alone or I'll kill you and Enrico and smile at the funerals."

"You don't scare Tonio," he said. "Have you called home lately?"

"Caprice is precious to me, Johnny. You aren't. Be smart," Tony said then he got up and walked over to Ziva and put his arm through her arm and walked away.

NCIS

Jackson Gibbs heard the noises on the porch, so he knew that Jethro did. Abby and Caprice slept in the same bedroom on the second floor. Jackson knew one thing; he'd protect the girls and let Jethro deal with the rest. Grabbing his robe and his Henry repeating rifle, he opened his bedroom door, walked down the hall and stood guard at the girl's door.

Gibbs was asleep on the couch, at least he looked liked he was asleep. He heard the creaking wood and floor boards and counted at least three men. Patience was needed here.

Gibbs slipped his hand under his pillow and grabbed his Sig Sauer. The moment the door opened Gibbs reacted and fired three rounds then a firefight broke out.

Upstairs Jackson Gibbs heard the girls stir. He cocked his rifle and Abby opened the door slightly and to see what was going on.

"Just stay inside, daring, we'll take care of this," said Jackson.

Abby shut the door. The firefight ended. Jackson waited for his son. If he knew one thing about Jethro, it was that he was good in a fight, that and he always gave his all for family. He heard someone coming up the stairs. When the noise reached the top of the stairs, Jackson pointed his rifle just in case. It was Jethro.

"Everything alright, dad?" Gibbs asked.

"Everything fine, son," said Jackson.

Abby opened the door and she and Caprice cam running out and into the arms of Gibbs. He kissed one then the other one on top of their heads.

"Everything fine now," he said.

"How many, son?" asked Jackson.

"Four."

"I'll call the sheriff," Jackson said.

"You do that, dad," said Gibbs.

NCIS

Tony sat on the hotel and called Gibbs, while Ziva paced the floor.

"Gibbs," he answered sounding annoyed.

"It's me, Boss. Is everything alright?" Tony asked.

"You have reason to call?"

"Johnny Macaluso intimated that he'd taken care of Caprice. Is everything alright?" he asked again.

"Four men showed up tonight. I took care of them," said Gibbs.

"I love you, boss," said Tony. "Caprice doing alright?"

"She's fine. Her and Abby are cuddled in bed together with Jackson telling them stories about my youth," said Gibbs. "How's things going with you?"

"Better now that I know caprice okay," he said.

"How's Ziva?"

Tony smiled. He looked over at Ziva with her brown eyes staring at him and knew that he didn't want to keep any secrets.

"Well, we broke Rule 12 so I'm employing rule 18 and Rule 51," he said quickly.

"DiNozzo," growled.

"Gotta go, Boss," he said then hung up.

Tony smiled at Ziva, who was now glaring at him.

"Did you have to push Gibbs' buttons," she said.

"I don't want to hide how I feel about you, Zi," he said.

"I know how you feel, Tony, but let's not get Gibbs' angry with us," she said.

Tony lay back on the bed.

"What is wrong, my love?" Ziva asked him.

"Gibbs fought an attack," he said. "Johnny no tgoing to back down. I wanted to tlk to him, look into his eys and see if any of the old Johnny was there, so it looks like plan B."

"Okay, let's do plan B," said Ziva.

She laid her head down on his chest.

"I am with through this to the end. We will make, my love. We've been through worse."

"Wait until you see plan B," he sighed.


	12. Chapter 12

Chapter Nineteen

Drago Giacomo treated being son to Enrico Giacomo like Tiberius Caesar treated being next in line to Augustus. He was a man waiting to take the throne and Tony wanted to give him a hand. It was this in mind that Tony made his move to meet with Drago.

Drago enjoyed fine dining, which was how Tony decided to approach him. He sent Drago and his wife an invitation to Cracco Ritorante, along with a note that Antonio DiNatale wishes to dine with the next Caesar of Milan. He knew that Drago would know who Antonio Dinatale was.

The restaurant was brightly lit and austerely decorated. Dressed in a black Armani suit with a custom made lavender shirt and lavender tie, Tony waited with Ziva, who wore a chic black dress, peals, which Tony purchased her, and shawl. On seven on the dot Drago and his wife, Alicia, showed up and joined them.

"Anthony DiNutso, I presume," he said without accent. Drago was educated at Oxford and Yale.

"Drago and Mrs. Giacomo, this is a fiancé Ziva David," said Tony.

"I suppose this is a business dinner," said Drago.

"Business can wait," said Tony. "Let's eat first and enjoy the meal."

The meal came in courses starting with a risotto with sesame and apples followed by rice tagliolini with caviar and baled veal kidneys with sea urchins. Next they egg yoke spaghetti with garlic, olive oil and chili pepper, pumpkin ravioli and marinated egg yoke in a parmesan fondue. Finally, they served black cod glazed with honey, coffee, and broccoli. Dessert was chocolate dessert with roses. All along the meal they were served various wines ended with a sweet dessert wine.

They ordered espresso and Drago decided to open the business conversation.

"That was a glorious meal. Now why am I here?" asked Drago.

"You know Johnny Macaluso has a vendetta on me and my family and he is supported by your father in this," said Tony.

"I am aware of it," said Drago.

"Do you have a replacement for Johnny in mind when he dies?" Tony asked with a smile.

Drago smiled back at him.

"There latest hit misfired. So far Johnny has only managed to kill his sister. I'm willing to talk to Enrico and Johnny about some sort of settlement, say over dinner an outside of Milan in country setting and I will take care of Enrico and Johnny for you. You will have nothing to do with it except find a good excuse not to kill me," said Tony.

"You'll kill them both in cold blood breaking laws you cherish," said Drago.

"My family is at risk and this is not the United States," Tony said. "I remove impediments for and you end the vendetta."

"What will you need?" asked Drago.

NCIS

Ziva had been quiet most of evening waiting to get him back to the hotel before pouncing. They entered their room and he began to undress.

"Are you crazy? You are not an assassin. You should not do this," she hissed.

"I am going to do this, especially if it brings safety to those I love," he said.

"Tony, you have never aimed a gun at an unarmed and disposed of him. It can do something to you, change you," she said. "Let me do it."

"No, it will only work if I do it. And I can do it. Believe me, Zi, I can do it," Tony told her.

"Tony, I don't want you to become a killer," she pleaded with him.

"Ziva, I want you to be my wife not my assassin. I don't want you cleaning up this mess for me. Believe me, I'll go to confession for the first time in thirty years and let the priest give me absolution," he smiled. "It's settled I'm doing this."

"I will arrange for our getaway," she said.

"Try keeping us in friendly countries," said Tony.

"I will," she said.

"So, honey, you have to admit this is one my less complicated plans," he said.

"What film did you get it from, Tony?" she asked in an annoyed voice.

"Why do you think it's from a film and I didn't make it up?" he asked.

"Tony, what film?"

"_Godfather I _where Michael goes into the men's room. Gets the gun that's been planted there and kills the man responsible for shooting his father and the police captain protecting him," said Tony.

"I knew it was a movie," she said then walked up to him and kissed his cheek.

"It doesn't seem that I can surprise you anymore," he said.

"Trust me you surprise me all the time," she said.

"Really?" he said with a smile. "How do I surprise you?"

"I am surprised that I didn't kill you years ago with a paperclip," she smiled then grabbed him by his belt and pushed him onto the bed. "Now you can surprise in other ways."

NCIS

The plan was set in motion. After the four hit men being taken out by Gibbs, Enrico convinced Johnny to talk to Tony about a way of dealing with this without too much more bloodshed. He was fearing his knock up fashion business was in danger. Money overrode revenge in his opinion. Money overrode most things.

The restaurant chosen was a little place outside of Milan in the country. Ziva rented a car and arrived there five hours early and set up a sniper's nest on a hill in a tree lined area. Once Tony had done what he needed to do they would head to a seashore village where a Mossad had a yacht waiting for them to sail to Haifa, Israel. She had told Tony that she enlisted her father's help.

Dressed in his tan linen Brioni suit with blue dress shirt, he thought it was the suit that made him look least like a killer, he drove up to the restaurant in the Spyder. When he got put one of six bodyguards checked him for weapons. He entered the restaurant and saw Enrico, a man who thought his image should be enshrined in marble, and Johnny. He joined them.

"A peasant restaurant for peasants like us," said Enrico.

Tony knew that Enrico was a man known for his charm.

"Enrico, Johnny, pleasure to see you with a gun to my head," Tony smiled.

"We need to talk about the disagreement between you boys," Enrico said. "It has to be resolved before it interferes with business, which I can't allow. You understand that."

Tony looked at Johnny, who looked like a little boy being forced to sit at the dinner table. Enrico poured him a glass of Grigniolino Piedmont. He took a sip and nodded his approval.

"Tonio was a good business man, or so my father said," said Johnny.

"It is a shame you were a police officer because from what I have been told you would have been a magnificent don," said Enrico.

"Instead he destroyed my family and my life," said Johnny.

"Old news, Johnny. You must get beyond old slights and problems," Enrico said.

"And painful memories," said Johnny.

"I won't allow you to kill Caprice, Johnny. I should kill you for killing Gina, but I won't allow you touch Caprice. How do we end this without any more bloodshed?" asked Tony.

"I don't blame you," said Enrico.

A waitress came over to the table and Enrico ordered them food.

"Simple meal for simple men. In honor of our coming to some accord we will have Roman-style chicken and pasta," said Enrico.

Enrico regaled them with stories until the meal came then they ate allowing only small talk. Once the meal was done. Enrico ordered coffee and cannolis.

"Now we can get down to business," Enrico said. "Johnny, go on."

"If you were to offer us some important information now and then I will lift the vendetta," said Johnny.

"I work for the navy. What do you want to know, how many battleships we have?" he smiled.

"You know FBI agents and such. You can get information if you need it, such as investigations into my business," said Enrico.

"I become a source of information for you and you let my daughter live," said Tony.

"Yes, you become a resource and Johnny stops his vendetta. Your daughter gets to grow old and you get to be part of the family again," said Enrico.

Tony thought about the offer: information for human lives. It sounded reasonable, but if he ever did it then they would own him. He'd be their boy, their resource, for the rest of his life.

"I don't like it, but I understand it. So I sell myself to you and you call off the hit men, it is a tempting offer," he said.

The coffee and cannolis came. Tony took his napkin out of his lap and wiped his mouth.

"Excuse me, Enrico, Johnny, I need to use the facilities," he said.

"Of course, Tony, I think you are a smart man and know what is best for you and your family," smiled Enrico.

Tony got up and walked into the Men's Room. It was a humble bathroom. Drag said the gun would be taped under the lid of the toilet bowl. He lifted the lid and saw the gun tapped with duct tap to the lip. It was a 9mm Beretta. Tony pulled it off and then broke down the weapon making sure it was in working order then he checked the ammo in the clip. It was ready to be fired.

Sticking it in his waist, he buttoned his coat exited the bathroom. Walking up to the table, his stomach started to churn. He was about to become more like Gibbs then he every wanted to be.

"Ahh, have you made up your mind, Tony?" asked Enrico with a smile.

"Yes, I have made up my mind," Tony said then he unbuttoned his jacket, took out the gun, and fired one bullet into the forehead of a shocked Enrico then turned it onto Johnny, who closed his eyes and smiled. He fired a bullet into his forehead, too.

Tony then headed out of the restaurant to watch three of the bodyguards to go down in quick succession from Ziva's sniper rifle. He took out the fourth and Ziva handled the fifth and the sixth with the sniper rifle. Tony got into the car and took off stopping roadside to pick up Ziva, as she hustled down the hill. She carried their bags. Putting the bags into the trunk, she walked over to the driver's seat.

"I know the way and you don't. I should drive us," she said.

For once he was glad to let Ziva drive. His mind was still on the face of Johnny, his eyes closed and a smile. He put a bullet in his brain. Tony got out and walked around the car and got in the passenger seat.

"We will be gone from here soon. You can put this behind you," she said.

"Get me out of here," he said trying to hide his shaking hand. _I don't think I a good man any longer, ma. I still want to be, though. _

NCIS

The yacht was LOA 60 foot, beam 18 foot 2 inches, and maximum draft 4 feet 6 inches. Cruising speed was 24 MPH with a maximum seed 28 MPH. I had three cabins and two heads with a crew of Mossad three officers, which caused Tony more than a little consternation.

Ziva and Tony took the main cabin. Once they were settled Tony turned and glared at her.

"What are we doing on a yacht with Mossad officers?" he asked.

"I asked my father for assistance to get us out of Italy without a problem. He is providing this yacht, which is far nicer than I thought it would be, and an alibi once we get to Israel. We will have to spend some time in Haifa," Ziva said.

"When were you going to tell me about this?" he asked her.

"Now," she gave him that playful smile that always drove him crazy.

He took off his jacket and tossed it on the bed. Taking a deep breath he slowly exhaled. Two murders and now a nice yachting trip with Mossad officers sent by Daddy David, who probably told them to chum the water with him. _Yeah, what's the chances Caprice now gets raised by Gibbs? She'll become the reticent Goth. _

"Tony, it's alright, my father had promised to not hurt you," she smiled.

"Zi, I love you, but I don't think your father likes me," he said.

She walked up to him and started unbuttoning his shirt.

"Zi, is this yacht open sea worthy?" he asked.

"Tony, don't worry," she said and started to nibble his neck.

"Ziva, are you trying to distract me?" he asked as his body started to respond to her.

"NO, Tony, I am trying to have sex with you," she purred.

"Okay, I just wanted to make sure we were on the same page," he said.

With that he rolled her onto her back and started to kiss her deeply and hard. Ziva moaned then there was a knock on the door.

Tony took his lips away from Ziva to allow her to talk.

"_What is it?" _she asked in Hebrew.

"_Your father is on the radio. He wishes to speak to you," _Aaron said.

"_Tell him I'll be right with you," _said Ziva.

She sighed.

"I need to talk to my father, Tony. I will be right back," she said.

She got up and headed to the door.

"Ziva," he stopped her.

"Yes, my love," she said with her hand on the doorknob.

"Give your father my best," he said with a smile.

"No, I want to keep that for myself," she said.


	13. Chapter 13

Chapter Twenty

Tony had to admit that Haifa was beautiful. They were staying in the David home, which was more like an estate. When they arrived, driven in an armored SUV by Mossad officers, they were shown to different bedrooms. Since it was Ziva's father home, he didn't argue. Ziva's cousin Dana, who recognized from the time she was part of Ziva's team handling Ari, came by and collected her to show her youngest child, other children and husband.

Tony got the impression he was not invited. What he didn't realize was that Eli David had arranged some time alone between Tony and himself. He entered the living room as Tony was talking to Caprice on his smartphone.

"Honey, I'll be home soon. You know I miss you," he said.

"_Dad, I miss you, too. Gibbs and Gramps have been great but I want you home," _she said.

"Soon. Can I talk to Gibbs?" he asked then he noticed Eli looked stoic, refined, and craggy like a rough piece of marble.

"_DiNozzo, when will you be home," _asked Gibbs.

"Working that out, Boss."

"_Vance called me to talk about Johnny Macaluso and Enrico Giacomo. He wants to make sure that when you return to work nothing can stick to you," _Gibbs said.

"Working on it, Boss."

"_Tony, you had to do. I know it wasn't easy for you, but you protected your daughter. I'm proud of you," _he said.

"Thanks, Boss. I gotta go," he hung up.

Turning he faced Eli David.

"How is Gibbs?" asked Eli.

"He never changes," said Tony.

"I'm not sure if that is a compliment," he smiled. "We have much to talk about."

"Hence Ziva visiting Dana's," said Tony.

He nodded.

"Does she know?" he asked Eli.

"No. She would not under my need to talk to you in the manner I am going to," he said.

"Will my daughter see me again?" asked Tony.

"Of course, she will," Eli smiled. "But it's up to you if you are dead or alive."

Tony wasn't sure if he meant it as a joke or not, so he decided to let the comment drift. Eli walked into the living room and sat down on a large sofa. Tony chose to sit diagonal from him in an armchair.

"A daughter. That was a surprise for you," he said.

"Never knew I had one until she showed," Tony said.

"Yet you were willing to go to Italy to kill two mafia dons for her, just as you were willing to go to Somalia to avenge my daughter," said Eli. "You will go to extremes for love, won't you?"

"I guess," he said cautiously.

"Good. I am providing you and Ziva with an airtight alibi. While Johnny Macaluso and Enrico Giacomo were be shot in the head, nicely done by the way, you were busy getting married in Haifa to Ziva David. The ceremony will be in two days, but all the paperwork, Ketubah, video of the wedding will be dated on the day they died. All the guests were vouch that they wedding happened on that day. When you return to NCIS, your alibi will be airtight and provided by me and Mossad," he explained.

"I'm getting married?" asked Tony.

"Yes," said Eli. "I liked Ray Cruz. He's a good CIA operative, but he would never have gone to Somalia to avenge my daughter. He might have been part of a rescue, but he would never have gone a suicide mission just to avenge her. Only the man who loves her completely would do that," he smiled.

"Does Ziva know we are getting married?"

"She will know when she comes home and she will curse and argue and fight with me and even you, but she will be at the ceremony beaming and in love with her bridegroom," he said.

"I'm sort of both thankful and confused," Tony said.

"You have grown on me, Agent DiNozzo. Anyway, I expect grandchildren from Ziva and soon. But no pressure," he smiled and suddenly Tony was reminded of a satisfied Lizard that had just eaten. "Say yes."

"Yes."

"Good. I got a reform Rabbi, since there isn't enough time for you to convert," chuckled Eli then he stood up and started walking out of the room. "Oh, next time you need someone killed, let me know, Agent DiNozzo. Ziva's assassin days are over and, though you proved a gifted amateur, I think you should let professionals handle it. Should I tell Ziva or you?"

"I think you should. I like my balls," Tony answered.

"Yes, I'll have bodyguards when I do it," he said and left.

NCIS

Ziva went into the study with her father. Tony waited in the living room. It took only a matter of minutes before he heard the explosion of cursing and swear words in several languages. The torrent continued until she either ran out of breath or her father subdued her. Tony wasn't sure which one. Another five minutes past then he heard: "DiNozzo!"

"Oh, shit," he said under his breath.

She came storming out of the room. Her hair was down and eyes on fire and she reminded him so much of the woman he met all those years ago. The fire was back.

She stormed up to him and was about to let him have it when he stepped in grabbed her with his right hand behind her neck and gave her the most passionate kiss he had in him. His hope was that if it was his last one, it would be a good one.

It didn't take long before she was responding melting into his arms. Without removing his lips from hers he looked over at the study door to see Eli David standing in the doorway looking amused. Finally, she pushed away from him.

"Our you going to allow my father to get away with this," she said to him.

"If by this you mean marrying you then Deputy Director David can screw with my life whenever he wants to," Tony told her.

"You want to get married likes this? What about our friends?" she said.

"We can have another ceremony in the States," he said then he leaned in and whispered. "And you can have whoever you want to the wedding and Gibbs will give you away."

"I love you," she said.

"I know," he grinned.

NCIS

The wedding had plenty of photos, video and paperwork to verify it took place in Haifa when Johnny Macaluso and Enrico Giacomo were murdered. As a courtesy Eli sent a copy of the video to Leon Vance along with copies of the paperwork, since the FBI was curious to where Agent DiNozzo was.

Of course, Vance was more than a little irritated that two of his agents got married. Although not against the official rules of the agency, he didn't like the idea of fraternization between agents. He showed Gibbs the DVD and was actually surprised that Gibbs didn't know what they had done.

"What are you going to do about this?" he asked Gibbs.

"Pick them up at the airport," he said.

Along with Caprice he picked them up at Dulles. He had to admit that Tony and Ziva looked in love and happy, but he had to let DiNozzo know he broke the rules.

"Hey, Boss, Caprice," Tony yelled, as he got through customs and TSA along with Ziva.

"Dad," she yelled and ran into his waiting arms.

After they broke off the hug, he whispered in her ear: "You're safe now and I've married Ziva. I want us to be a happy family."

Caprice gave Ziva a hug and a kiss, allowing Gibbs to come up behind Tony and give him a sharp, hard head slap.

"Ahhh, Boss, concussion," he said.

"Rules, DiNozzo," Gibbs growled.

"I like 51."

"What do you intend to do?" asked Gibbs.

"Um.. Ziva, you want to tell him, he won't hit you," Tony said.

"We intend on having another ceremony here in DC and I wish for you to give me away Gibbs," said Ziva.

"Now that's better," smiled Gibbs. "Let's get your bags. We have people waiting at my house to welcome you back home."

"Pizza?" asked Tony.

"Yes, DiNozzo, there's pizza."

"Oh, boss, just for that you can be ring carrier and best man, too. All I've done is eat Middle Eastern food for three weeks. I actually feel healthy," he said and did a pretend shiver.

"Get used to it, my Ba'al," Ziva said.

"Good, I love that kind of food," said Caprice.

Tony looked at Gibbs in horror.

"Welcome to marriage, DiNozzo."

"Help me, Boss," said Tony.

"You belong to me now," Ziva laughed, as she, Tony, Gibbs and caprice walked over to get their luggage off the carousel. They were home and safe. At least for now.


End file.
